Because You Loved Me
by Eduarda-du1
Summary: Isabella Swan se vê obrigada a se casar com aquele que ela achava ser seu verdadeiro amor. Mas as coisas nem sempre são como parecem, e agora ela percebe que as decisões que tomou se transformaram do bom ao pior. As coisas podem não estarem perdidas, afinal a esperança é a última que morre, e assim ela junto de suas filhas procura sua felicidade...
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

Eu não sei quando e nem como minha vida se transformou da água para o vinho em questão de anos.

Eu era uma garota plenamente feliz, com uma família unida, cheia de sonhos e realizações. E quando eu vi, não pude nem realizar metade.

Mas sabe o que é difícil? É olhar para trás e ver que eu poderia ter escolhido outro destino... Mas se eu pensar melhor, não teria as duas coisas mais preciosas da minha vida, minhas filhas pelas quais eu só vivo por ela e para elas.

A vida nos prega muitas surpresas.

Nosso destino traçado, que apesar dos altos e baixos, sempre chegamos lá.

Nada na vida é fácil.

Tudo é possível.

Se a escalarmos chegaremos ao topo. Podemos chegar à felicidade.

Felicidade:

Ela não bate em nossa porta... Nós temos que ir busca-la.

Felicidade:

Só podemos ser felizes se nos permitimos ser felizes.

Felicidade:

É poder sonhar acordada e acreditar que um dia esse sonho pode vir à realidade.

Eu decidi que vou viver. Eu decidi que vou escalar. Eu decidi que vou alcançar. Eu decidi que irei à busca de minha felicidade.

Baseada e inspirada em uma história real...

...Because You Loved Me...

" _Não se acostume com o que não o faz feliz, revolte-se quando julgar necessário._

Alague seu coração de esperanças, mas não deixe que ele se afogue nelas.

Se achar que precisa voltar, volte!

Se perceber que precisa seguir, siga!

Se estiver tudo errado, comece novamente.

Se estiver tudo certo, continue.

Se sentir saudades, mate-a.

Se perder um amor, não se perca!

Se o achar, segure-o! "

_Fernando Pessoa_


	2. Chapter 2 Capítulo 1 - Por ela Para ela

Capitulo I – Por ela, para ela.

― Nós vamos nos atrasar! – Jacob gritou do andar de baixo já impaciente.

― Estou arrumando minha filha! – gritei de volta.

Minha vida... Pode se dizer ser um inferno. Com 17 anos fui obrigada a me casar. Não por amor nem por paixão, mas por que fiquei grávida do meu namorado. Naquela época, há oito anos, tinha o namorado perfeito. Carinhoso, romântico, tudo que eu poderia querer. Mas a gravidez não foi nem um pouco desejada. Eu até fiquei feliz por estar carregando um fruto do nosso amor, porém ele nem olhou na minha cara por duas semanas até eu contar para minha família e sermos abrigados a nos casar. Nosso casamento foi perfeito, para os que olhavam de fora. Grande cerimônia, muitos convidados e ninguém sabia da gravidez, pensavam que era o nosso amor que nos unia. _Grande engano_.

Quando eu estava com quatro meses, descobri que meu bebê seria uma menina e seu nome Carolliny. Com mais ou menos cinco meses reparei que Jacob começou a ficar diferente. Ficou agressivo, briguento e frequente de bar. Vira e mexe, chegava bêbado em casa e brigávamos. Por uma briga que tivemos, quando estava de sete meses e meio de gravidez, Carolliny nasceu prematura e por isso tem asma.

Minha princesinha é linda. Cabelos na cor mogno, olhos castanhos chocolate como os meus, pele branquinha e muito dengosa. Parecida por demais comigo, cheia de minhas manias e graças a Deus, quase nenhum traço seu é semelhante de Jacob.

Acabei nem terminando o meu curso de literatura, pois ficava cuidando de Liny e da casa. Meu marido fez curso de cabelereiro e abriu um salão em frente de casa. Além do salão, depois de um tempo começou a vender bebidas também.

Ganhou bastante dinheiro, dinheiro que só ía para seu bolso e nem ligava para Liny ou para mim. Só gastava o necessário para quando íamos em jantares com seus clientes mais chiques – por assim dizer. Nossas noites foram esfriando e nem nos tocávamos, a não ser quando _ele_ tinha vontade.

Chegou um ano em que ele simplesmente me proibiu de sair de casa, só podia ir ao mercado mais próximo ou a padaria. Nem trabalhar pude. Apenas vivi e ainda vivo do dinheiro dele.

Aos finais de semana são os únicos dias que posso ver minha família:minha mãe, Renné, meu pai, Charlie, meu irmão, Emmett e sua filha, Sophie. Meus pais são os melhores do mundo, muito carinhos e humildes. Emmett, meu irmão sempre brincalhão, com seus vinte e três anos, parecendo ter cinco. Sua filha é um amor de pessoa, sempre carinhosa e é dois anos mais nova que Liny. Há um ano, Emmett se separou de sua esposa Mirella e ficou com a guarda da menina.

A família de Jacob se resume em sua mãe que mora na Argentina e sua irmã que vive com o marido no Brasil. Não cheguei a conhecer minha sogra, Eleonor, e nem minha cunhada Angélica, Jacob diz que nunca se deram bem e quando teve a primeira oportunidade veio para a América do Norte morar com o avô - já falecido.

― Anda logo mulher! É só jogar umas roupas na bolsa.

Nem respondi me concentrando em ajudar Liny se trocar.

― Vem meu amor. Vamos lá pra casa da vovó.

Peguei uma muda de roupa para levar, já que ela sempre sujava a que está vestida, peguei sua mão e descemos as escadas.

― Até que enfim. – resmungou.

Entramos no carro, fomos em direção à casa de minha mãe.

Ao chegarmos foi aquela alegria, minha mãe ama quando venho aos domingos almoçar o tradicional macarrão, passar o dia conversando e de noite pedir pizza ou cachorro-quente. Jacob nunca participa, às vezes almoça e vai para o bar, outras me deixa no portão da casa e vai pro bar ficar o dia inteiro bebendo e jogando truco ou sinuca.

― Mãe... – abracei-a ― Que saudade !

― Eu também querida.

Entramos na casa e logo pude sentir o cheirinho aconchegante de um verdadeiro _lar_.

― E onde está minha neta?

― Deve estar com o pai – falei no sentido de estar com o meu pai.

Deixei as bolsas na sala de estar e fui à procura do meu irmão.

― Fala Emm – cumprimentei ao ver ele no quarto mexendo em seu inseparável computador.

― E aí maninha – trocamos os toques de mão como sempre.

― Cadê a Sôh? – perguntei de minha sobrinha sentando na cama.

― Foi com a mãe pra praia. E a pirralha? – Emm tem a mania de chamar minha filha de pirralha.

― Tá com a mãe e o pai.

Ficamos conversando como sempre. Emm e eu somos muito apegados. Quando conheci Jacob ele foi o primeiro a se impor, mas infelizmente não dei ouvidos a ele.

Logo meus pais entraram e Liny foi para o quarto da Sôh, como de costume, para brincar.

― Oi filha – meu pai me cumprimentou.

― Pai! – abracei ele.

― Como vai tudo?

Meus pais sabem superficialmente como meu relacionamento com Jacob é. Não acho que eles deveriam se preocupar comigo, uma vez que eu decidi seguir esse caminho. Apenas conto tudo para meu irmão, o qual jurou nunca comentar nada com meus pais.

― Tudo bem, pai.

Pouco depois nossa mãe veio nos chamar para almoçar.

Depois do almoço, Liny dormiu. Fiquei a tarde toda conversando com meu irmão e com minha mãe.

De noite, como sempre, Jacob foi me buscar para irmos para casa. Preparei uma marmita, já que nem a "_pau_" vou fazer janta para ele.

_E o tempo passou..._

... Dois anos mais exato.

Meu relacionamento com Jacob não melhorou em nada. Todas as vezes que tento um mínimo diálogo ele se esquiva.

Já são 22:00hrs e Jacob ainda não chegou, normalmente quando ele tem que entregar bebida ele volta cedo, mas dessa vez ele está demorando.

Liny já está dormindo, já que tem prova amanhã. Subi para meu quarto, tomei banho e me troquei para deitar.

Assusto-me quando uma porta é aberta repentinamente e nela entra um Jacob cambaleante.

― Bella, querida! – entrou gritando,"querida" saindo irônico.

― Fala baixo idiota! Sua filha esta dormindo

― N-não fale a-assim comig-o – soluçou andando em minha direção e com o dedo apontado para mim.

Ao chegar próximo já senti o forte teor de bebida e em seguida me pegando de surpresa me agarrou bruscamente já com a boca na minha.

Eu tentei lutar contra, mas foi impossível. Suas mãos eram fortes e me apertavam cada vez mais que tentava me esquivar. Então eu parei de lutar. Deixando-o tomar posse total de meu corpo até que tudo estivesse acabado. E quem sabe assim tudo passaria mais rápido.

(...)

Quando tudo se acabou levantei-me sentindo dores pelo corpo todo. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Entrei no banheiro e deixei que o choro compulsivo tomasse posse de tudo em mim. Poderia ser a forma mais rápida e fácil de acabar com a dor.

Lágrimas de pura dor tanto fisicamente, psicologicamente.

Principalmente a dor em minha alma.

Hoje mais do que nunca desejei acabar com minha vida. Mas se eu me matasse como ficaria minha filha? O que seria dela com um pai que abusa da própria esposa? Um pai que chega bêbado em casa? Um pai que não lhe dá atenção? Carinho? Amor? O que seria dela? A partir de hoje vivo por ela, para ela... Carolliny.

_Eu quase posso ver_

_O sonho que estou sonhando, mas_

_Há uma voz dentro de minha cabeça dizendo _

_Você nunca vai alcança-lo_

_~ "~_

_Cada passo que eu estou dando_

_Cada movimento que eu faço, parece_

_Perdido, está sem direção_

_Minha fé esta abalada_

_Mas eu, eu tenho que continuar tentando_

_Tenho que manter minha cabeça erguida_

_Sempre haverá uma outra montanha_

_Eu sempre vou querer move-la_

_Sempre será uma batalha difícil_

_As vezes eu terei que perder_

_Não é sobre o quão rápido eu chego lá_

_Não é sobre quem esta esperando _

_Do outro lado_

_É a escalada_

_~ "~_

_As lutas que estou enfrentando _

_As oportunidades que eu estou tendo_

_As vezes podem me derrubar, mas_

_Não, eu não estou caindo_

_Eu posso não saber disso_

_Mas estes são os momentos que _

_Eu mais vou lembrar, yeah_

_Só tenho que continuar_

_E eu, eu tenho que ser forte_

_Continuar empurrando_

_(...)_

_Continue em movimento, continue escalando_

_Mantenha a fé, baby_

_Mantenha a fé_

_Mantenha a sua fé._

_The Climb – tradução_


	3. Chapter 3 Capítulo 2 - Ela e Eles

Capitulo II – Ela e eles

Eu pensei seriamente em pedir o divórcio.

Depois daquela noite, várias se repetiram. Sempre a mesma coisa. Chegava tarde e sempre bêbado. Arrasta-me para o quarto e se eu estivesse dormindo, ele me acordava a gritos.

Você deve estar perguntando: "Por que não se separa?" ou "Por que não o denuncia?"

Simples, eu não posso. Por quê? Bom... Primeiro, eu tenho todos os negócios "sujos" dele no meu nome. Segundo, eu não tenho nada. Nem os estudos terminei e não tenho dinheiro. E o terceiro é o que mais martela em minha mente. Eu estou grávida.

Meu pequeno bebê. Não nego que não fiquei feliz. Essa criança nasceria e seria amada por mim e teria Liny, o que mais me preocupa é a reação de Jacob.

Eu poderia muito bem pedir apoio para meus pais e para Emmett, mas eles tinham suas vidas, seus próprios problemas, e eu sei que meu pai trabalha todo dia para sustentar minha mãe, que no momento não está muito bem, e a casa. Emmett por outro lado é pai solteiro e tem que sustentar Sophia, além de estar desempregado. Eu não podia simplesmente aparecer com mais três bocas para serem alimentadas.

Preferi guardar segredo sobre minha gravidez por enquanto.

(...)

Aos três meses não vi como não contar mais sobre a gravidez. Esperaria ele entrar em casa e conversaria com ele.

(...)

Meu coração bate a mil a todo momento, já está quase na hora de Jacob chegar e a verdade ser contada.

― Cadê a comida? – entrou já perguntando, sequer olhou para mim.

― Já está no prato. – minhas mãos suavam entrelaçadas uma na outra.

Depois do jantar decidi contar. Encontrei Jacob no escritório.

― Jacob... – falei meio hesitante ao ver uma garrafa de _whisky_ aberta tendo um pouco a mais que a metade e um copo quase vazio.

― Entre. Fale. E saia.

― Certo... Eu queria falar que eu... Bem... Eu estou grávida. – pronto, falei.

Ele largou os papeis que estava lendo, tomou o resto do líquido dourado e olhou em minha direção.

― Grávida? – me olhou em descrença.

― Sim. De três meses. – minhas mãos ainda suavam.

Mas do que eu tenho medo? Já está feito.

― Own... Isso é bom. – minha cara, acredito eu, estar no chão. Como assim: "isso é bom? "

― Espero que dessa vez não me decepcione e venha um menino.

― Isso não está em minhas mãos. Pode ser outra menina... – nem terminei de falar e ele levantou-se meio alterado.

― _Será menino. Tem que ser menino. Já me basta a __Carlina__. Agora vai vir um menino. Pro seu próprio bem e para dessa criança_ – sua voz é cheia de _veneno. _Eu ainda não podia aceitar que nem saber o nome da própria filha, ele sabe ― Agora, se já acabou. Saia.

Não disse mais nada e saí do escritório. Não estava em condições de brigar com Jacob, não agora. E talvez, nunca.

De noite torci internamente e praticamente implorei para que tivesse um menino. Não por _eu_ querer e sim por preocupação do que aconteceria caso viesse uma menina.

Um mês e meio depois.

Jacob fez questão de me acompanhar para saber o sexo do bebê. Minha família ficou muito feliz por nossa família aumentar. Eles acham que por estar grávida novamente eu me reconciliei com meu marido.

― Então, doutora, é meu menino que esta a caminho, não é? – perguntou com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Carmell, minha obstetra passava a máquina de ultrassom em minha barriga.

― Vamos ver... Já tem nomes papais? – perguntou com seu sorrido branco.

― Miguel. – Jacob já falou.

Miguel? Eu não me lembro de ter falado sobre esse nome com ele, alias não combinei nenhum nome.

Mal trocávamos duas palavras.

― E se for menina? – a médica perguntou com um meio sorriso.

― Não vai se...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar eu já disse:

― Mary Cathy.

― Lindo nome mamãe. E pelo jeito o bebê gostou. Olhe já esta agitada.

Olhei no painel e meus olhos lagrimejaram, esquecendo todo o resto.

― Ei, espera. _Agitada_? Não deveria ser _agitado_? – Jacob falou aumentando a voz e só então cai na realidade onde Jacob não sorria por ganhar mais uma menina, e fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer comigo e com minha pequena Mary Cathy.

― Sr. Black, é Mary Cathy que esta a caminho. Parabéns. – Carmell respondeu alheia a decepção de Jacob e saiu da sala nos deixando a sós.

Calados, saímos do escritório médico. Jacob arrancou o carro em alta velocidade.

Ao entrarmos em casa, começou a despejar:

― Outra menina? Já não basta _Carliny_?

― O nome dela é Carolliny idiota! – corrigi inconformada por ele nem saber o nome da própria filha.

― É o que eu disse – falou rapidamente não dando importância ― Mas será que nem pra isso você presta? Você vai tirar essa coisa da sua barriga. Vamos tentar de novo e se nascer menina novamente, terá o mesmo destino _dessa_ Marrie.

― É Mary Jacob! E se você pensa que eu vou tirar minha filha, que a propósito é sua também, lamento te decepcionar. Mas ela vira ao mundo e será amada!

― NÃO! E OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO! E VOCÊ VAI SIM TIRAR ESSA CRIANÇA!

― NÃO, EU NÃO VOU. ESSA CRIANÇA É MINHA! SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER, DANE-SE!

― NÃO ERGA A VOZ PARA FALAR COMIGO ISABELLA. EU SOU SEU MARIDO.

― UM CRÁPULA É UMA PALAVRA MAIS QUALIFICADA. MOSTRO!

Senti meu rosto ardendo e então entendi. Ele me bateu. Um sonoro e forte tapa. Ergui o olhar e o vi saindo pela porta dos fundos.

― BÊBADO! – gritei na esperança dele ouvir.

Chorando entrei no banheiro e tomei meu banho.

Três semanas se passaram, naquele dia, Jacob não voltou para casa de noite. O que foi bom, eu não vou tirar minha filha.

Quando vem pra casa nem toca no assunto, tampouco olha para minha cara.

Chega em casa depois da uma da manhã e muitas vezes o vi chegando seis, sete da manhã. Já não dividíamos a mesma cama à semanas, o que me deixa contente. As visitas na casa de meus pais se tornaram raras. Eles questionavam o motivo do afastamento e com uma desculpa de que Jacob está trabalhando e que eu ajudo-o, eles aceitam.

Liny, sempre muito bem na escola e parece carente a cada dia em que espera seu pai dar boa noite.

Era uma quinta feira quando recebi um das piores noticias de minha vida. Meus pais morreram. Charlie e Renné foram vitimas de um grave acidente de carro, do qual um carro saiu da pista e os acertou. Fiquei inconsolável. Liny também chorou muito, teve pesadelos de noite. Meus pais se foram. Meu porto-seguro se fora. Minha pequena Liny e minha bebê perderam a única pessoa que poderia passar a imagem paterna em suas vidas, e uma segunda mãe extraordinária.

E eu nem tive ao menos uma chance de pedir desculpas à eles por não escutá-los.

O funeral foi rápido, apenas uma missa e depois o enterro. Irmãos, irmãs, primos, tios distantes, entre várias outras pessoas compareceram. Liny ficou com meus tios enquanto eu fiquei a chorar no ombro do meu irmão, que também chorava muito. A pequena Sôh então, chorava mais que todos.

O crápula do meu marido apenas ficou de pé olhando o horizonte com os braços cruzados.

(...)

Na escritura que meus pais deixaram, ficou apenas a casa que ficou com meu irmão e sua filha e para minhas filhas uma pequena poupança.

(...)

Em breve eu daria a luz a minha Mary Cathy.

Longos e sofridos quatro meses se passaram, minha barriga cresceu muito.

Jacob. Esse quase não tive mais noticias, sumia de casa direto. Lógico que eu não sou burra e sei que ele deve ter varias amantes. Mas nem ligo onde ele se _enfia_, contando que ele não me queira mais.

― Mãe. Mãe – minha filha vinha correndo em minha direção.

― Fale meu amor. – parei de cortar o tomate que estou picotando para fazer a salada do jantar para olhar minha filha.

― Tirei um A no teste de matemática!

― Nossa! Como meu bebê é esperto. – ela ama quando depois de uma prova difícil da qual ela estudava bastante tirava nota máxima e recebia elogios.

― Mãe – falou com pesar ― Eu não sou mais um bebê! – irritou-se ― Eu tenho dez anos. Logo sou uma moça e bebê é a Cathy! – formou um beicinho.

― Mas você sempre será meu bebê! Quando você tiver 25 anos, 30, 40, eu vou te chamar de bebê. Você e sua irmã.

Abaixei-me e dei um beijo em sua testa.

― Agora, suba lave as mãos para jantarmos.

― Não vamos esperar o papai? – quase não escutei. Sua voz foi baixa e sofrida.

― Meu amor, você sabe como seu pai é... Filha não fique assim – falei com a voz embargada ao perceber seus olhos brilharem com lágrimas contidas ― Ele não merece uma lágrima sua Liny. Não sofra por ele. Você tem a mim. Sei que posso não ser tudo. Mas eu me dou por inteira. Faço o que tiver ao meu alcance para lhe ver sorrir – dei um toquinho em seu nariz, lhe tirando uma pequena risada ― E quero que sempre lembre: Eu e você, juntas para sempre. Para o que der e vier – juntei meus dedões da mão os colocando lado a lado e fiz um movimento circular, mostrando que sempre, sempre seguiremos juntas.

― Pra sempre mãe. Juntas para sempre – repetiu.

Abraçamo-nos enquanto nossas lágrimas insistiam em cair de nossos olhos.

Quando nos acalmamos, levantei e limpei as lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rostinho de anjo.

― Agora vai lavar as mãos e lavar esse rosto menina – falei com falso tom de braveza dando um sorriso.

Gargalhando ela subiu as escadas e eu fiquei olhando.

É muito difícil ver que toda a minha situação com Jacob acaba afetando principalmente Liny. Odeio ver seus olhos tristes e principalmente quando o causador delas é aquele pai desnaturado, que nem pai deveria ser considerado.

Passei uma água no meu rosto e pus a mesa para nós duas.

― Pronto. Mãos limpas, e eu estou faminta – despertei quando Liny apareceu falando e erguendo as mãos para eu ver que estão limpas.

Dei risada e comemos em meio a risos.

22h00min falei para Liny escovar os dentes para dormirmos. Jacob ainda não chegou. Graças a Deus, a partir do quinto mês ele não me forçou a fazer nada, alegando eu estar muito gorda. Vira e meche, na primeira oportunidade ele me chama de gorda. No começo eu me importava muito com isso. Sempre tive cuidados com meu corpo, mas agora, já não me importo tanto, afinal, _ninguém me vê._

― Mãe, já escovei.

Fui junto no quarto. Ela deitou na cama e eu, como sempre a cobri sentando na cama e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

― Boa noite, meu amor. Sonhe com os anjinhos. – desejei carinhosamente afagando seus cabelos.

― Boa noite mãe.

― E nunca se esqueça. Eu e você. Juntas para s...

― Juntas para sempre. Para o que der e vier – ela completou.

― Isso. Eu te amo muito.

― Eu te amo mais mãe.

― Não, eu te amo muitooo mais – rimos.

― Até amanhã – me levantei e apaguei a luz de seu quarto. Fechei a porta e me encaminhei para meu quarto alisando minha barriga.

Cathy não é muito agitada, então não tenho muitos problemas para dormir. Adormeci rapidamente.

Acordei ainda nem amanhecera com dores muito fortes e sentindo o colchão úmido.

Olhei ao redor tentando me acalmar, não podia me desesperar. Não poderia recorrer a Jacob, pois o mesmo não dormia mais na mesma cama que eu, e nem sabia se o próprio estava em casa, então respirando fundo peguei meu celular discando para o táxi. Peguei a bolsa já separada para ir ao hospital e chamei Liny. A mesma me ajudou a chegar no táxi e prometeu que ficaria com a vizinha, Aline, uma velha senhora que se dispôs a ficar com ela.

(...)

No hospital foi rápido. Cheguei, fui pra sala de parto. Fiz muita força e queria desesperadamente que meu pai, meu irmão ou até quem sabe, alguém qualquer, para me apoiar nessa hora. Mas sozinha consegui e trouxe Mary Cathy para o mundo.

Ela é linda. Um bebê muito chorão. E o mais importante, forte e saudável.

No dia seguinte Emmett, que foi avisado pelo hospital veio me visitar e junto dele veio Liny e Sôh.

― _Manhêê_ – minha filha veio correndo até mim.

― Oi minha pequena – lhe dei um abraço apertado.

― E ai mana? Cadê a outra pirralha? – meu irmão falou se aproximando.

― Não chame minha irmã de pirralha Tio! E eu também não! – Liny defendeu a irmã.

― Ok – ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição ― Não chamo vocês mais de pirralha, pirralha. – ri guando Liny deu um tapinha no braço de Emm.

― Tiaa – Sôh falou animada

― Oi coisa linda.

― Com licença, olha quem chegou mamãe. – uma enfermeira entrou carregando um pacotinho rosa.

Aproximou-se e me estendeu o mesmo.

O peguei lembrando quando fiz o mesmo quando era Liny.

― Oi Cathy! – falei sorrindo.

― Deixa eu ver mãe – Liny falou chegando próxima de mim ― Ela é linda!

― É mesmo. E tem seu formato de rosto e o cabelinho quando era pequena.

Poucos minutos depois Cathy já reclama de fome. É maravilhoso amamentar. Uma sensação única e especial. Pode ser dolorido, mas é gostoso saber que ela depende de você.

Emmett deixou um pequeno presente e foi embora levando a criançada junto.

Uma semana depois recebi alta juntamente com Cathy e nem pensei em ligar para Jacob, chamei um táxi, e fomos para casa.

Utilizamos o mesmo berço de Liny, que foi colocado no meu quarto. Jacob nem falou nada, agora que ele dormia no quarto de hóspedes. No entanto, sempre que Cathy chora de noite ele reclama, xingando-me. Nem liguei, _to pouco me lixando_ para o que ele pensa ou deixa de pensar. O que me importa são minhas filhas.

Acordei várias vezes durante a madrugada para hora amamentar ou apenas para cantar para Cathy. Uma rotina cansativa, mas prazerosa.

(...)

**Três anos depois.**

Três longos anos passaram. Certas coisas mudaram muito. Jacob fechou o salão e agora trabalha apenas com as bebidas. Jacob quase não fica na casa, uma vez ou outra vem pegar roupas e só.

Com um grande incentivo do meu irmão, comecei a cuidar mais do meu corpo, já que quando Cathy nasceu eu dei uma relaxada e decidindo não depender mais do dinheiro de Jacob, arranjei um emprego como atendente de uma loja de roupas e acessórios femininos, trabalhando das 7 as 12, o período de Cathy na creche.

Liny já virou mocinha, e devo dizer que foi engraçado como aconteceu. Estávamos na nossa escapada habitual de ir ao shopping, Cathy ficou com o tio, e ela diz que necessitava ir ao banheiro. Estava com 12 anos. Ao chegar no banheiro entrou na cabine e pouco tempo depois ela falou com a voz embargada

― _Mãe... Acho que estou com hemorragia._

― _Como? – perguntei preocupada mas já tinha em mente o que estava acontecendo._

― _Tem muito sangue aqui. Mãe, to com medo._

_Ela abriu a porta e então eu entendi._

― _Parabéns meu amor! – gritei._

― _O que?- seus olhos se arregalaram minimamente._

― _Você ficou mocinha – meus olhos lacrimejaram._

― _Tá. Mãe. – seu rosto totalmente vermelhinho. _―_ Mas me ajuda?_

― _Ok. Fecha a porta que eu vou à farmácia. Espera ai. – falei saindo._

― _Sair desse jeito é que não vou néh? – falou irônica._

_Feliz, fui atrás de uma farmácia e comprei o que ela precisaria. Cheguei ao banheiro e ela cantarolava baixinho. Apenas ri e dei as instruções, assim como minha mãe fez comigo._

_(...)_

Ela ainda sofre pela ausência do pai, mas não deixa transparecer muito. Isso me deixa ainda mais orgulhosa da filha forte que tenho.

Cathy está cada dia mais linda e muito parecida comigo e com Liny. Completará 3 anos daqui a dois dias e hoje resolvi comprar um presente para ela.

Pedi que Emmett ficasse com ela e junto de Liny fui ao Shopping Center Max, o shopping mais completo da cidade.

Liny escolheu o presente. Uma boneca de pano linda.

Andamos, conversamos e resolvemos ir à praça de alimentação. Só não sabia que isso mudaria muitas coisas. Na verdade mudaria tudo.

Ao sentarmo-nos à mesa, vimos uma cena que eu desejei nunca, jamais, presenciar e muito menos que minha pequena visse, esta que já está com olhos cobertos de lágrimas olhando a cena.

Jacob. Uma mulher. Dois garotinhos. Felizes.

Assim, como tenho certeza que eu desejei ser e que Liny desejou muito mais.


	4. Chapter 4 Capítulo 3 - Ele

Capitulo III – Ele

_Ao sentarmos na mesa vimos uma cena que eu desejei nunca, jamais, presenciar e muito menos minha pequena, que já está com olhos cobertos de lágrimas diante da cena_

_Jacob. Uma mulher. Dois garotinhos. Felizes._

_Assim, como tenho certeza que eu desejei ser e que Liny desejou muito mais._

E o pior é que, por mais que eu não tivesse dúvidas, a semelhança entre os meninos e Jacob é incontestável.

De repente Liny levanta e corre em disparada em direção ao parquinho do Shopping.

― Liny! – gritei ― Carolliny! – gritei um pouco mais alto. Mas de nada adiantou e diante de meus olhos ela desapareceu. Sair do lugar ficou difícil. Parece que minhas forças acabaram e então desatei a chorar, não me importando nem um pouco de estar em público.

Ao chegar no Play Games, o parquinho do shopping, vejo varias crianças correndo e brincando com os fliperamas, muitas entre amigos, irmãos, pais e com suas mães. Procurei por cabelinhos pretos-chocolates e a encontrei em um banco olhando em direção a um casal que brincava de jogar boliche de máquina com uma menina de aproximadamente 6 - 7 anos, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Andei em direção a Carolliny.

― Filha... – falei meio hesitante.

Ela me olhou com muita dor nos olhos.

― Por que mãe? Só... P-por quê? – seus olhos me encaravam cheios de lágrimas e ao mesmo tempo duvidosos, dolorosos, e desatou a chorar.

Abracei-a imediatamente e deixei lágrimas rolarem silenciosas pelo meu rosto.

― Meu anjo, por favor, não fique assim... Lembra o que te disse? Carolliny, lembra? Ele NÃO merece lágrimas derramadas por nenhuma de nós e principalmente vindas de você.

― Mas é difícil mãe! Ver a alegria com que ele pegava e abraçava aquele menino, o beijava no rosto, o olhar amoroso... Eu nunca, NUNCA recebi nem sequer um terço disso. Ele nunca me levou no shopping, nunca foi PAI de verdade... Mãe... Ele não foi... E eu sinto muito mais falta do que deveria... Muito mais – as palavras machucavam meu coração, e se machucava mais ainda ao ouvir seus soluços sofridos.

Ficamos abraçadas e ninguém pareceu perceber nossa situação, ou então ignoravam.

Percebi Liny ficar tensa e olhou diretamente para a entrada do Play Game. Segui seu olhar e vi Jacob, uma mulher loira, muito bonita e mais dois meninos, no que parecem serem gêmeos, ambos com o mesmo tom de cabelo de Jacob e mesmo tom de pele, entrando e indo em direção aos brinquedos. Levantei-me num rompante e peguei na mão de Liny. Só quero sair daqui e poupar sofrimento da minha pequena.

― Vem, Liny, venha. Só não olhe, pode ser pior.

Ela voltou a ficar com olhos marejados, nos abraçamos e seguimos para a saída, passando o mais longe possível de Jacob.

Como tinha uma boa quantia de dinheiro para comprar o presente de Cathy e ainda sobrou um pouco, decidi pegar um táxi em vez de ônibus.

Esperei até que viesse um, entramos e seguimos para casa. No caminho o rosto de Liny ainda permanece molhado e percebi que lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por suas bochechas rosadas enquanto olha pela janela do táxi com o olhar perdido.

Ao chegarmos, seus olhos pareciam pesados.

― Vem meu amor.

Paguei o motorista que nos olhou com compaixão e entramos. Fomos direto para meu quarto e deitamos na cama. Coloquei o corpo pequeno de Liny parcialmente em cima do meu e vagamente seus olhos se fecharam, seu rosto ficou seco e sua respiração mais leve. Olhei minha filha dormir um pouco mais tranquila para depois me permitir tirar um cochilo antes de Cathy chegar.

(...)

Acordei duas horas depois, Liny ainda dorme em cima de mim, agarrada a minha blusa. Olhei para seu rosto sereno e tranquilo, bem diferentes de quando estava acordada. Abaixo dos olhos pequenas olheiras.

Decidi deixa-la dormir mais um pouco.

Peguei o telefone primeiramente discando o número de Emmett para perguntar que horas traria minha filha de volta. Cathy resolveu dormir lá na casa do tio fazendo companhia a Sophia. Desejei boa noite a minha pequena menor e desliguei.

Tomei um banho, e logo em seguida desci para a cozinha com muita fome. Preparei uma vitamina. Tomava o segundo copo quando ouço gritos lá de cima.

Subi as escadas correndo, quase caindo no ultimo degrau, em direção ao meu quanto fui. Ao entrar lá, a imagem de Liny se contorcendo na cama e gritando me deixou angustiada e com uma raiva muito intensa pelo vagabundo do Jacob.

Me aproximei da cama.

― Filha – a sacudi ― Liny acorda.

― N-não! Por favor... Pai... Eu também sou sua filha! – gritava em pura angustia.

\- Carolliny acorda! - Chamei mais alto.

― Não nos abandone... Não. Não. Não! – começou a chorar e se sacudir.

Eu não aguentava mais vê-la desse jeito. Gritei:

\- CAROLLINY ACORDA!

Com um levantamento repentino e um grito estridente ela acordou, começando a chorar compulsivamente.

― NÃO!

― Filha! Filha está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho. Liny foi só um pesadelo – abracei-a fortemente tentando dar-lhe segurança.

― Não m-mãe. Foi a mais dura e cruel realidade – ela falou um pouco mais calma, mas com lágrimas caindo.

― Quer me contar? – perguntei carinhosamente acariciando seu rosto.

― Foi tão horrível – seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta, seus olhos encheram de água rapidamente ― Nós: eu, você, minha irmã e papai estávamos na sala e vocês dois discutiam alto. Ele disse que pegaria suas coisas e iria embora. Disse que nessa casa nada é dele, que eu e Cathy não somos filhas dele, que somos aberrações, que não merecemos nada. Disse que os dois meninos são o maior orgulho que ele tem.

"Eu chorava muito e disse que sou filha dele sim, mas ele negou e... E falou muitas coisas horríveis, mãe – caiu no choro novamente e não era a única, pois os meus olhos mais pareciam cachoeiras, respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes antes de continuar o sonho ― Disse que somos apenas estorvos que ele não consegue se livrar. Ele subiu as escadas e voltou com uma mala. Só havia eu, você e ele na cena, Cathy sumiu. Você apenas olhava para ele com um brilho raivoso no olhar. Eu pedi para ele não ir, mas ele ficou agressivo e levantou a mão para me bater sem motivo coerente. Você vendo o que iria acontecer entrou na minha frente e o tapa foi tão forte que você caiu no chão inerte. Eu comecei a gritar "não" enquanto ele te chutava e xingava você por ter entrado em minha frente... Mãe, foi horrível."

Terminou de falar me abraçando mais forte ainda.

― Calma pequena. Foi apenas um sonho ruim – tentei acalma-la.

― Mas mãe...Isso pode acontecer. Eu não quero que se machuque por minha causa – Não a deixei terminar.

― Eu morreria por você e por sua irmã Carolliny.

Ela chorou mais um pouco no meu ombro.

― Eu te amo mãe. Muito pra sempre.

― Eu também meu amor. Você e sua irmã são as coisas mais preciosas de minha vida.

Fiz cafuné nela até ela dormir novamente. Minha raiva de Jacob aumenta cada vez mais, já não aguentava essa situação.

_Eu não sei onde estou_

_Estou parado atrás_

_Estou cansado de esperar_

_Estou esperando aqui constantemente_

_Espero que eu encontre_

_O que eu tenho perseguido_

_Eu atiro pro céu_

_Estou cravado no chão_

_Então, por que eu tento?_

_Eu sei que vou cair._

_Eu achei que podia voar_

_Então porque eu me afoguei?_

_Eu nunca vou saber porquê._

_Está vindo a baixo, baixo, baixo._

_Eu não estou pronto pra partir_

_Porque então eu nunca saberia_

_O que eu poderia estar perdendo_

_Mas eu estou perdendo demais_

_Então quando eu desistir_

_Pelo que eu estive desejando?_

_Eu atiro pro céu_

_Estou cravado no chão_

_Então, por que eu tento?_

_Eu sei que vou cair._

_Eu achei que podia voar_

_Então porque eu me afoguei?_

_Eu nunca vou saber porquê._

_Está vindo a baixo, baixo, baixo._

_Oh, eu estou caindo, caindo, caindo_

_Eu não consigo achar outro caminho_

_E eu não quero ouvir aquele som_

_De perder o que eu nunca achei._

_Eu atiro pro céu_

_Estou cravado no chão_

_Então, por que eu tento?_

_Eu sei que vou cair._

_Eu achei que podia voar_

_Então porque eu me afoguei?_

_Eu nunca vou saber porquê._

_Está vindo a baixo, baixo, baixo._

_Eu atiro pro céu_

_Estou cravado no chão_

_Então, por que eu tento?_

_Eu sei que vou cair._

_Eu achei que podia voar_

_Então porque eu me afoguei?_

_Está vindo a baixo, baixo, baixo._


	5. Chapter 5 Capitulo 3P2- Primeiro Contato

Oi gente.. Desculpe essa demora toda, aqui está, espero que gostem.

* * *

No inicio da noite, terminei o jantar e chamei Liny que depois de dormir um pouco mais de tarde estava no computador fazendo pesquisa para um trabalho escolar.

Na mesa comíamos em um silencio confortável. Ela foi a primeira a interrompê-lo.

― Mãe, onde está Cathy?

― Ela quis dormi na casa do seu Tio para brincar com a Sôh. Sabe como elas são apegadas.

― É. – ela disse apenas isso dando de ombros.

Logo após do jantar, ela me ajudou com a louça e fomos tomar banho para dormir.

(...)

No dia seguinte acordei e a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para o Sol que brilhava penetrando com seus raios o vitrô da janela e sorri com uma sensação boa. Fiz minha higiene, tomei meu banho e desci para preparar o café para Liny ir à escola.

Fiz panqueca recheada e suco natural.

― Bom dia Mãe – Liny desceu as escadas já uniformizada, como sempre linda. Veio até mim me dando um beijo na bochecha enquanto eu coloco panquecas no seu prato.

― Bom dia pequena.

Comemos conversando sobre o que faríamos hoje e Liny falava sobre matérias que teria hoje, provas e sobre os professores.

― Meu professor de história é tão legal mãe. Ele chama Hiago.

― Ah é? E isso não tem nada a ver com ele sendo o professor mais novo da escola? – perguntei matreira.

― Não mãe. Ele é um ótimo professor, e além do mais ele é noivo de _uma tal_ de Pâmela. – fez careta. Eu ri.

― E como a senhorita sabe disso? Posso saber? – disse com falso som de braveza, mas feliz, parecia que o episódio do sonho fora isso, apenas um sonho.

― Aff... Ele sempre fala dela mãe. Ele é apaixonado.

― Tudo bem oh senhorita-sabe-tudo, vamos para a escola senão vai se atrasar.

― Tá! Só vou escovar os dentes.

Meia hora depois, peguei o carro que Jacob deixa pra eu usar para levar as meninas na escola. Cathy iria para a creche com o Emmett.

Deixei Liny na escola e segui em direção a Loja Pure Beauty, loja onde trabalho. O salário é bom, dá para sustentar eu e as meninas sem problemas para as coisas mais básicas. Estou juntando desde quando comecei a trabalhar um dinheiro para alugar uma casa só para nós, assim quem sabe me livro de Jacob. Falando nele, me pergunto onde esse verme teria se enfiado. Deve estar com a amante vagaba dele e com os filhos, já que deu de ignorar completamente minhas meninas.

― Oi Kelly – cumprimentei minha chefa, Kelly Hanistow.

― Bom dia Bella – como sempre simpática.

Comecei a separar as peças de roupas. Ora por numeração, cor, modelo.

― Bella, querida – minha chefa me chamou ― Tenho que ir buscar Pietro na casa da minha amiga, olhe a loja por mim, por favor.

― Pode deixar Kelly.

― Ah... Já ia me esquecendo, a Sr.ª Cullen ficou de vir pegar os modelos da nova coleção, já está separado lá no depósito, entregue para ela.

― Certo. Vai lá.

Ela pegou a chave do corro e foi buscar o filho, Pietro de cinco anos, um menino encantador.

Continuei fazendo meu trabalho quando a porta é aberta e por ela entra um homem. Com a respiração meio acelerada e o coração batendo forte fui até o balcão de atendimento.

― Pois não? – perguntei tentando manter a voz normal.

― Bom dia, quase boa tarde – deu um sorriso torto lindo ― Vim pegar uma encomenda da Alice.

\- Alice ...?

\- Cullen. Alice Cullen.

― Ah sim – falei meio decepcionada por logo chegar na conclusão que esse seria o noivo. Kelly havia me contado rapidamente sobre Alice. Subi no deposito procurando as encomendas. Peguei a sacola que tinha escrita nela "Cullen" e me voltei ao magnifico homem. Pele clara, ombros largos e braços fortes, pela camisa meio apertada dá para ver os músculos de seu abdome e seu rosto parecido com de um anjo, porém com feições másculas. E aqueles olhos? Verdes esmeraldas mesclando um pouco com o azul. O cabelo é o maior charme. Rebeldes e espetados para todos os lados e com uma cor única de bronze.

― Aqui está senhor – lhe entreguei a sacola.

― Nada de senhor, afinal não sou tão velho – não pude deixar de corar.

― Bem, apenas assine aqui – lhe entreguei uma papelada de entrega de encomenda.

― Pronto. Desculpe a pergunta, mas qual o seu nome? Sempre que venho aqui é Kelly que me recebe.

― Ér – fiquei um pouco atrapalhada ― Isabella, mas apenas Bella – corei mais.

― Bom, sou Edward, e lindo nome Isabella – o modo como ele falou meu nome me fez arrepiar até a espinha.

Fiquei sem palavras, apenas encarando aquele par de esmeraldas.

Afinal, o que eu estava pensando? Eu sou casada. Ok. Essa não é uma desculpa muito plausível, há muito tempo não me considero casada, mas ainda assim, o que ele poderia ver em mim?

Fui despertada quando um celular começou a tocar.

Ele que também parecia em transe me encarando, tateou os bolsos sacando um celular do bolso esquerdo o atendendo.

― Fala nanica – exibiu um lindo sorriso ― Alice você tem tamanho para ser pintora de roda pé – deu uma pausa. Eu consegui escutar uns gritos do outro lado enquanto Edward apenas ria ― Tá. Alice eu já estou na loja pegando as roupas. Tá. Tchau Pigmeu – outro grito ― Também te amo – e desligou ainda rindo se voltando para mim.

― Bom, foi um prazer lhe conhecer Isabella. Até algum dia, que tenho que ir, já que Alice já esta quase dando um piti.

― Prazer em lhe conhecer também Edward.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e se foi. Provavelmente levar as roupas para sua histérica noiva. _Afinal o que eu estou pensando? Eu não posso estar com ciúmes dele. Eu nem o conheço. Ele tem uma mulher e eu sou condenada ao meu casamento infernal. Ponto final. _Falei comigo mesma.

Na hora do almoço, comi no restaurante que sempre costumo ir, comida boa e barata.

Meu horário de trabalho vai até as 14h00min, horário que pego Cathy na creche e Liny na casa da Beatriz, as duas são sempre juntas e como eu trabalho, Júlia, mãe de Bia fica com ela.

Depois de comer voltei para a loja, Kelly já estava lá, fazendo contas.

― Bella, querida, como andam as coisas lá na sua casa? – Kelly, além de minha patroa é minha amiga, que junto de Júlia também sabe tudo sobre minha vida ao lado de Jacob. As duas me apoiam mais que tudo a juntar dinheiro para me mudar da casa e me livrar do Jacob pedindo divórcio.

― Cada dia pior. Não vejo a hora de conseguir fazer o que estou planejando. Porém, ainda falta muito. Não sei se vou conseguir.

― Devagar você vai conseguir Bella, e quem rirá da cara um do outro será você.

― Assim espero amiga – dei-lhe um abraço.

― Agora vai buscar a Cathy, já são 14h10min.

― Está bem. Tchau Kelly. – nem tinha visto que a hora passara tão rápido.

― Tchau Bella, ate amanhã.

Entrei no carro e segui em direção a escolinha de Cathy.

Parei em frente à Creche Seahorse. Avistei Cathy ao lado da professora tagarelando. Desci do carro indo em direção a minha pequena menor.

― Oi meu amorzinho.

― Mamãe – correu e me abraçou.

A enchi de beijos por todo rosto escutando sua gargalhada gostosa.

― Boa tarde Senhora Black – a professora me cumprimentou. Já falei que odeio ser chamada de Senhora Black? Pois é, eu odeio, repudio.

― Apenas Bella, Sra Martins. – sorri.

\- Claro. Bella. - sorriu gentilmente.

― Mamãe, eu quero lanche do Mc. – Cathy chamou minha atenção.

― Querida, hoje não.

Ela fez um biquinho lindo que quase, eu disse quase, fui persuadida.

― Já vamos. Tchau Sra. Martins.

― Tchau meninas.

Peguei Cathy acomodando-a na cadeirinha ganhada por Kelly, prendi o cinto certo e fomos em direção à casa de Júlia.

Como ainda teria que passar no mercado, nem entrei na casa como às vezes costumo fazer, apenas buzinei e esperei que Liny viesse.

― Oi mãe – Liny entrou no carro ― Oi Cathy.

― Oi Liny – respondemos eu e Cathy juntas e depois rimos.

― Então, como foi a escola?

― Ah, mãe. O de sempre - deu de ombros.

Chegamos em casa e comemos umas bolachas, já que já tinham almoçado. Depois Cathy como sempre, após de eu dar seu banho foi tirar um cochilo da tarde na sala assistindo desenho e Liny foi tomar banho também e ficar no computador ou fazendo lições. Eu limpei a casa, lavei roupa, passei roupa e lavei quintal. Quando vi o horário fiquei surpresa, 18h00min. Peguei alguns ingredientes na dispensa para fazer o jantar.

Enquanto cortava cenoura para fazer misturado com arroz junto de milho e ervilha, ouvi a porta da frente abrir, que da mesma adentrou uma pessoa pela qual eu gostaria de ver um pouco mais tarde ou até quem sabe, nunca mais.

Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6 Capitulo 4 - Um basta

Capitulo IV – Um basta

_Jacob._

― Ah – exclamei irônica ― Quer dizer que você tem casa?

― Como Isabella?

― Eu perguntei se agora você lembrou que tem casa e duas filhas na mesma.

― Olha o tom comigo – sua voz é embolada,bêbado. Só podia mesmo.

Arg. Era só o que faltava, esse bastardo, filho da puta achar que tem moral alguma comigo.

― Eu falo da maneira que eu bem entender. Agora me diga, ficou perdido na rua para ter demorado tanto para voltar? – obvio que eu sei o motivo dele não estar em casa nos últimos cinco dias.

― E o que isso te interessa? Você deveria me agradecer por te dar comida, água, teto...

― Eu não preciso disso. Mas suas filhas sim...

Ele nem me deixou terminar:

― Filhas SUAS Isabella. Eu não queria nenhuma e você sabe muito bem disso.

― Será que não percebe que essa rejeição as magoa? Você não tem coração? Que eu saiba para elas nascerem você teve a colaboração.

― Uma colaboração uma ova Isabella. A culpa foi sua. Eu não mandei você engravidar nem da primeira vez, muito menos na segunda. Para mim _Caromel_ e _Catrina_ não significam nada na minha vida.

Nessa hora vi tudo vermelho.

― É CAROLLINY E CATHY IDIOTA. E QUEM SIGNIFICA ALGUMA COISA PARA VOCÊ? AQUELA CINICOLADA E AQUELES MENINOS? ELES VALEM ALGO PARA VOCÊ?

Ele pareceu meio surpreso por eu saber sobre a loira e os meninos, mas disfarçou.

― Quer saber, eles sim eu tenho orgulho de ser pai. Aqueles meninos valem mil tanto da Carmina e Caity.

Dei um sonoro tapa em seu rosto com toda a minha força. Não deixaria Jacob pisar em mim. Não mais.

― ENTÃO VAI LÁ COM SUA FAMILIA MARAVILHOSA. VAI FICAR COM ELES. NOS DEIXE EM PAZ.

Ele me olhou com raiva no olhar. Chegou a erguer a mão para devolver o tapa, porem não o fez.

― PAZ VAI SER ALGO DIFICIL DE SE TER ISABELLA. E DAQUI EU NÃO SAIO. A CASA É MINHA.

Não sei de onde tirei forças e gritei.

― EU QUERO O DIVORCIO.

Jacob pareceu baixar a bola.

― COMO É?

― Isso que você ouviu. Amanhã mesmo irei atrás de um advogado, e ai de você de não aceitar, porque eu vou até o fim. Minha felicidade nem é de longe tão importante quanto de Carolliny e de Cathy Jacob, e se você está interferindo na felicidade delas, irei te tirar da vida delas de uma vez.

Ele deu uma bufada e soltou uma risadinha irônica.

― Ótimo Isabella. Desse jeito eu me livro do estorvo que você e as suas filhas me trazem. Mas nessa casa você não fica, nem um centavo você tirará daqui. Essa casa é minha.

― E quem disse que eu preciso do seu dinheiro? Eu quero mais é que você, seu dinheiro e sua outra fami... Não. Eu quero que você, seu dinheiro e sua família se FODAM.

Me virei para seguir em direção a escada afim de pegar minhas roupas quando senti mãos fortes me prendendo no braço.

― Aonde pensa que vai?

― Vou fingir que você está realmente interessado e lhe falar. Eu vou embora desse inferno.

Me soltei de seu braço subindo os degraus escutando sua gargalhada.

Ao chegar no ultimo degrau me deparo com uma cena que me desarmou totalmente. Se antes eu me segurava ao máximo, ao ver Cathy e Liny abraçadas, chorando muito, me destruiu.

Lagrimas já começam a se formar em meus olhos.

― Meus amores... – sussurrei.

― Mãe... Por que o papai é assim? Por quê? Somos estorvos para vocês, não é? – Liny falava entre soluços.

Sentei-me no chão abraçando as duas.

― Nunca. NUNCA repita isso de novo Liny. Vocês são as pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo. Nada mais importa. O pai de vocês é complicado...

― Ele não nos ama? – Cathy com toda a sua ingenuidade de três anos me perguntou.

― Vou ser sincera filha. Jacob pode amar, mas de um jeito totalmente diferente de como eu as amo. Ele não sabe demonstrar sentimentos.

― Ele nos _chamulou_ de _estoivo_ mãe. Que nós não damos orgulho a ele.

― Não liga para o que ele fala. Ele é bobo Cathy. Agora vamos arrumar umas malas e vamos pra casa do tio Emm até as coisas se resolverem tá? – falei secando meu rosto.

― Tudo mãe.

― Liny, querida dê um banho em Cathy enquanto eu arrumo as malas.

― Dou sim. Vem Cathy – Pegou em sua mãozinha e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Respirei fundo antes de entrar no meu quarto. Olhei ao redor e me vi perguntando se isso é a coisa certa a se fazer, e apenas flashes de Liny e Cathy chorando me faz ver que _isso_ o que estou fazendo é certo, é uma libertação, para todas nós. Peguei duas mochilas grandes, abri meu guarda-roupa pegando minhas roupas. Peguei escova, shampoo e minhas coisas íntimas no banheiro. Coloquei na mala livros, documentos. Entrei no quarto de Liny pegando roupa de escola, cadernos, roupas suas e de Cathy, escovas de dente.

Os brinquedos coloquei em uma sacolinha. Quando terminei tudo, peguei meu celular chamando um táxi.

― Pronta mãe – Cathy veio no colo de Liny toda arrumada e cheirosa.

― Que linda meu bem – olhei em volta do quarto vendo se tem algo que esqueci ― Acho que é só. Liny dê uma olhada em seu quarto para ver se eu peguei tudo.

Liny passou Cathy para mim e foi para o quarto.

― E como você está minha pequena menor? – acaricio seu rostinho.

― Bem mamãe. Eu to _tliste_ porque vamos embora, mas feliz por ficar perto da Sôh.

― É mesmo. Agora por enquanto vamos morar com seu tio chato.

Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

Ouvi uma buzina. Deve ser o táxi.

Coloquei Cathy no chão pegando as malas descendo-as.

O motorista me ajudou a coloca-las no porta-malas. Liny desceu minutos depois com algumas coisinhas.

Entrei dentro da casa a fim de pegar todo o dinheiro escondido e me deparo com Jacob segurando em copo de _whisky_.

― Então é assim, não é Isabella?

― É o que Jacob?

― Você vai embora? Vai levar aquelas inúteis para nunca mais voltar?

― É o que pretendo, nunca mais olhar para sua cara e nunca mais ver MINHAS filhas sofrerem e derramarem lágrimas por alguém não digno das mesmas.

― Pois então vai tarde. E _óh_ não quero ninguém pedindo dinheiro. Vou tirar amanhã mesmo aquelas gastadoras de dinheiro da escola, você que trate de arranjar estudos para _aquilo_.

― Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você ofender minhas filhas, e como já disse, PEGUE O SEU DINHEIRO E ENFIE-O NO MEIO DO SEU ORIFÍCIO ONDE O SOL NÃO CONSEGUE ALCANÇAR. – seus olhos se arregalaram sutilmente, nunca havia falado dessa forma com ele.

Subi as escadas correndo. Peguei o dinheiro e saí da casa sem olhar para a cara de Jacob, entrei no carro que dentro as meninas já se encontravam e fomos em direção à casa de Emmett, sem olhar para trás.

Um novo começo para mim, para Cathy, para Liny.

(...)

Chegamos à casa de Emmett vinte minutos depois.

― Bellinha? – meu irmão vendo o carro em frente de casa veio

Descemos do carro. Corri e me joguei nos braços do meu irmão.

― Emmett! Que saudade de você grandão.

Ele me apertou mais em seus braços.

― Eu também maninha. Agora – ele me soltou no chão fitando as meninas que ficaram paradas ao lado do táxi enquanto o taxista retira as malas do carro ― O que aconteceu para você vir de mala e tudo? Aquele idiota fez algo, Bella? – sua expressão mudou de preocupada para uma raivosa.

― Longa história. Mas será que podemos ficar aqui enquanto eu procuro uma casa?

― Claro que sim Bellinha. Sempre que precisar.

Emmett caminhou até minhas filhas pegando-as no colo dando seu famoso abraço do urso. Pude ouvir a gargalhada de Cathy e as reclamações de Liny.

― Agora vamos entrar que está esfriando – pegando duas malas eu entrei na casa seguida de Emmett com as outras coisas.

A casa de meu irmão, que antes era de nossos pais, apesar de simples é muito aconchegante. Três quartos, dois banheiros, duas salas, cozinha e um quintal grandinho.

― Titiaa – Sophia apareceu no corredor que leva aos quartos correndo em minha direção; abracei ela levantando-a do ar.

― Oi Sôh.

― Você vai ficar aqui?

― Vou sim linda.

― Ebaaa! – gritou animada – Vou poder brincar com Cathy – apesar da grande diferença de idade, nove anos, as duas se dão muito bem.

Rindo segui em direção ao quarto que é usado para hospedes, deixei minhas coisas nele. As meninas vão ficar com Sôh já que seu quarto é grande e tem uma cama dupla. Para Liny por enquanto coloco o colchão no chão.

(...)

Já instaladas na casa do meu irmão, dei banho em Cathy, a colocando para dormir. Liny e Sôh por serem mais velhas dormiriam uma hora depois.

― Boa noite minha pequena menor – dei um beijo na testa de Cathy.

― Boa noite mãezinha – falou meiga me mandando um beijo.

Ri dando um toque em seu narizinho.

― Sonhe com os anjinhos e tenha lindos sonhos.

Saí do quarto apagando a luz.

(...)

― Meninas – chamei Liny e Sô que sentadas no sofá assistiam tv ― Dormir. Já. Não se esqueçam de escovar os dentes.

― Tá mãe.

― Tá tia.

Quando as duas deitaram, me aproximei da cama de Sôh e dei um beijo em sua testa.

― Boa noite linda.

― Boa noite tia.

Dei uma olhada em Cathy, ainda dormindo. Mais no canto do quarto um colchão foi colocado para Liny dormir. Me abaixei até poder sentar nele. Acariciei o rosto de minha filha.

― Boa noite pequena.

― Boa noite mãe.

― Dorme com Deus, sonhe com os anjos e não se esqueça: Para sempre juntas... – a deixei completar.

―... Para o que der e vier.

― Isso ai – dei um beijo em sua testa e saí do quarto deixando a porta encostada.

Respirei fundo antes de seguir em direção à sala onde Emmett me espera para contar-lhe o que me levou a sair de casa.

― E aí Bella? Conta o que houve.

Sentei ao seu lado.

― Bom você sabe que meu casamento virou um pesadelo desde quando Liny nasceu, não? Pois agora de uns tempos pra cá, aquilo mais parece o inferno. Há poucos dias descobri algo que me deixou perplexa... – contei tudo a ele.

[...]

Limpava minhas lagrimas depois de contar tudo a Emmett, este que anda de um lado para o outro na sala, seu rosto vermelho de raiva.

― Eu não acredito que aquele bastardo fez isso com você. Como ele teve coragem de se quer erguer a mão para você e ainda te bater. Eu mato ele, ah se ele aparecer na minha frente... – despejava enquanto andava de um lado para outro.

― Emmett... – tentei dizer algo, porem ele me interrompeu.

―... Porque você não o denuncia Isabella? Você deveria fazer isso há muito tempo. Porque não fez nada? Porque permitiu que ele abusasse de você? Minha irmã isso lhe destruiu. Não pode viver desse jeito...

― O QUE VOCE QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE EMMETT? EU NÃO CONSEGUI FAZER NADA PORQUE EU TENHO MEDO. SABE? EU TIVE E AINDA TENHO MEDO. E SE ELE QUISER FAZER ALGO CONTRA MINHAS FILHAS? – gritei com ele, não aguentava mais ele falando e falando ― EU TENHO MEDO – chorei. Seus braços me envolveram embalando-me carinhosamente enquanto afagava minhas costas ― Eu simplesmente não consegui fazer nada. Eu ainda estou tentando entender de onde eu tirei coragem para bater nele e falar aquelas coisas e principalmente de onde tirei coragem de sair de casa.

― Às vezes minha irmã, você se cansou. Cansou de sofrer, de ser pisada, de ser massacrada. Deveria ter feito isso antes, mas não fez. Paciência. Mas agora você o fez e esta com chance de recomeçar.

― Como começar se nada teve fim?

― Como não? Bella, agora você pode ser livre. Peça o divórcio. Tenho certeza que a justiça ficará do seu lado.

― Eu não sei Emmett. Como vou pagar um advogado? Eu não tenho muito dinheiro. E advogados são caros.

― Vamos dar um jeito mana. Eu lhe ajudo. Vou te ajudar a se livrar do babaca.

― Não sei o que seria sem você Emmett – abracei-me mais forte ao seu enorme corpo.

― Com certeza não seria nada Bellita. O Emmett aqui é tudo de bom – falou dando um sorriso com covinhas.

Ri alto com seu convencimento.

― Tudo bem – limpei minhas lágrimas levantando do seu colo e me sentado no sofá ― Me conte agora como você esta e o que aprontou dês da ultima vez que nos vimos.

― Ah nem fiz grandes coisas. Mudei meu emprego, agora estou em um estagio em uma empresa e estou cursando administração – abriu um grande sorriso ― Eu sei. Fiz uma prova enorme e super difícil, mas passei e consegui entrar em uma faculdade, não é a lá grande coisa, mas já poderei me formar.

― Que noticia ótima Emmett. Sempre foi seu sonho cursar a faculdade né? Mas e a Sophia?

― Pois é. Minha filhota fica na casa dos avós maternos até eu sair da faculdade. Ela até curte ficar com a prima.

Mirella, mãe da Sô tem duas irmãs, Rachelle e Jackselly. Rachelle é a mais nova, tem 22 anos e namora Pablo, 30 anos. Jackselly aos 16 anos ficou grávida do namorado, casou e teve Juliana, que hoje tem 12 anos.

― Ah Bella, eu acho que estou apaixonado.

― O QUE?

― Fala baixo. Eu estou ficando com uma mulher maravilhosa.

― E Sophia Emmett? Ou se esqueceu que tem uma filha?

― Você acha que eu vou esquecer-me da minha filha? Até parece. Minha pitbull é inesquecível. Rose já conquistou o coração dela.

Pitbull é o apelido carinhoso que Emmett chama Sophia. A pequena é muito ciumenta com o pai. O fez perder três quase namoradas.

― Rose é?

― É, Rosalie o nome dela. Minha deusa. Ela e Sophia até saíram, foram ao Shopping, saímos os três juntos.

― Então é serio?

― Claro que é. Eu amo minha ursinha.

Apenas ri do meu irmão.

― Ok, Senhor apaixonado, vou dormir que estou com sono. Boa noite.

― Boa noite mana. E sempre haverá um amanha, não perca as esperanças, você vai conseguir superar essa fase de sua vida.

Ok. Agora me assustei. Desde quando Emmett sabe falar essas coisas?

Meio atônica dei um abraço nele e fui para meu novo quarto. Escovei meus dentes, tomei banho e me troquei caindo em seguida na cama.

Dormi pensando quando que meu _amanhã _chegará e quando que superarei essa fase ruim de minha vida.

* * *

Oiie!

Gente eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês sobre a Fic...

Possivelmente até segunda tem outro capitulo

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7 Capitulo 5 - Eu as levo

Oiee gente! Adorei os comentários, obrigada *-*

E MichelleGarcia95, talvez sua esperança possa pelo menos um pouco ressuscitar rsrsrs...

Enfim, espero que gostem!

* * *

Capitulo V – Eu as levo

Acordei sentindo uma imensa paz. Acho que sair daquela casa me fez um bem danado. Levantei da cama, tomei banho e fiz minha higiene matinal. Coloquei meu robe e fui para o quarto de Sô acordar as meninas para a aula.

Abri a porta do quarto indo em direção à Liny.

– Minha filha acorda – passei a mão em seu rosto ternamente – Liny acorda.

– Humn – resmungou.

– Vamos levantar que hoje tem aula.

– Tá mãe – virou do outro lado voltando a dormir.

– Carolliny eu vou chamar as outras meninas, te dou 10 minutos.

Sempre Liny demora mais para acordar.

– Sô – chamei minha sobrinha passando a mão em seu rosto da mesma forma que fiz com Liny – Sophia acorda.

– Já acordei tia – resmungou abrindo os olhos.

Passei para a cama de baixo.

– Cathy – dei um beijo em sua testa. Sempre tenho dó de acordar ela tão cedo – Meu amor acorda.

– Mamãe_... Dexa_ eu dormir mais um _poquinho_ – falou manhosa.

– Nada disso pequena. Vamos, tem escolinha.

Quinze minutos depois Liny, Sô e Cathy já tomadas banho e trocadas se sentaram a mesa para tomar o café. Emmett acordou mais cedo que eu para ir ao trabalho.

Peguei o carro de Emmett, um Astra meio velho meio velho deixando as meninas na escola e indo depois para meu trabalho.

– Bella! – Kelly veio abrir a porta da loja para mim.

– Bom dia Kelly.

– Como está?

– Ótima – não consegui deixar de abrir um grande sorriso.

– Hum... E o que aconteceu para ter um sorriso tão lindo assim cedo?

– Você não vai acreditar, mas eu dei fim no meu casamento. Pedi o divórcio – encarei Kelly e a mesma continha a boca levemente aberta e os olhos arregalados – E tem mais. Eu tomei coragem de não sei de onde e bati nele, saindo de casa levando as meninas.

– COMO? – seu grito doeu em meu ouvido.

– Não grita...

– Mas como? Isabella porque fez isso? Onde vai morar? Sabe que se pudesse eu levaria você pra minha casa, mas minha mãe... – interrompi ela:

– Kelly eu não aguentava mais. Não dava mais para ficar naquela casa ainda mais depois do que eu vi e ouvi.

– Fez certo minha amiga – abriu um sorriso grande me abraçando de novo. A mulher é bipolar mesmo – Ai amiga! Fico tão feliz por você. Finalmente você poderá ser feliz novamente sem o tormento do seu marido – me apertou forte – Mas e agora? Onde está morando?

– Eu estou ficando na casa do Emmett.

– Você não estava juntando dinheiro para alugar uma casa?

– Estava, porém não pensei que para me separar necessitaria de um advogado, e um advogado custa caro.

– É mesmo – concordou acenado com a cabeça.

– Agora chega de fofocar e vamos trabalhar – dei fim no assunto.

(...)

A manhã passou rápida, como sempre separei e dobrei roupas e atendi algumas mulheres logo que deu 14h00mim fui buscar Cathy na creche e Liny e Sophia na Bia.

Chegando à casa da Júlia, mãe da Bia, contei às novidades que assim como Kelly ficou muito feliz com a notícia do meu divórcio.

Uma hora e meia depois fomos para casa.

– Bellita! – Emmett apareceu na porta com um imenso sorriso – Pirralhinhas.

– Emm – cumprimentei o repreendendo.

– Tio – Liny o lhe deu um abraço entrando em casa seguida de Cathy que fez a mesma coisa.

– Pai – Sô também lhe deu um abraço e entrou na casa.

Emmett veio até mim me abraçando forte erguendo-me do chão.

– Emm n.não .

– Ah foi mal – me soltou – Eu estou animado. Falei com Rose hoje e ela me convidou para um jantar com a família dela, e eu disse que você estava morando comigo, e se eu não...

O interrompi:

– Emmett você pode ir. Claro que pode. Não é porque eu estou morando contigo que não poderá fazer nada.

– Eu sei maninha. Mas eu disse que você estaria comigo junto de minhas sobrinhas e Rose chamou todos nós, já que sua família gostaria de conhecer a minha...

– _Ou o que sobrou dela_ – falei baixinho abaixando os olhos.

– Ah Bellita – me abraçou de lado entrando em casa – Vamos construir nossa família novamente, eu e minha Ursinha e você com um homem direito. E dessa vez ele terá que ser aprovado por mim.

– Certo Emmett, mas acho difícil achar alguém que aceite uma mulher com duas filhas de 13 e 3 anos.

– Não é nada. Você encontrará alguém e será feliz.

Ri para não chorar me apertando em seu abraço de lado antes de ir para a cozinha preparar um lanche para as meninas.

– Vou ligar para a Rose e avisar que iremos amanhã – gritou da sala.

Fiquei muito feliz mesmo de Emmett encontrar alguém para ficar com ele, pois desde quando Rachelle o deixou, ele não teve mais ninguém, bom ele _tentou_ ter três namoradas, Pâmela, Giselle e Kácia, que mulheres que encontro em sites de relacionamentos. Mas nenhuma delas Sô gostou, e pelo o que percebi quando as conheci também, elas não gostaram da minha sobrinha. Então Emmett desistiu. Ele não iria contra a filha, que ama sobre tudo e todos. Essa Rosalie deve ser uma ótima pessoa, já que Sô a aceitou tão fácil. E isso é ótimo

– Mamãe já está _ponto _meu lanchinho? – Cathy apareceu na cozinha parecendo uma princesinha com o vestido rosa e um sorriso meigo.

– Já sim meu amorzinho. Vem sentar aqui – chamei ela e ajudei-a a subir na cadeira.

Preparei torradas e suco para as meninas.

– Sô! Liny! – gritei – Tá pronto o lanche.

– Já estamos indo.

(...)

–Minha filha, sobrinhas queridas e irmã favorita – revirei os olhos, como se ele tivesse outra irmã – Eu tenho um comunicado muito importante para vocês – Emmett fala como se fosse confessar um crime, é até engraçado seu rosto sério.

– Fala logo pai – Sô falou impaciente.

– Ok não se irrite. Falei com Rosalie e amanhã jantaremos com sua família.

– Sério pai? – Emm assentiu – Que legal! Estou com saudades dela.

– Quem é Rose mamãe? – Cathy perguntou.

– É a namorada do Tio Emm querida – respondi.

– _Namolada_ do Tio Emm? – apesar de 3 anos, Cathy fala diversas palavras erradas, trocando quase sempre o "r" pelo "l" ou vise-versa.

– Namorada pentelha. E sim. O melhor tio do mundo está namorando, com a mulher mais linda do mundo – deu um sorriso apaixonado.

– Agora vou saber enfim quem é Rose que Sô tanto fala – Liny que até agora estava quieta falou.

– É, ela é muito legal... Vamos assistir algum filme?

– Tá. Quer vir junto mana? – Liny perguntou levantando do sofá que estávamos sentadas para a "reunião" de Emmett.

– _Quelo_! – gritou empolgada.

As três seguiram em direção ao quarto delas.

– Ainda acho estranho Sô ter aceitado Rose tão facilmente – disse me levantando do sofá.

– Sim. É maravilhoso, Rose é a tampa da minha panela, a metade da minha laranja, minha privada entupida...

–Já entendi Emmett.

– Calma Bellita.

– Tá – levantei do sofá – Vou ver se tá passando algum filme na tv.

– E eu vou arranjar algo pra comer, to cheio de fome – falou enquanto ia para a cozinha.

Passei o resto da tarde assistindo filmes. Do meu quarto conseguia ouvir os gritos e risadas que vinham do quarto das meninas.

No começo da noite saí do quarto indo preparar o jantar. Frango assado.

Depois do jantar pedi para as meninas irem tomar banho. Liny deu banho em Cathy e logo após Liny e Sô tomaram seu banho. Assim que todas foram para cama dei um beijo de boa noite como sempre, apaguei a luz e saí do quarto encontrando Emmett no caminho.

– Boa noite Emm.

– Boa noite maninha – dei-lhe um abraço e fui em direção ao banheiro para tomar banho. Coloquei minha camisola caindo na cama, dormindo em seguida.

(...)

Hoje é sábado. Acordei um pouco mais tarde, já que hoje trabalharia das 9h00min às 17h30min.

Levantei da cama, tomei banho e me troquei. Deixaria as meninas dormirem até tarde hoje. Provavelmente Emmett as acordará ou Liny acordará lá pelo meio dia como de costume e chamará as meninas.

Emmett trabalharia mais tarde, entraria as 11h00min e saí as 17h00min de sábado e de semana entra as 6h00min e saí ao 15h00min.

As meninas ficam sozinhas tranquilamente. A casa é totalmente segura e agora fazem companhia umas com as outras.

Deixei o bilhete para Liny informando do almoço e fui trabalhar.

– Kelly!

– Bella, que bom que chegou. Chegou hoje estoque da Max &amp; Sax, e preciso que notifique e cadastre no sistema todas, eu vou fazer o cadastro da Ipanemma's.

– Pode deixar – disse pegando a primeira roupa.

(...)

– Pronto – suspirei depois de cadastrar a ultima peça – Ah Kelly, hoje eu vou em um jantar da família da namorada do Emmett e não sei o que vestir.

– Amiga é restaurante?

– É, e pelo que Emmett falou é aquele novo que abriu.

– Bella eu tenho uns vestidos lindos para você. Chegaram ontem – ela foi lá em cima onde fica o depósito.

Alguns minutos depois ela desce com três vestidos.

– Eu não sei qual. Fiquei indecisa, então você experimentará os três.

Me empurrou em direção ao provador.

–Põe o verde primeiro.

Olhei para o vestido verde. Um verde claro, curto e muito lindo. Tirei minha roupa e o pus.

– Aqui – saí do provador.

– Ficou linda, mas não gostei muito. Experimenta o outro.

E lá fui eu de novo. E de novo. Kelly pegou mais cinco vestidos.

– Se esses não derem certo eu não sei mais o que fazer – Kelly reclamou enquanto passava um vestido amarelo para mim.

Experimentei-o e mais três vestidos depois:

– Agora é o ultimo, tomara que esse de certo.

Peguei o vestido e o experimentei.

Confesso que amei ele. Rosa cheio de babados, delicado e curto, mas não muito.

–Esse ficou perfeito Bella. Simples, mas lindo.

– Amei ele Kelly. Só que está muito caro. Não acho que tenha necessidade de pagar tudo isso por um vestido – reclamei.

– Tcs! Deixa disso! Eu o darei para você como presente de funcionaria do mês.

– Só tem eu de funcionaria aqui Kelly – disse emburrada. Não gosto que os outros gastem dinheiro comigo.

– Eu sei Isabella. Agora vamos ver sapatos e bolsas.

Kelly ficou mais um tempão discutindo sobre a bolsa e o sapato. No fim, ela me mandou colocar um salto altíssimo, que recusei e bati o pé dizendo que jamais usaria aquilo, ela cedeu e disse que sem discussão eu usaria o salto um pouco mais baixo.

– A maquiagem você faz um pouco marcante nos olhos. Passe lápis, rímel, batom...

– Tá Kelly! É só um jantar! Não precisa de tanto.

– É a família da namorada do seu irmão, e quem sabe não descola um gato pra você? – deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Eu estarei com minhas filhas! – exclamei exasperada.

– Tá, mais depois não reclama – começou a guardar as sandálias e saltos no deposito.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente indo a ajudar.

(...)

– Oi meus amores – saldei quando cheguei em casa.

– Mãe.

– Tia.

– Mãezinha!

Ri pela sequencia das três em ordem.

– Já tomaram banho?

– Só falta a Cathy mãe.

– Tudo bem. Vão se arrumando enquanto eu tomo banho junto de Cathy. Vem amorzinho – peguei na mão de Cathy, mas antes de sair me virei para as meninas – Onde está Emmett?

– No banheiro há uns 15 minutos, sério Tia, ele parece mulher, se não pior. E ainda antes de entrar no banheiro ficou super indeciso com que roupa deveria ir – Sô respondeu. Ri. Só meu irmão mesmo.

Chamei Cathy que já estava sentada no sofá novamente e fomos em direção ao meu quarto para deixar as sacolas. Tomei meu banho junto de Cathy.

Pus meu vestido e ajudei-a a por o dela, lindo com estampa de oncinha e com um laço na cintura. Fiz minha maquiagem conforme Kelly me falou, passei perfume e fui ver Liny e Sô.

– Já terminaram se se arrumar? – perguntei entrando no quarto.

– Ual mãe. Está linda – Liny continha a boca levemente aberta.

– Não está exagerado? – Kelly às vezes exagera.

– Tá perfeita tia.

– Obrigada querida. Vocês estão maravilhosas.

–Vamos cambada, que estou louco para ver minha Rose – Emmett apareceu na porta lindo vestindo uma roupa mais social. Gostei.

– Você parece até outra pessoa Emm – comentei.

– Eu sei que estou lindo – passou a mão no corpo.

Entramos no carro e seguimos para o restaurante.

– Que lugar lindo mamãe – Cathy desceu do carro encantada com o restaurante. Não só ela como todos nós nos encantamos pelo lugar, simples, mas com um ar de luxo.

– Venham – seguimos Emmett até a recepção do restaurante – Olá, com licença, os Cullen's já chegaram?

– Vocês são Emmett Swan e família? – a recepcionista perguntou.

– Isso.

– Me acompanhem, por favor – seguimos a mulher até uma parte mais isolada – Srs. Cullen's, os Swan chegaram.

Cinco cabeças se viraram para nós.

– Ah... Mais que família maravilhosa – uma mulher com um rosto em formato de coração e um sorriso materno e reconfortante se levantou acompanhada por um homem loiro, igualmente sorrindo.

– Emmett – uma loira se levantou abraçando meu irmão e lhe dando um selinho – Oi Sô. Estava com saudade de vocês.

– Oi Rose – Sô respondeu abraçando ela também.

– E quem são essas três Emmett? – a mulher perguntou.

– Esme esta é minha irmã Isabella e suas filhas Carolliny e Mary Cathy.

– É um imenso prazer em conhecê-las. Emmett fala muito de vocês. E você tem lindas filhas Isabella – a mulher falou com um sorriso amoroso.

– Obrigada Sra. Cullen.

– Nada de senhor, senhora, sou Esme e meu marido Carlisle – apontou ao homem ao seu lado – Alice, minha filha, e Jasper, que são noivos e Rosalie. Ah, tem meu outro filho, Edward, mas ele irá se atrasar um pouco.

– Muito prazer – agora pelo nome Alice Cullen. Lembrei ela comprou um vestido de noiva na loja. Então aquele magnifico homem não era seu marido? Seria esse Edward?

Depois de abraços e cumprimentos todos nos sentamos na grande mesa para fazer o pedido. A família Cullen é muito agradável de conversar. Alice começou a falar do meu vestido e contei que trabalho na loja de seu vestido e engatamos em uma conversa animada. Embora pareça um pouco fútil, Alice é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Logo Rosalie também entrou na conversa, e pude perceber o porquê Emmett se apaixonou por ela. Rosalie é muito simpática, sem contar o quanto é amorosa tanto com sua família quanto com Sô, minhas filhas e é claro, com Emmett.

– Boa noite a todos. Espero não ter chegado muito atrasado – essa voz... conheço essa voz. Rouca e grave e que faz meu corpo todo se arrepiar. Virei-me e encontrei o mesmo par de esmeraldas de um tempo atrás. Verdes intensos me encarando como se estivesse em transe.

– Ah não meu filho. Fizemos o pedido de sempre e estamos conhecendo a família de Emmett – Esme muito gentil respondeu.

– Bom, tive que ficar um pouco mais em Londres – se virou para Emmett – Você é o namorado da minha irmã?

– Sim. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward, não? – apertaram as mãos.

– Sim. Prazer também – ele olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhando em reconhecimento e depois passou os olhos para minhas filhas aos meus lados.

– Essa é Isabella, irmã de Emmett e suas filhas Carolliny e Mary Cathy. – Esme nos apresentou.

– Isabella? – disse se aproximando tomando minha mãe e deixando um pequeno beijo ali.

Não pude evitar de corar.

– Edward – cumprimentei.

– Oh! Já se conhecem? – todos na mesa olhavam para nós interrogativos.

– Nos conhecemos quando fui buscar o vestido da Alice na loja onde ela trabalha – esclareceu Edward aproximando-se das minhas filhas – Vocês são Carolliny e Mary Cathy, certo? – sorriu para elas.

Liny abastou-se de assentir e Cathy sorriu animada acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

– Eu sou Mary Cathy, mas pode me chamar de Cathy.

– Um nome lindo esse, pequena – ele sentou-se na cadeira vaga ao seu lado e logo estavam engatados em uma conversa longa de cheia de risos e brincadeiras, onde Cathy contava tudo o que podia sobre a escolinha, suas amiguinhas, desenhos favoritos. Fiquei encantada com o modo que ele explicava as coisas para ela, paciente e muito amoroso, sempre sorrindo.

Notei que não era a única que estava de olho na cena, Esme e Rosalie também olhavam a interação dos dois com os olhos brilhando em lágrimas contidas, se mais alguém notou, não comentou nada.

E o jantar prosseguiu, todos conversando, contando um pouco sobre a vida de cada um, sempre rindo e com uma conversa super leve.

Quando o jantar acabou pedimos a conta, da qual nem eu e nem Emmett pudemos protestar por não deixarem pagarmos nossa parte ao menos; Carlisle e Esme se despediram e foram embora. Logo Emmett e Rosalie apoiaram a ideia de Alice de irmos a um barzinho. Eu não iria, claro que com as meninas não, além de estar com sono.

– Emmett eu não vou. Me deixe em casa com as meninas – pedi para ele. Cathy já dormira em meu colo.

– Tá, vou avisar os outros.

– Emmett, se quiser eu deixo Isabella em sua casa, não vou para o bar com vocês, estou cansado também, se ela não se importar, claro – se virou para mim esperando uma resposta. Neguei com a cabeça e Edward apareceu ao meu lado – Quer que eu a leve? – ele esticou os braços para pegar Cathy.

– Não precisa – mesmo assim ele a pegou do meu colo e senti uma sensação tão estranha passar por todo meu corpo quando suas mãos me tocaram – Venham, Liny e Sô – Seguimos para o estacionamento, ele abriu a porta de trás de um Volvo e Liny e Sô entraram e ele colocou Cathy depois, que foi no colo de Liny. Depois veio até mim e abriu minha porta.

– Obrigada – agradeci pela gentileza enquanto entrava. Guiei-o até minha casa. O caminho foi calmo, e silencioso, apenas acompanhado por uma música suave baixa que vinha do rádio.

Assim que chegamos ele desceu e abriu a porta de trás para as meninas e logo veio até mim para fazer o mesmo. Cathy acordou no meio do caminho, então ela foi andando.

– Obrigada por nos trazer – me virei para ele assim que as três entraram em casa – Quer entrar? – perguntei.

– Não. Não. Vamos deixar para outro dia – fiquei mais feliz do que deveria – Quem sabe não jantamos algum dia desses – sorriu torto. Lindo.

– Ah.. Claro – fiquei meio sem jeito – Então...

– Me passa seu numero – passou seu celular – E esse é meu cartão – me entregou um cartão – Agora já vou. Boa noite Isabella – senti meu coração disparar quando se aproximou e seus lábios tocaram minha bochecha.

– Só Bella.

– Bella – repetiu – Bem melhor – deu um sorriso lindo.

– Boa noite Edward – entrei rapidamente em casa.

Ok. Agora não surte Isabella. Você só acabou de conhecer o homem mais lindo do mundo, carinhoso e cavalheiro. E ele deu seu telefone.

Olhei para o cartão escrito:

_Advocacia Cullen's_

_Edward Cullen – advogado e promotor._

_Contato: 555.2469_

Oh.. Por essa eu não esperava.

* * *

Então? Espero comentários, por favor!

Beijooos


	8. Chapter 8 Capítulo 6 - Passeio

Nem acredito que depois de quase o que? Dois anos? Estou mexendo nessa fanfic o/

MIIIL desculpas, mas minha vida virou uma correria que eu não esperava... O bom foi que eu reli essa fic, e meu Deus... quantos erros! Ainda deve ter vários, afinal não sou graduada e não tenho olhos de águia, mas o que eu vi de mais grave eu arrumei... se não arrumei... bom... paciência haha Nos capítulos passados eu arrumei uma coisinha ou outra... deletei alguns diálogos, adicionei outros... enfim... espero que gostem e me desculpem de novo! Se dessa vez eu perceber que vou demorar eu posto o capítulo mesmo sem a revisão que estou fazendo e depois arrumo bonitinho... Espero que gostem! Beeijos

XXXXXXX

Sabe quando sua mão fica formigando e você fica olhando a todo o momento o telefone ou o celular? Pois é, eu queria, mas não tinha coragem de ligar para Edward.

Não via a hora de falar com ele novamente, embora tenhamos nos falado pouco, eu percebi a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é.

– Bellita – Emmett apareceu na cozinha. Acordei um pouco mais cedo para um domingo.

– Bom dia.

– Então enh? Já se amarrou no irmão da minha Ursinha? – mostrou um sorriso sapeca.

– Er... O que? Eu não... Não... Ah Emmett, não enche – tirei a panqueca da frigideira pondo em seu prato.

Ele soltou uma enorme gargalhada da minha embaralhação de palavras e provavelmente do rubor intenso que tomou meu rosto.

– Ah irmãzinha. Você não me engana. Mas agora mudando de assunto, Rose pediu pra te levar lá na casa dos Cullen algum dia. Quer te conhecer melhor.

– Tudo bem. Gostei dela, Emm, parece ser legal. Depois combinamos. – ele assentiu sorrindo.

– Agora eu vou pro quarto arrumar umas coisinhas – levantou-se indo pro quarto levando o prato com as panquecas.

Preparei uma xícara de café e cortei um pedaço de bolo.

– Mamãezinha – Cathy entrou na cozinha coçando os olhinhos com suas pequeninas mãos.

– Bom dia minha pequena – a peguei no colo dando vários beijos em seu rosto enquanto a mesma ria – Por que acordou cedo? Hoje é domingo.

Achei estranho. Normalmente as meninas acordam depois das 10h e agora eram 8h45min.

– Tive sonho ruim – disse dengosa escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço.

– E o que você sonhou?

– Que um _home _mal vinha atrás de você e me levava _embola_.

– Ah... Mas isso é só um sonho, nada nem ninguém vai tirar você ou sua irmã de mim, tá bom?

Ela balançou a cabeça fazendo seus cachinhos pretos balançarem.

– Agora que tal você comer essas panquecas deliciosas? – perguntei animada e a sacudindo para ver se ela se animava.

\- Eu _Quelo_

Ela comeu duas panquecas e tomou um copo de leite. Como hoje é domingo decidi assistir um pouco de desenho junto de Cathy. Assistimos Hannah Montana, um desenho de espiãs e Meninas Super Poderosas.

Duas horas depois Liny e Sô apareceram na sala ainda vestidas de pijama.

–Bom dia mãe.

– Bom dia Tia.

– Bom dia meninas. O café está lá na mesa, tem bolo também na geladeira.

As duas se dirigiram para a cozinha. Olhei para Cathy pronta para levá-la para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, quando olho para seu rosto e a vejo dormindo no meu colo. Como ela acordou cedo, decidi deixa-la dormir um pouquinho enquanto eu tomo banho.

Forrei o sofá e a cobri dando um beijinho em sua testa antes de sair da sala indo em direção ao banheiro. Tomei um banho relaxante e coloquei uma roupa mais quentinha, já que o ar está gelado.

– Mãe, a mãe da Sô me chamou para passar o domingo junto com elas, posso ir? – Liny apareceu no quarto enquanto me troco.

–Pode sim. Aonde vão?

–Acho que no parque.

– Claro que pode.

– AAAh – deu um gritinho animado vindo me abraçar – Obrigada melhor mãe do mundo – deu um beijo estrelado na minha bochecha saindo do quarto.

Liny tinha uma forte ligação com Mirella. Pra falar a verdade eu sempre gostei dela. O que estragou o clima entre nós duas foram as coisas terríveis que ela fez ao meu irmão, Emmett ficou inconsolável por semanas após o divorcio. Liny é a que mais fica próxima.

O telefone tocou. Segundos depois Emmett grita:

– BELLA! Telefone pra você.

-Sim.

Peguei a extensão.

– Alô.

– _Bella? É o Edward_ – senti meu coração falar uma batida após escutar sua linda voz.

Demorei um pouco para encontrar minha voz.

-Ah ... Oi Edward. Como vai?

– _Eu vou bem. Er... Eu liguei pra saber se você e as meninas não querem dar um passeio no Shopping comigo, Alice faz aniversário semana que vem e não sei o que comprar. E eu pensei que você poderia me ajudar_ – falou tudo de uma vez em um fôlego só.

OMG! Ele está me chamando pra sair? Estou parecendo uma adolescente agora com o coração acelerado e respiração descompassada.

– Claro. Vai ser ótimo. Mas Liny vai passar o domingo com a mãe da Sô.

–_Tudo bem. Podemos ir nós três, e na próxima vamos nós quatro – _vai ter uma próxima? Eu ouvi direito? –_ Então podemos ir agora ou depois do almoço?_

– Tanto faz Edward – na verdade o quanto antes melhor, pensei.

– _Então vamos agora. Passo aí em meia hora?_ – perguntou hesitante.

– Sim – respondi rápido demais.

– _Até daqui a pouco Bella. Beijos._

– Até, beijos.

Desliguei o telefone caindo na cama olhando para o teto. Desde ontem no jantar Edward não saíra de meus pensamentos. Já ouviram falar de amor à primeira vista? Pois é, eu acho que acabou de acontecer comigo.

Coloquei um vestido básico quente, mas bonito que comprei na loja e penteei meus cabelos. Fui para a sala. Liny e Sophia assistiam o SBT e Cathy ainda ressoava tranquila no sofá menor.

–Vai sair mãe? – Liny perguntou.

– Edward me chamou para ajudá-lo a comprar um presente para Alice. Lembra dela? Irmã da Rosalie. – respondi um pouco insegura com sua reação.

Pelo jeito ela não gostou muito. Liny ao contrário de Cathy não ficou tão encantada por Edward, embora ache que os dois nem conversaram direito.

– Lembro... lembro. Que legal, espero que se divirtam – suspirou pesadamente desviando os olhos.

– O que meu amor? – perguntei me aproximando.

– Nada mãe, apenas preocupada. Tome cuidado, por favor – fez uma carinha preocupada.

– Não se preocupe comigo.

Ouvi uma buzina.

– É minha mãe – Sô avisou.

– Tchau mãe – Liny me deu um abraço apertado.

– Tchau minha pequena – beijei sua cabeça.

Assim que as duas se foram acordei delicadamente Cathy. Foi apenas dizer que Edward viria aqui nos levar ao Shopping que a danada acordou rapidinho. Dei-lhe um banho rápido colocando uma calça, blusa e casaco.

Ouvi outra buzina, agora sendo Edward. Peguei minha bolsa e saí com Cathy no colo.

Parado enfrente a porta do passageiro Edward aguardava gloriosamente com um sorriso lindo e perfeitamente bem vestido.

Desencostou-se do carro vindo até nós.

– Oi moças lindas – corei com o comentário.

– Bom dia.

– Ed – Cathy estendeu os braços animada em direção a Edward que prontamente a pegou.

– Oi princesa – segurou-a em um braço passando o outro ao meu redor aproximando seu rosto do meu depositando em beijo um tanto demorado na minha bochecha que me deixou arrepiada e corada, depois nos guiou até o carro colocando Cathy no banco de trás que curiosamente continha uma cadeirinha.

– De quem é a cadeirinha? – perguntei curiosa enquanto ele abria a porta do passageiro para eu entrar.

– Ora, de Cathy – respondeu como se fosse óbvio abrindo um sorriso torto. Atordoada entrei no carro colocando o cinto. Edward deu a volta no carro entrando no mesmo e dando partida.

O caminho até o Shopping foi rápido com Edward e Cathy cantando alegremente entre gargalhadas e conversando. Ás veze Cathy parece ter cinco anos e não três.

No Shopping Cathy andava pulando segurando uma mão de Edward e a outra minha. Decidimos comprar uma caixa porta jóias, já que segundo Edward, a de Alice já está cheia.

Andamos um pouco até achar uma loja que vende a caixa. A atendente veio toda toda pro lado do Edward, e eu fiquei com um inexplicável ciúmes e raiva por ter esse sentimento. Afinal não sou nada de Edward, mas mesmo assim, Edward não deu atenção alguma para a vendedora, sempre se virando para mim e pedindo minha opinião sobre o modelo e a cor.

Ao passarmos pela loja de brinquedos, Cathy cresceu seus olhinhos na vitrine e os mesmos brilharam. Claramente Edward viu o olhar direcionado a boneca e a levou para a loja. Eu fui contra, não queria abusar dele.

– Edward não precisa gastar com ela – fui atrás dos dois.

– Bella deixa. Eu quero dar um presente para essa princesa linda – olhou para Cathy que está em seu colo depositando um beijo terno em sua cabeça. Definitivamente uma imagem linda de se ver.

– Tudo bem – me dei por vencida e só fiquei observando os dois dentro da loja.

Edward colocou Cathy no chão e a mesma andava e corria de um lado para o outro apontando cada hora um brinquedo. Edward ia atrás e sempre dava risada de sua indecisão. Acabou que ela quis levar uma boneca de pano linda, cabelos de lã pretos, pele branquinha e um vestidinho rosa lindo e pediu pro _Eddie – _como ela o chama agora – levar um presente para sua irmã também, só que em vez de uma boneca, ele escolheu, junto de Cathy, um urso enorme e lindo, branco com o pelo muito fofo e com um coração vermelho entre os braços e pra Sô outro urso, menor, marrom com o pelo também macio e com um urso filhote entre os braços.

Depois de pagar Edward levou os ursos no carro, já que são muito grandes e quando voltou decidimos ir comer algo. Claro que Cathy escolheu Mc Lanche Feliz. Edward e eu também pedimos lanche, eu um _Chicken _e ele um Quarteirão.

Cathy mantinha-se entretida com seu brinquedo do lanche enquanto Edward começou a puxar assunto.

– Onde está Liny mesmo?

– Ela está com Sô e Mirella, mãe da Sophia.

Pegou o refrigerante, dando um gole antes de falar.

– É difícil depois de um casal se separar e eles ainda manterem contato com pessoas da família que antes pertenciam.

– Ah... Sabe, a separação de Emmett e Mirella não foi aquelas demoradas e enroladas, foi fácil e rápida. Emmett sofreu um pouco, mas graças a Deus Sô ficou com ele e desde então é os dois sempre juntos. E agora eu entrei na "equação" com minhas filhas – abaixei a cabeça pegando o copo com refrigerante dando um gole.

– Porque foi morar com seu irmão? – perguntou cauteloso. Eu virei o rosto tentando dispensar algumas lembranças – Tudo bem se não quiser falar... É só que...

Não o deixei terminar.

– Não, não. Eu queria mesmo sua ajuda. Eu saí de casa porque simplesmente não aguentava mais minha vida ao lado de um homem que antes julguei conhecer e hoje não passa de um desconhecido e um crápula. Ele não fez só eu sofrer, como Liny e Cathy também, e isso só faz com que eu o odeie ainda mais. E não vejo a hora de me divorciar dele.

– E gostaria de me pedir ajuda para o divórcio – concluiu franzindo o cenho.

– Bom... Acredito que não possa pagar um dos advogados mais requisitados do país, então você poderia pelo menos me encaminhar para um mais... – fui interrompida.

– De jeito nenhum. Eu não vou deixar você nessa. Eu irei acompanhá-la no seu divórcio. Só não se importe com o dinheiro... Eu quero ajudá-la – o modo como me olhou não me restou escolhas.

Terminamos de comer e antes de irmos embora, Cathy fez questão de irmos ao parquinho de jogos do Shopping, e como Edward parece uma marionete das vontades dela, ele não contestou e logo estávamos os três indo ao Carrossel. Como Cathy tem três anos, deixaram um adulto acompanha-la, porém ela quis nós dois e lá nós estávamos, um de cada lado do cavalo rosa, só que ao invés de achar chato e entediante ríamos como uma família feliz apenas curtindo a filha em um domingo.

Fomos embora já de noite. Cathy dormindo no banco de trás do carro abraçada a sua boneca no meio dos dois ursos. Embora cansado, continha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

– Então, gostou do passeio? – Edward perguntou assim que pegou a pista para irmos embora.

– Foi maravilhoso Edward, Cathy se divertiu como nunca. Obrigada – falei sincera abrindo um sorriso feliz.

– Eu que agradeço, apesar da profissão séria eu amo criança, elas têm uma pureza única, um jeitinho único – seus olhos pareciam distantes, como se lembrasse de algo.

– E porque não tem? Digo, não tem namorada, mulher? Tenho certeza que muitas caem aos seus pés.

O carro foi parado no sinal. Edward virou o rosto em minha direção.

– Digamos que parece que o destino quis que eu encontrasse uma pessoa especial para isso. E coloque especial nisso – seus olhos brilharam em minha direção seguido de um olhar profundo que cheguei a me arrepiar toda.

Com o rosto corado virei o rosto em direção à janela observando as ruas e casas passando rápido.

Pouco tempo depois o carro foi estacionado em frente à casa de Emmett. E Edward veio abrir minha porta. Desci do carro sem a mínima vontade, foi tão bom o dia hoje, não queria que acabasse. Depois pegou Cathy no colo, que ainda dormia apertada a boneca.

Abri a porta de casa pedindo para ele colocá-la na cama. Cobri ela dando um beijinho e voltei a sala onde Edward entra carregando os dois ursos.

– Coloque no sofá – pedi – Quer jantar aqui? Logo as meninas chegam e pedimos pizza.

– Ah... Se não tiver incomodo eu fico – abriu um sorriso lindo que prontamente retribuí.

Conversamos sobre coisas banais. Ele falou sobre suas experiências na escola primária, eu ria de todas as barbaridades dele com sua irmã Alice. Pelo que ele diz, Alice é super animada e não para nunca, fiquei até com medo de sair com ela. Eu contei de quando era pequena e caia a todo o momento, em qualquer superfície.

As meninas chegaram um pouco mais tarde, Liny e Sô amaram os ursos. Percebi um brilho no olhar de Liny ao ver Edward dando o urso a ela e dando-lhe um abraço. Pelo jeito ficou feliz por ganhar afeto, Jacob nem se quer felicitava ela no aniversário, quem dirá dar algum presentinho.

Depois pedimos Pizza de quatro queijos. Cathy acordou assim que o motoqueiro chegou trazendo a pizza. Sentamos todas nós junto de Edward no chão da sala forrado de almofadas e assistimos a um filme enquanto comíamos em meio de conversa. Emmett não está em casa, provavelmente está com Rosalie.

Era quase meia noite quando Edward foi embora. Dei um banho em Cathy que logo foi pra cama dormir. Enquanto Sophia tomava banho fiquei com Liny no quarto. Liny parecia um pouco em transe enquanto olha para o urso.

– Gostou do urso? – tirei ela do transe.

– Ah amei. Ele é lindo – suspirou. Achei esse ato estranho.

– O que aconteceu Liny? – me sentei ao seu lado na cama.

– Mãe, você sabe que fomos ao parque, não é? – falou meio tensa. Apenas assenti – Foi muito legal, nos divertimos muito. Estávamos indo no carrinho bate-bate. Sentei em um carrinho com Sô. Quando começou e os carrinhos começaram a se mexer eu bati em um carrinho e reparei que, o motorista estava junto de uma criança, esse motorista era Jacob, meu pai – lágrimas finas deslizaram pelo seu rosto.

Senti meu corpo ficar completamente tenso. De novo, Jacob. Agora pergunto, até quando vou ver minha filha sofrer por ele?

"_Que venha essa nova mulher de dentro de mim,__  
__Com olhos felinos felizes e mãos de cetim__  
__E venha sem medo das sombras que rondam o meu coração,__  
__E ponha nos sonhos dos homens__  
__A sede voraz da paixão__  
__Que venha de dentro de mim, ou de onde vier,__  
__Com toda malícia e segredos que eu não souber__  
__Que tenha o cio das corças e lute com todas as forças,__  
__Conquiste o direito de ser uma nova mulher__  
__Livre, livre, livre para o amor...quero ser assim, quero ser assim__  
__Senhora das minhas vontades__  
__E dona de mim_" (Paulo Debétio - Paulinho Rezende)


	9. Chapter 9 Capítulo 7 - parte 1

Genteee! Oii! Não esqueci da história, okay? Não vou postar esse capitulo completo porque a parte que vem em seguida do final dessa parte eu PRECISO mudar... sério... não faço ideia de como vou mudar... Se eu travar vou postar do jeito que está... pq... digamos que não é o meu forte descrever cenas... enfim... Espero que gostem... de todos os capítulos até agora, esse foi o que eu mais mexi... Desculpe os erros de português e o excesso de vírgulas hahaha

...

A semana passou rapidamente. Graças a Deus não tive nenhuma notícia de Jacob depois do dia em que Liny falou do parque. Nesse domingo, Liny, mais uma vez, dormiu com o rosto sofrido e molhado de lágrimas. Meu coração de mãe parecia sangrar toda vez que olhava para seus olhos chocolate, igual aos meus, cheios de dor. Mas no dia seguinte, já acordou pronta para outra. Carolliny apesar de 13 anos é muito madura e é meu grande orgulho. Desde que nasceu foi minha companheira quando Jacob saía na rua, naquela época eu realmente achava que ele estava trabalhando, porém, minha idéia só foi mudada quando, no Shopping, o vi com a _família feliz. _

Na quarta-feira, recebi uma ligação de Rosalie. Ela convidou-me para passearmos no Shopping e aproveitarmos para comprar os presentes de Alice e Edward, que fariam aniversário no mesmo dia, só que com uma diferença de seis anos. Os presentes escolhidos por mim e aprovados por Rosalie foram simples, mas segundo ela, perfeitos.

Com as sacolas em mãos, fomos para a praça de alimentação para almoçarmos.

– Sabe... - eu comecei logo após terminarmos de comer – eu estou muito feliz por Emmett ter te conhecido. Ele e Sophia merecem ser felizes. Principalmente depois de tudo o que Mirella o fez passar.

Rosalie, surpresa por minhas palavras, sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

– Eu me encantei totalmente com ele, sem falar no amor de pessoa que é Soh. Emmett me contou tudo o que aconteceu... Desde o nascimento da Soh e a depressão dela pós-parto até as traições. Eu não sei como que ela conseguiu... Sinceramente... Emmett é maravilhoso.

Eu consegui sentir, em cada palavra, a veracidade. Meu peito se encheu de alegria com esse fato.

– Não sabe o quão feliz eu fico em ouvir essas palavras. Então você o ama? – perguntei na lata.

– Não tenha dúvidas disso. Embora eu saiba que um pouco cedo para isso, não consegui evitar.

– Minha mãe dizia que nunca é cedo demais para amar. Se a pessoa for a certa, o amor virá como um passe de mágica. – suspirei pensando nessas palavras – Quisera eu ter as ouvido. Eu fui o tipo de pessoa que só aprendeu depois de ter caído. – terminei amarga.

– Espero que não se importe, mas Emmett me contou o que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito Bella. Por você e pelas meninas. – ela estendeu a mão sobre a mesa apertando a minha suavemente. – Mas quem sabe agora as coisas mudem, não é mesmo? Eu percebi o clima com meu irmão... E não posso deixar de dizer o quanto todos ficaram felizes com isso também.

Engasguei em seco.

– Como?

– Ora Bella, está muito claro a intenção dele ao se aproximar de você e das meninas. Edward é maravilhoso, e merece muito, muito mesmo, toda a felicidade, que sei que vai encontrar com você e com Liny e Cathy. É só uma questão de tempo e, é claro, do seu divórcio.

Corei com as últimas palavras. Meu divórcio. Sou uma mulher casada que está interessada em outro. Meu Deus, o que será que pensam de mim?

– Meu desculpe pelo jeito que coloquei as palavras! – ela se apressou em dizer assim que percebeu que fiquei muito desconfortável. – Eu sei que você é uma ótima pessoa, e que quer o divórcio, Emmett me falou. Por favor, não pense que estou te julgando.

– Eu te entendo Rosalie, o problema é que não sei aonde arranjar um advogado bom e... bem... barato. – corei mais uma vez, envergonhada.

– Não precisa ter vergonha Bella, você sabe que meu irmão é advogado, certo? – assenti, lembrando do cartão – Então, converse com ele, tenho certeza que ele vai te ajudar. E só peço uma coisa, não deixe o orgulho lhe impedir essa ajuda. Permita-se ser ajudada. Permita-se ser amada.

(...)

Chegando em casa, assim que terminei de jantar com as meninas, enquanto lavava a louça, fiquei pensando em tudo o que conversei com Rosalie. E mais uma vez o pensamento de que ela é perfeita para meu irmão retornou.

No sábado Alice me raptou junto de Liny e Cathy. Sô e Emmett foram com Rosalie para os preparos de última hora do aniversário. Tentei discutir sobre não usar o salto, mas virou um complô de Alice e minhas filhas contra mim.

Antes de por o vestido tomai banho. Coloquei o vestido calçando os saltos enormes em seguida.

– Está linda mãe – Liny me elogiou.

–Obrigada querida. Está linda também – Liny vestia um vestido rosa claro com um laço na cintura. Uma princesa. E calça um saltinho baixinho. Por que eu não posso usar um assim também?!

– Mamãe? Você está linda – Cathy apareceu no quarto. A mesma vestia um vestido listrado branco e preto e um laço vermelho. Nos pés uma sapatilha preta. Linda.

– Meu amor, obrigada. Está linda também.

– Sim. Sim. Estão todas lindas. Agora a maquiagem, Pablo fará em você, Bella, enquanto eu me arrumo – Alice veio apressada seguida de um homem que trazia carregando uma mala.

Pablo fez meu cabelo, deu um tipo de nó com meu cabelo e deixou solto atrás com cachos leves e fez minha maquiagem bem leve, ficou lindo. Depois fez cachos no cabelo de Cathy e no de Liny prendeu pra trás um pouco de cabelo deixando os de trás soltos com cachos também. Ficaram maravilhosas.

– Prontinho, _Girls_. Agora, pimpolhas, passem esse gloss _magnific – _Pablo falou passando um gloss rosa claro para as meninas.

– Obrigada Pablo, ficaram lindas – agradeci sorrindo.

– Que isso _Girl_ sempre que precisar – aproximou-se e deu dois beijinhos de distancia antes de sair do quarto.

– Meninas, vamos para o salão. Logo a festa começa – Esme aparece no quarto, vestindo um lindo vestido longo verde escuro, já com maquiagem e penteado divino.

– Mas Alice não tem que se arrumar antes? - perguntei confusa já que antes de Alice nem começou a se arrumar ainda.

– Alice fará diferente dessa vez. Ela quer entrar depois dos convidados, e tenho certeza que ficará linda assim como Edward – de um sorriso amoroso.

–Então vamos – peguei na mão de Cathy e atrás vinha Liny, fomos em direção ao carro que nos esperava.

Chegamos ao salão e... ual... Alice arrasou na decoração. A decoração preta e branca, com várias mesas espalhadas por todo o salão e um grande espaço onde a pista de dança foi montada. As luzes amarelas dão um charme à decoração. As mesas com toalhas variadas entre preta e branca, pratos brancos e quadrados, tendo ao redor três tipos de taças e talheres. Cinco pufe's e uma mesinha em um canto. O DJ ficou no alto de uma escada ao lado de um grande telão. Um palco em direção reta à porta de entrada, enfeitado com balões pretos. Tudo magnifico.

–Minha filha tem um dom... Lindo – Esme, que viera conosco, olhava maravilhada ao redor. Muitos convidados já sentados nas mesas conversam entre si.

Sentamos com o resto dos Cullen. Meu irmão, um gato de camisa, calça e sapato social, combinando com o vestido de Rosalie, que linda, está com um vestido amarelo até a altura das coxas, com babados e salto alto preto. Sophia se juntou a Liny e Cathy, a mesma com um vestido rosa claro e um cinto rosa pink na cintura.

Depois de alguns minutos chegaram um casal lindo, Carmen e Eleazar Denali, primos distantes dos Cullen, casal muito simpático que conversamos bastante.

Quase 22h, Alice aparece no alto da escada acompanhada de Edward. Alice, linda como sempre, com um vestido rosa estampado de oncinha com preto, um salto alto preto e cabelos espetados para todos os lados. E Edward está com uma calça jeans e camisa social e por cima um blazer. Um homem perfeito, maravilhoso.

Levantamo-nos indo em direção a eles para parabeniza-los. Eu já havia dado meus parabéns, mas dei novamente. Palmas e assovios eram ouvidos, mas está tudo abafado enquanto eu me aproximo de Edward depois de ter falado com Alice. Um arrepio se passou por todo meu corpo quando paramos de frente um para o outro. Desde domingo passado não no víamos. Seus olhos passaram por meu corpo como se me admirasse. Levantou a mão passando-a pelo meu rosto que imediatamente corou e meu corpo estremeceu.

– Feliz aniversário – foi a única coisa que pensei em falar nesse momento.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso torto mais lindo que já vira.

– Obrigado – com uma voz rouca sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto seus braços me envolviam. Apertei-me forte em seus braços – Aliás, está maravilhosa.

Separamo-nos do abraço, eu com o rosto bem mais corado agradecendo pelas luzes estarem fracas e ninguém estar prestando atenção em nosso pequeno momento.

– Obrigada – nossos olhos se conectaram novamente, foi como víssemos nossas almas uma refletida na outra.

– Eddie – nossa conexão foi quebrada por uma baixinha puxando a calça de Edward.

– Nossa como você está linda princesa – abaixou-se pegando e abraçando o pequeno ser.

– Feliz _aniversálio – _deu um beijo demorado na bochecha.

– Hum... Que delícia esse beijo – começou a distribuir beijos pelo rosto de Cathy enquanto a mesma gargalhava gostoso.

– Mamãe ajuda – pediu tentando desviar de Edward.

Apenas ri vendo a cena. Pareciam pai e filha. Esse pensamento fez algo mudar em mim. Pai e filha. Cathy e Edward. Cathy, Liny, Edward e eu. Uma família. Dei um sorriso triste, mas contente. Agora era só o que faltava ficar com confusão sentimental, embora eu tivesse uma leve desconfiança de ser _algo a mais_.

– Deixe-me abraçar meu filho lindo – Esme veio abraçando Edward. Cathy foi para o chão com a promessa de que mais tarde Edward dançaria com ela. Depois de trocar um olhar cheio de sentimentos com Edward fui para a mesa, assim Edward poderia receber os comprimentos de família e convidados.

A festa decorria animadamente. A balada foi iniciada e muitos casais dançavam. Na mesa permanecia apenas a mim, Esme e Carlisle. As meninas se juntaram a um grupo de crianças e estavam brincando na área iluminada e reservada para elas. Emmett e Rosalie dançam agarrados quase se engolindo, ainda bem que Sô está brincando. Jasper e Alice dançam com um grupo de amigos. Edward... Olhei ao redor tentando acha-lo, mas sem sucesso. A música agitada parou dando inicio a uma lenta e calma. Uma mão grande e branca apareceu em minha frente.

– Concederia a honra? – Edward.

Olhei por um momento a mão estendida.


	10. Chapter 10 Capitulo 7 - parte 2

Eeee eu voltei! Vou postar mais alguns capitulos hoje pra vcs, maas eu não os revisei! Ou seja está como eu escrevi da primeira vez muitos anos atrás!

Beeeijos

Seja bem vindos as novas leitoras!

* * *

– Concederia a honra?

Olhei por um momento a mão estendida.

**Musica – tradução**** : Just a Kiss**

**w**** w w. you /watch?v= 4TYKU7029u0**

_Por que não?_

Perguntei-me mentalmente.

Peguei em sua mão.

Ele me guiou até a varanda do salão, onde ninguém estava, a música um pouco abafada por estarmos um tanto distantes, mas não impossível de ser escutada.

_Ficar aqui com você tão perto de mim_  
_É difícil lutar contra esses sentimentos_  
_Quando parece tão difícil de respirar_  
_Estou presa neste momento_  
_Presa no seu sorriso_

_Seus braços me envolveram apertando-me contra ele. Eu tive a sensação de que cada terminação nervosa de meu corpo fosse um fio desencapado*_. Encarando em meus olhos seus passos se tornaram lentos e indo de lá pra cá.

_Eu nunca me abri para ninguém_  
_Tão difícil me segurar quando estou com você em meus braços_  
_Nós não precisamos nos apressar_  
_Vamos devagar_

Eu nunca senti o que estou sentindo com ninguém, nem quando eu achava que com Jacob fosse o amor. Não, com Jacob jamais poderia ter sido amor, uma atração, talvez. Mas amor não. Não olhando para esse homem em minha frente.

_Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar_  
_Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente_  
_Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas_  
_Eu não quero forçar a barra_  
_Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá_  
_Ser a que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda_  
_Então, baby, eu estou bem, com apenas um beijo de boa noite_

Mas eu tenho medo. Não sei. Meu coração a cada verso da musica, mais forte batia. A cada verso da musica eu colocava minha mente em reflexão de tudo o que houve.

_Eu sei que se dermos tempo ao tempo_  
_Só iremos nos aproximar do amor que queremos encontrar_  
_Nunca foi tão real_  
_Não, nunca me senti tão bem_

Uma semana. Somente uma semana para que meu coração pudesse conhecer outro e bater somente por ele e para ele.

_Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar_  
_Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente_  
_Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas_  
_Eu não quero forçar a barra_  
_Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá_  
_Ser a que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda_  
_Então, baby, eu estou bem, com apenas um beijo de boa noite_

Olhei em seus olhos, arfando em surpresa por perceber que, naqueles olhos intensos verdes esmeraldas, o sentimento que mais repudiei em anos estava ali. Claro como água. Cristalino como um diamante. Nossos olhares conectados, Edward retirou uma mão de minha cintura pondo em meu rosto, acariciando-o como se fosse quebrável, como se fosse adorável. Nossos rostos foram se aproximando cada vez mais.

_Não, eu não quero dar boa noite_  
_Eu sei que é hora de partir_  
_Mas você estará nos meus sonhos_  
_Hoje à noite_  
_Hoje à noite_  
_Hoje à noite_

De repente tudo pareceu ser certo. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Eu sofri demais, chorei demais, senti dor demais... Mas nada se compara ao AMAR demais e ser correspondida, pois via em seu rosto, em seus olhos, o modo como me olha, que esse sentimento é recíproco, e eu me permiti tentar ser feliz. E com a vontade de recomeçar tirei a distância entre nossos lábios, os juntando. Um beijo terno.

_Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar_  
_Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente_  
_Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas_  
_Eu não quero forçar a barra_  
_Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá_  
_Ser a que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda_  
_Então, baby, eu estou bem_

A sensação que senti é indescritível. Doce. Meigo. Calmo. Apaixonado. Tudo misturado seguido se arrepios pelo corpo todo. Apertei meus dedos em seu cabelo dando-lhe passagem com a língua, sentindo seu sabor de menta e deliciosamente delicioso. Timidamente minha língua encostou-se com a sua, iniciando uma dança apaixonada. Ao luau, a luzes das estrelas, eu pude me sentir no céu. Sentindo-me amada apenas com esse beijo. Sentindo-me como nunca me senti antes.

_Vamos fazer isso direito_  
_Com apenas um beijo de boa noite_  
_Com um beijo de boa noite_  
_Um beijo de boa noite_

O ar já nos faltava. Eu definitivamente gostaria de não precisar mais respirar, mas como somos humanos. Edward foi diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, terminando-o em selinhos. Depois distribuiu vários beijos em minhas bochechas, testa, nariz, queixo até voltar em minha boca dando um selinho longo e demorado antes de separar nossas bocas definitivamente.

Encaramo-nos demoradamente, o brilho em teus olhos que antes brilhavam, agora brilhava muito mais. E pude enxergar que, ele me ama. Sorri ao constatar isso, sendo retribuída por um sorriso de todos os dentes brancos de Edward. Sim, eu consegui ser amada novamente e amar intensamente. Porque eu Isabella Swan amo mais que tudo Edward Cullen, dono do meu coração.

* **Trecho de Amanhecer.**


	11. Chapter 11 Cap 8

Edward POV

A vida é cheia de surpresas, cheia de emoções, cheia de _vida_, surpreendente até.

Uma vida feliz e plena... Um passado distante que a todo momento minha mente enche-se com memorias que tanto tendo deixar para trás. Apenas um passado... Um passado distante, porém feliz, uma parte de minha vida que foi arrancada brutamente de mim e eu, _nada_ pude fazer. Uma vida _pura_ que hoje não passam de sonhos borrados. Apenas um sonho.

Porem a vida continua, não? E minha única saída foi deixar essa parte de minha vida para trás e seguir em frente. Ou ao menos, tentar.

Junto de minha família, que me apoiaram, foram minhas muralhas e nunca me deixaram desabar, nos mudamos a fim de recomeçar tudo novamente. Apenas com a lembrança de que aquilo que vivi, um dia foi real.

É difícil esquecer?

É possível deixar tudo para trás?

Sei que mudar de cidade não vai apagar minha vida no momento em que mais errei, mas posso ter esperança, certo?

Posso recomeçar e encontrar uma luz? A esperança? A tão conhecida luz no fim do túnel?

. ~*~ .

– Sr. Cullen – ouvi três batidas ritmadas na porta.

– Pode entrar – sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador senti Samantha, minha secretária, se aproximar da mesa e depositar alguns papeis em minha mesa.

– A audiência sobre a tutela de Marienne foi marcada para esse final de semana em Londres.

– Tudo bem. Obrigado Samantha – falei pausadamente erguendo o olhar. Só assim para ela sair da sala. Mulher oferecida. Até parece que teria algo com ela, não que ela seja feia, ao contrario, é linda a um ponto de vista. Ao meu ponto de vista ela se parece com _ela_. Loira, alta, corpo belo, arrogante, falsa, _interesseira, _enfim, muitos adjetivos. Prefiro me manter bem longe de mulheres assim.

Assinei a papelada que Samantha trouxe e voltei a me concentrar no relatório sobre a audiência que teria em Londres sobre a guarda de Marienne, um linda menininha de 5 anos que seus pais disputam na justiça. Desde _aquele dia_ decidi lutar por aquilo que eu gostaria que tivesse acontecido comigo. Justiça. Junto com o apoio de toda minha família e determinação consegui me formar em direito, seguindo carreira de advogado de Vara Familiar, com o passar dos anos me tornei juiz e por fim promotor. Muito bem sucedido, devo acrescentar. Sempre me preocupando em fazer o certo em relação quando crianças envolvidas. Justo na escolha de quem fique com a guarda, tomando muito cuidado de não tomar escolhas das quais eu sofri consequências.

Fiquei desperto quando ouço meu celular tocando. Olhei a tela.

_Mãe._

– Alô.

– _Edward, filho! Como está o filho desnaturado que nem visitar os pais vem mais? Porque sumiu Edward? Não tem família mais, não? _– a voz de Esme soou brava.

– Calma Dona Esme. Estou bem e longe de esquecer minha família, estou com saudades – disse calmo, assim amansava Esme.

– _Até parece. Desde quando não vem aqui, Edward_?– agora seu tom mudou para triste.

– Mão... A senhora sabe que meu trabalho exige de mais...

Interrompeu-me:

– _Exige porque você quer. Sabe que não precisa ser assim. Sabe que você que se enterrou no trabalho._

Quase bufei. Já estou definitivamente cansado de ouvir isso.

– Ok. Eu vou aí... Deixe-me ver... – olhei minha agenda de compromissos. Lotada.

– _Não vai ver nada Edward_ – Esme me repreendeu com a voz dura –_ Quero o senhor no sábado no restaurante novo que abriu aqui perto. Rosalie vai apresentar o namorado e sua família._

– No sábado não dá, mãe – respondi com pesar – Terei que ir para Londres.

– _Não quero saber. Sábado no restaurante ás nove. Te amo, até lá querido_.

E desligou.

Suspirei fechando os olhos e deixando minhas costas se apoiarem no encosto de minha cadeira. Não adianta tentar convencer Dona Esme a não ir no jantar. Esme quer, Esme consegue. Deixei minha mente vagar pela minha família que há algum tempo já não a via.

Esme, minha mãe. Linda com seus 48 anos. Teve a mim com 17 anos. Estatura baixa, cabelos longos e sebosos em um tom quase bronze, só que mais puxado para o marrom. Mesmo tendo um filho nova, conseguiu se formar e cursou arquitetura. Ama jardins, principalmente. Carlisle, meu pai, apenas um ano mais velho que minha mãe. Como já possuía 18 anos quando Esme ficou grávida, os dois se casaram e desde então estão mais que junto. Um amor lindo pra quem vê. Carlisle herdou uma herança grande de seus avós, e com o dinheiro comprou uma casa onde a família se inicializou. Alto, pele pálida, cabelo loiro claro e olhos verdes, como os meus. Meu pai se formou em direito também, sendo criminalista, e junto a mim abrimos uma empresa com uma filial a qual eu tomo conta.

Quatro anos depois, Esme ficou grávida novamente, dessa vez, vindo uma menina, Rosalie. Já uma mulher maravilhosa de 27 anos hoje. Alta, loira e corpo sempre bem cuidado. Sue temperamento é complicado, mas é ótima nos conselhos e muito amorosa, que ama crianças, tendo um coração de ouro. Decidiu se formar em medicina, sendo ginecologista. Depois de dois anos, Alice veio. Hoje com 24 anos, baixinha, cabelos curtos e olhos verdes em um tom diferente dos meus. Explosiva, sempre pronta para ajudar quem quer que seja, o xodó de toda a família. Já noiva de Jasper Halle. Alice com toda sua carinha de inocência consegue tudo o que quer e é compulsiva por compras e festas grandes. Incrivelmente nascemos no mesmo dia. E somos muito ligados um com o outro. Ela, acho que mais que Rose me ajudou a superar o que aconteceu comigo. Formou-se em moda, tendo sua própria grife.

Pisquei saindo de meus pensamentos.

Quase oito horas da noite comecei a me arrumar para ir pra casa. Como sempre fico até tarde revisando e revisando os documentos, sendo o ultimo a sair do escritório. Segui em direção ao estacionamento apitando o alarme do meu carro.

Refletindo sobre minha conversa com minha mãe, segui em direção a minha casa.

Apesar de seguir em frente, simplesmente não consigo deixar tudo para trás, e o trabalho foi a válvula escape meu.

Cheguei em minha casa, ou melhor, mansão que Esme e Alice fizeram questão de me dar. A casa totalmente moderna sendo planejada e decorada por minha mãe e com ajuda de Alice. Toda branca com escadas na estrada principal e de três andares.

Peguei o resto da comida do almoço que Judite, minha governanta e segunda mãe, preparou. Judite já é de idade, está a trabalho em minha família a muitos anos. Quando eu me mudei de casa, ela se ofereceu a vir comigo a fim de me fazer companhia, já que moro sozinho e jamais levei mulher alguma para a casa.

Após o jantar tomei meu banho. Segui para a sala de tv procurando algum filme legal para passar o tempo e me desligar de tudo. Funcionou. Depois subi para minha suíte escovando os dentes e tomando banho para logo cair na imensa cama perdendo a consciência.

(...) 

Já na sexta como combinado viajei para Londres. A audiência foi rápida. Por fim, foi decidido que Marienne deveria ficar com o pai. A mãe não possuía nenhuma capacidade emocional e psicológica de cuidar da menina. Meu cliente, Robson ficou contente em ficar com a filha. Está ai algo que sempre me deixa feliz, saber que a decisão tomada foi a melhor para a linda garotinha que ficava entre a mãe e o pai. Sei que Robson jamais faria a crueldade que infelizmente eu presenciei, ele daria uma vida feliz a filha.

– Obrigada Sr. Cullen. Eu estava com muito medo de não ganhar a guarda da Mari – enquanto saiamos do tribunal Robson apareceu.

– Sabe que se tiver fé irá conseguir. Eu não teria pegado esse caso e lhe ajudado se não soubesse que você é melhor para ela.

– Sim. E lhe agradeço.

Foi embora junto de Marienne, que com um sorriso no rosto permanecia agarrada ao pescoço do pai.

Suspirei alto.

Quanta saudade.

No sábado de manhã fui para o tribunal novamente para assinar papeis e confirmar os dados da audiência passada.

Quase oito e meia quando meu avião pousou, chegando ao meu destino. Apressei-me em chamar um taxi, já que meu carro ficou na casa.

Tomei um banho relaxante. Troque-me colocando algo básico e bagunçando meus cabelos revoltos. Peguei a chave do Volvo indo ao novo restaurante.

Chegando um tanto atrasado, mas cheguei. Me juntei a família finalmente conhecendo Emmett, namorado de minha irmã e sua filha Sophie, encantadora. Meus olhos varreram a mesa encontrando suas meninas desconhecias e um par de olhos, que dificilmente me esqueceria.

# Flash Back

– Eddie... Maninho faz um favorzinho para sua irmã predileta? – Alice fazia sua carinha de cachorro sem dono.

– Alice, sabe que você e nem Rosalie são preferidas por mim. Eu amo as duas, ok?

– Tá. Mas faz esse favorzinho para mim? – fez biquinho.

Eu sabia que poderia me arrepender de passar algum tempo morando na casa de meus pais. A pedido de Esme, resolvi ficar uma semana dormindo em meu antigo quarto. É aconchegante lá. Mas Alice não para de perturbar.

– Tá. Fala logo o que quer tampinha – ela odeia que a chame assim.

– Não me chama de tampinha. Eu só quero que vá até essa loja – me deu um papel que contem um endereço – e pegue para mim uma encomenda que fiquei de passar e pegar.

– Tudo bem. Mas eu vou cobrar em – dei um sorriso torto saindo de casa. Achar a loja não foi difícil. Adentrei-a, observando o lugar. Logo uma mulher apareceu em minha visão. E que mulher. Encantadora. Estatura baixa, mas não muito, corpo bem distribuído, apesar de roupas um pouco soltas, cabelos em um lindo tom de marrom escuro. Uma boca vermelha e _desejável._ Quando seus olhos me encararam quase arfei. Seus olhos em um tom simplesmente fascinantes, belos. Em um tom de chocolate derretido, intensos. Seus olhos me observavam fascinados, e tenho certeza que comigo não seria diferente.

Trocamos poucas palavras. Mas essas poucas que a fizeram corar lindamente, fazendo-me ficar mais encantado com ela. Isabella, seu nome, mas gosta que a chamem de Bella. Peguei a encomenda de Alice, mas já não queria sair daqui.

Lamentado internamente, me despedi indo para o carro.

# Fim do Flash Back

Então, essa é Isabella. A mesma da loja que fiquei completamente fascinado. Seus olhos me encaram brilhantes. Será que ela de reconheceria?

De qualquer modo nos apresentamos novamente, tendo eu, a chance de vela corando mais vezes. Bella possuía duas filhas, Carolliny e Mary Cathy. Cathy é uma bonequinha de 3 aninhos, conversamos e brincamos. Fiquei fascinado pela sua inteligência. Liny já não se aproximou tanto de mim. Parecia insegura, talvez.

Emmett parece um cara legal, divertido e o mais importante, apaixonado.

Parece que nossa família é uma junção de tragédias. Rosalie sofreu muito com o antigo namorado, que hoje apodrece na cadeia graças a mim. O infeliz teve a audácia de abusar de minha irmã. Cafajeste.

O jantar seguiu animado. Quando acabamos, conversamos um pouco e Alice teve a _grande ideia_ de irmos a uma boate. Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir. Por isso já me despedi e saindo vejo Isabella com Cathy no colo ressonando tranquila e Carolliny ao seu lado com o semblante cansado. Ouvi pela conversa que ela iria embora, só que não teria como, afinal taxis são perigosos.

Me ofereci para leva-las, assim poderia conhecer mais a mulher encantadora de olhos chocolates.

O caminho foi tranquilo. Conversamos um pouco e antes de eu ir embora dei meu cartão de contato na esperança de nos encontrarmos e conversar. Ela também deu seu numero.

Fui para casa um pouco contrariado, afinal, pela primeira vez em 10 anos eu me senti bem apenas com uma simples companhia.

Domingo acordei tendo uma grande ideia: eu poderia levar Bella e suas filhas para sair, no Shopping, já que semana que vem será meu e aniversário de Alice.

Liguei para Bella torcendo internamente para que ela aceitasse o convite. Carolliny não estaria, então fomos eu, Bella e Cathy. A pequena é muito doce, encantadora. No Shopping enquanto andávamos ela pediu colo para Bella, mas não deixei que ela a pegasse, pegando-a primerio. Sempre amei crianças em suas inocências. Enquanto a andávamos me perguntou se poderia me chamar de Eddie.

*Flash Back

– Edward? – uma vozinha fina me perguntou – Posso te chamar de Eddie?

Normalmente eu diria não. Odeio que me chamem assim principalmente quando _ela _me chamava dessa maneira. Mas Cathy é diferente e sei que nunca conseguiria dizer não a essa pequena.

– Claro que pode. Mas só você em?! – brinquei.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, que cheguei a pensar se choraria, lembranças sempre teimam a aparecer...

*Fim do Flash Back

Comprei o presente de Alice, ursos para Liny e Sô e Cathy nunca sabia o que queria. Corria por toda loja e eu ia atrás. No fim ela quis uma boneca de pano linda.

Soube por Bella, enquanto comíamos na praça de alimentação, que esta estaria separando do marido por motivos que não chegou a me contar inteiramente e pediu-me ajuda. Claro que aceitei. O resto do passeio foi ótimo.

Cathy quis ir ao parquinho que tem em Shopping. Eu a segui indo a quase todos os brinquedos, até no Carrossel eu fui. Cathy fez com que eu fosse de um lado do cavalo e Bella no outro.

Depois no carro Cathy foi dormindo e Bella com o semblante feliz, alegre.

Bella me convenceu a jantar em sua casa; Emmett estaria com Rosalie, então ficamos nós três e logo Sophia e Carolliny chegaram. Dei o urso a Sophia, que adorou. Depois dei o de Carolliny, que pareceu... assustada? Quando a abracei. Pelo jeito esse Jacob fez muitos estragos com essas meninas. Pedimos Pizza e a comemos assistindo um filme na sala no chão entre almofadas.

Quase meia noite quando fui embora. Eu não queria ir. Sabe... acho que nunca sorri tanto em um dia como esse. Foi simplesmente maravilhoso e esperto verdadeiramente que isso possa se repetir por muitos e muitos anos. Eu as queria para mim. Uma família, e dessa vez, uma família real.

Voltei para casa feliz, dormindo tranquilo e sem pesadelos que por varias e varias vezes tendem a me perturbar.

Durante a semana conversei com Bella todos os dias por meio de telefone, nos conhecemos bastante. Marquei para que ela viesse ao meu escritório na segunda, já que sábado seria a _grande festa_ que Alice fez questão de ter e domingo não abriria.

Trabalhei menos essa semana, fui visitar mais minha família, percebendo que eu faço falta a eles, o quanto posso sou importante para eles. Esme ficou eufórica com as visitas mais constantes, Carlisle animado por seu filho voltar ao normal, podemos dizer assim, Alice e Rosalie pelo irmão voltar a frequentar a casa e ser aquele irmão mais velho irritante. Com Rose não falei muito, sempre esta com Emmett e Sophia. Alice agora planejava morar com o noivo, Jasper.

Eu não gosto muito de festas, mas para essa estou ansioso pelo fato de ver Bella de novo. Estou parecendo um adolescente desse jeito.

– Aqui, Edward – Alice me chamou. Olhei para ela que entrava em meu quarto com sacolas em mãos – Essas são suas roupas de hoje. Quero que esteja mais lindo do que é – sorriu largo.

– Tudo bem pequena. E feliz aniversário! – gritei a ultima parte, pois Alice já saia do quarto.

Hoje eu faço trinta e um anos. Alice vinte e cinco. A tampinha quis ter uma enorme festa para comemorar, alugou um salão enorme e planejou tudo até os últimos detalhes.

Quase nove horas quando terminei de me arrumar dirigindo até o salão. Como sempre tudo que Alice faz, o lugar ficou lindo.

Segundo as _regras_ da Alice eu ficaria no andar de cima e, assim que ela descesse as escadas contaria até vinte e desceria em seguida.

Fui recebido por alguns abraços e felicitações, mas meu olhar se prendeu aos chocolates intensos que tanto ansiei em ver. Perfeita não seria uma palavra tão boa para expressar o quão bonita Bella está esta noite. Com um vestido curto nas alturas do meio das cochas, de renda em tom de bege e preto. Uma maquiagem marcante, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. Fui a sua direção ignorando as pessoas ficando de frente com ela. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Passei as costas da mão em sua bochecha macia sentindo seu doce perfume.

– Feliz aniversário – saiu mais como um sussurro.

Sorri torto observando-a ofegar.

–Obrigada – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto meus braços a envolviam. A senti se apertar em mim – Aliás, está maravilhosa.

Nos separamos do abraço. Seu rosto, mesmo com a pouca luz percebi estar corado. Sorri me preparando para falar algo quando sinto mãozinhas puxando minha calça.

– Eddie – Cathy me observava com seus lindos olhos iguais os da mãe.

– Nossa como você está linda princesa – peguei-a no colo.

– Feliz _aniversálio – _disse feliz dando um beijo estralado em minha bochecha.

– Hum... Que delicia de beijo – falei dando vários beijos um sua pequena bochecha fazendo-a gargalhar.

Fomos interrompidos por minha mãe, afinal praticamente ignorei todos para chegar a _minha_ Bella.

A contra gosto tive que por Cathy no chão prometendo dançar com ela depois e me despedi de Bella com um olhar repleto de emoções.

Fui abraçado mais e mais vezes, mas nenhum abraço é igual ao dela. Agradeci mentalmente quando todos já tinham me visto e me felicitado. A música antes agitada foi substituída por uma lenta e calma, procurei Bella pelo salão e a achei sentada na mesa junto de meus pais. Segui até a mesa estendendo a mão em sua direção.

– Concederia a honra.

Senti os olhos de Esme em minha direção, mas não liguei, meu foco seria Isabella e somente ela.

Ela ponderou um pouco, mas aceitou minha mão.

A levei até a varanda, onde poderíamos ficar sozinhos e dançar.

Ficar aqui com você tão perto de mim  
É difícil lutar contra esses sentimentos  
Quando parece tão difícil de respirar  
Estou presa neste momento  
Presa no seu sorriso 

Meus braços a envolveram, apertando-a contra mim. Olhando em seus olhos comecei a mover meus pés em movimento lentos, de um lado para o outro.

Eu nunca me abri para ninguém  
Tão difícil me segurar quando estou com você em meus braços  
Nós não precisamos nos apressar  
Vamos devagar

O que poderia dizer? Sentimentos que deixei para trás vieram a tona. Eu ao contrario do que deveria fazer, apenas gostaria de aproveitar... Curtir... _Amar._

Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar  
Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente  
Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas  
Eu não quero forçar a barra  
Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá  
Ser a que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda  
Então, baby, eu estou bem, com apenas um beijo de boa noite

Não posso deixar que meu passado influenciasse meu futuro. Todos devem ter a chance de seguir em frente. Observei seus olhos, brilhando em minha direção, parecendo em transe.

Eu sei que se dermos tempo ao tempo  
Só iremos nos aproximar do amor que queremos encontrar  
Nunca foi tão real  
Não, nunca me senti tão bem

Nunca me senti tão bem com alguém. Nunca me senti tão _vivo_ como agora. Essa pequena mulher, Isabella conseguiu. Eu poderia tentar.

Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar

Apenas um toque de fogo tão brilhante

Não... eu não quero confundir essas coisas

Eu não quero forçar demais

Apenas um tiro no escuro que só você pode

Ser o único que eu estive esperando por toda minha vida

Então, baby, eu estou bem

Com apenas um beijo de boa noite

Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, eu só sei que é o que eu queria. Com os olhos ainda conectados retirei uma das mãos de sua cintura afagando sua bochecha carinhosamente, admirando o rubor. Nossos rostos foram se aproximaram ainda mais.

Não, eu não quero dar boa noite  
Eu sei que é hora de partir  
Mas você estará nos meus sonhos  
Hoje à noite  
Hoje à noite  
Hoje à noite

Tudo parece tão certo. Esse sentimento apaixonado que em apenas eu uma semana me conquistou, as reações que meu corpo emitia cada vez que ouvia sua suave voz no telefone. E porque não? Olhei mais uma vez em seus olhos que olhavam em meus lábios antes de encontrarem os meus olhos, e então tive a certeza. Ela me ama. Sim. Porque eu nunca vi olhos mais expressivos. Com essa certeza quebramos a distancia de nossos lábios, os juntando, um beijo terno.

Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar  
Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente  
Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas  
Eu não quero forçar a barra  
Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá  
Ser a que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda  
Então, baby, eu estou bem 

Suave. Doce. Saboroso. Carinhoso. Apaixonado. Nossos lábios se moveram em movimentos calmos, suaves. Uma sincronia perfeita. Seu gosto doce e delicioso. Senti-a meia insegura ao nossas línguas se encontrarem iniciando uma dança apaixonada.

Vamos fazer isso direito  
Com apenas um beijo de boa noite  
Com um beijo de boa noite  
Um beijo de boa noite 

O ar já nos faltava. Diminui a intensidade do beijo, terminando-o em selinhos e depois distribuindo beijos por todo seu rosto, nariz, bochechas, queixo, testa, até voltar em sua boca novamente e depositando um selinho demorado.

Abri os olhos encarando o mar de chocolates brilhantes e com o rosto corado. Tentei passar pelo menos um terço do todo meu amor por ela.

Saindo do transe, decidi quebrar o silencio.

– Bella...

Ela pareceu acordar, pois na hora corou absurdamente.

–E-eu... Edward eu... – pareceu desesperada.

Bella POV

– Shii – calou-me colocando um dedo em meus lábios – Não diga nada.

– Mas eu...

– Bella... Por favor. Eu poderia dizer que estou arrependido, mas não estou. Simplesmente não consigo mais ficar longe. Uma semana, apenas uma semana foi preciso para me apaixonar por você. Para me apaixonar pela mulher encantadora, doce e meiga. Eu por muitos anos tentei me manter longe de tais sentimentos para não sofrer mais do que sofri. Mas você conseguir quebrar todas as barreiras impostas por mim. Você e só você me fez querer voltar aquele Edward de dez anos atrás. Se for cedo demais para você eu vou entender, afinal está se separando e...

Agora foi minha vez de cala-lo. Com olhos marejados me aproximei dele tocando em seu lindo rosto que contia uma expressão sofrida.

– Shii – coloquei um dedo em seus lábios – Eu te amo Edward. E quero embarcar nessa paixão loca que sinto por ti. Nunca em minha vida toda senti isso. Durante todos esses anos apenas sobrevivi e vivi por minhas filhas, minhas filhas foram minha vida. Eu vivi em um mundo onde só havia dor... Eu já não suporto mais isso. Eu quero me livrar de tudo. Em você eu vi essa saída. Eu vi em você essa chance de curar minhas grandes feridas. Eu te amo em cada pedacinho que pude conhecer de você. _Em apenas uma semana_. Uma semana foi o suficiente para me apaixonar por você. A cada vez que ouvia sua voz no telefone meu coração disparava e eu ansiava mais e mais para te ver. Eu _quero_ viver isso. Eu quero você. Eu quero ter a chance de ser feliz. E sabe... Ouvi uma vez que... Nunca é tarde demais para o amor. Jacob apenas foi a pessoa que fez minhas filhas virem para minha vida. Eu não o amo e nunca amei. É você. Só você.

Olhei em seus olhas, surpresa por estarem marejados.

– Eu te amo. Muito – foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de seus lábios tomarem os meus novamente, dessa vez, mais intensos ainda.


	12. Chapter 12 Cap 9

"Se isso é um sonho, não quero mais acordar".

Depois de trocarmos mais beijos e caricias, decidimos não contar nada a ninguém e deixar rolar. Voltamos para o salão e encontrei o olhar de Liny em minha direção um tanto... Angustiados? Não sei que aconteceu, a não ser que ela... Não. Não acho que seja isso. Cathy alegre como sempre arrastou Edward para a dança que ele lhe prometeu.

Cantamos parabéns e ficamos mais por uma hora e meia mais ou menos. Despedi-me de todos. Edward apenas me mandou um lindo sorriso e um beijo ao canto de minha boca, assim de modo que ninguém veria, e junto de Emmett fui para casa. No caminho Liny ficou quieta olhando para a janela, Cathy acabou dormindo e Sô mexia no celular.

Assim que chegamos Liny disparou para dentro da casa, quase correndo. Estranho. Peguem Cathy no colo a levando para dentro. Acordei-a para tomar banho, foi rápido, já que a mocinha mal aguentava a ficar com os olhos abertos. Coloquei seu pijama e a coloquei na cama, cobrindo-a e dando um beijo de boa noite. Sophia já tomou banho no outro banheiro e foi direto para cama. Liny esta tomando banho agora. Aproveitei que ela esta no banho para tomar também, e assim que ela saísse conversaria com ela.

Meu banho foi rápido. Quando acabei fui para o quarto já de pijama encontrando Liny com o olhar perdido em cima de minha cama já com seu pijama rosa e preto.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Liny? – perguntei enquanto sentava ao seu lado na cama.

Ela demorou em responder. Virou o rosto em minha direção.

– O que você tem com o irmão da Rosalie? – seus olhos cintilaram.

– Como? – perguntei quase sentindo meu rosto sem sangue.

– Eu vi mãe. Foi sem querer, mas eu vi. Vocês na varanda dando risada e depois se beijando...

– Liny... E-eu... Eu n-não. – respirei fundo. Droga. O que eu falaria? – Eu não queria que tivesse visto isso. Você ficou chateada? Brava? Me desculpe, Carolliny, mas eu... – me interrompeu.

– Não mãe. Eu não fiquei chateada nem brava. Surpresa, sim. Eu reparei desde o jantar em que tio Emmett apresentou Rosalie os olhares trocados entre vocês. Reparei em como você ficou mais feliz essa semana. Eu apenas estou... Preocupada – abaixou a cabeça.

Fiquei totalmente surpresa por suas palavras.

Ergui sua cabeça, fazendo-a me encarar.

– Porque preocupada, meu amor?

– Por que... – virou o rosto. Esperei um pouco. Ela voltou a me olhar – Porque tenho medo que sofra mãe. Não quero que sofra mais. Não quero lhe ver chorando de noite. Não quero vê-la triste. E principalmente, não quero que lhe façam mal, como Jacob fez a você – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

– Do que está falando Carolliny? – perguntei preocupada. Ela fechou os olhos antes de me responder.

– Que eu ouvi tudo, mãe. Eu sei o que aquele homem que antes eu considerava ser meu pai vez a você. E não quero em hipótese nenhuma que isso ocorra de novo. Por isso estou com medo.

Eu não acredito que Carolliny escutou tudo. Como isso foi acontecer? Porque isso aconteceu?

– Não fique preocupada, meu amor. Lamento mais do que possa dizer que tenha ouvido aquela noite. Pelo menos algo bom veio, não é? Cathy está conosco – mande-lhe um sorriso que foi retribuído. – Sabe... Quando conheci Edward foi... Sabe acho que foi amor a primeira vista – ri com minhas palavras – Eu tenho certeza que ele nunca, jamais, faria nada comigo e nem com vocês. Mesmo não o conhecendo totalmente já sei que ele me ama, ama Cathy, e se depender de você, ele a amará também. Edward tem um bom coração e eu o amo.

– Fico feliz por você, mãe – me abraçou apertado – Não sabe o quão feliz fico em saber que conseguiu seguir em frente. Eu só espero que dê tudo certo.

Dei um beijo em sua testa.

– Obrigada minha linda. Agora que já desabafamos, choramos muito – sequei suas lágrimas e depois passei minha mão em meu rosto – O que acha de ir dormirmos?

(...)

Acordei no domingo sedo. Sentindo-me renovada e feliz. Antes de dormir Edward me mandou uma mensagem no celular:

_Bom noite, minha Bella._

_Ligo amanhã para fazermos um programa a quatro. _

_Beijos, Te amo._

_E.C._

Edward é um fofo. Nem acredito que confessamos nossos sentimentos. Nem acredito que eu o amo e sou correspondida. Agora só me resta me divorciar e poderei me entregar a Edward absolutamente.

(...)

Lá pras oito horas finalmente tomei coragem para sair da cama. Estava indo ver as meninas quando meu celular toca.

Olhei no visor.

_Edward_

– Alô. – atendi meio grogue.

– _Bella. Tudo bem?_

– Ah. Edward. Bom dia, estou bem.

– _Bom. Então, oque acha de irmos ao parque de diversões hoje? _

– Acho ótimo. As meninas irão ficar super animadas. – pensei comigo, elas nunca foram a um.

– _Ótimo. Que tal as nove e meia passo aí e já vamos para lá?_

– Pode ser. Vou acordar as meninas. Beijos.

– Beijos minha linda. Te amo . – suspirei.

– Te amo. – respondi.

Desliguei suspirando. Nem acredito que isso está acontecendo em minha vida. E foi tudo tão rápido, tão intenso.

Caminhei para o quarto das meninas já as acordando e mandando tomarem banho.

– Aonde vamos mãe? Hoje é domingo. Me deixa dormir – Liny levantou da cama choramingando e coçando os olhos. Cathy é mais rápida em acordar e já esta no banho junto de Sophia, que a ajudava.

– Deixa de ser preguiçosa e anda logo. Tenho certeza que vai adorar.

– Tá. Tá. – resmungou indo para o outro banheiro.

Ri e fui para a cozinha preparar leite, já que vamos ao parque, é bom não ir de estomago vazio.

As meninas apareceram já vestidas com a roupa que eu pedi – calça _legging_, blusa de mangas e tênis. Sophia não iria, pois a mãe a pegaria novamente.

Liny e Cathy já se serviam quando fui tomar meu banho colocando a roupa do mesmo estilo que as meninas, legging, camiseta e tênis. Como o sol está um pouquinho forte peguei protetor solar, toalha de rosto e um dinheirinho.

Tomei rápido um copo de leite, em seguida escutei a Edward buzinando.

Cathy ficou animada, Liny pareceu não gostar muito. Olhei para ela.

– Se esforça, por favor. Sabe que não posso ficar com ele se vocês não o aprovarem. Deixe ele te conhecer e conheça ele.

– Tudo bem. Vou tentar. – dei um abraço apertado nela.

– Obrigada – saímos abraçadas , Cathy saiu na frente pulando no colo de Edward que havia saído do carro.

Ao chegarmos, Edward e Liny pareciam sem jeito de se cumprimentarem.

– Oi Liny – prendi o riso.

– Oi Edward.

Ficaram se encarando.

– Ah, por favor! Não façam cena e se cumprimentem como gente. Vai – incentivei.

Não aguentei e soltei um risinho ao notar Edward e Liny virarem o olhar para mim nervosamente.

– Tudo bem. Vamos logo – aliviei para eles pedindo para Cathy entrar no carro, seguida de Liny. Sentei na frente esperando Edward dar a volta no carro e entrar.

O caminho para o parque foi rápido. Não havia contado para as meninas sobre onde iríamos; e com total satisfação observei os olhos de Liny de arregalarem enquanto o carro seguia em direção ao estacionamento. Conseguíamos visualizar a roda gigante, o elevador e a montanha russa de madeira de onde o carro esta.

Edward desceu do carro abrindo a porta para mim e em seguida puxando o banco para as meninas descerem. Cathy permanecia calada, mas mesmo assim seus olhinhos pareciam animados com o anonimato em frente.

Passei protetor no rosto de Cathy e Liny, já que suas peles são branquinhas e passei em mim também.

– Vamos? – Edward perguntou pegando em minha mão e dando um lindo sorriso.

– Claro. – peguei na mão de Cathy que dava a mão para Liny.

Não precisamos ficar na imensa fila para comprar o ingresso, já que Edward já os tinha comprado.

Entramos no parque e logo vi os olhos de Liny e Cathy brilharem. Jacob nunca havia nos levado a um parque de diversões.

Olhei ao redor. Tudo muito colorido. Casas feitas de madeira, barracas e muitas pessoas. O tema do parque é Dinossauro. No centro contem um dinossauro enorme que se mexia.

– Em qual vamos primeiro? – Edward perguntou se virando para as meninas.

Liny parecia sem palavras, encantada com tudo a sua volta. Cathy com os olhos vidrados na enorme roda gigante que da entrada dava-se para ver.

–Liny? – Edward perguntou.

Ela o olhou por um tempo.

– E-eu não sei.

– O que acham de irmos Rio Bravo? – ele perguntou animado.

A testa de Liny se enrugou, já que não sabia o que seria isso.

– Pode ser – concordei, já sabia que Cathy possuía um pouco mais de 1 metro.

Seguimos para o Rio Bravo. Por todo o caminho Cathy apontava e falava algo que sempre ríamos. Ainda bem que não precisamos pegar a enorme fila; Edward veio com muitos, e quando digo muitos, são _muitos_ bilhetes de passe livre.

Esperamos um pouco a grande boia chegar. Fomos nós quatro. Cathy ao meu lado em um banco e Edward e Liny em outro. Foi muito divertido e tomamos um banho literalmente a cada caída e entre as várias ondas artificiais. Quando chegou à parte da foto viramos para a câmera e nos abraçamos. Foi muito divertido. Assim que descemos da boia Cathy já queria ir novamente. Como Edward e eu queríamos mostrar o parque todo a elas, ou tentar, achamos melhor ir depois. Passamos na venda que se tem antes de sair do brinquedo, Edward insistiu que comprássemos a foto que foi tirada, pegou quatro cópias, uma para cada. A foto ficou muito fofa, eu sorria feliz junto de Cathy que gargalhava, um pouco mais para o lado Edward abraçado a Liny que sorriam felizes. Lindos.

Depois decidimos ir no carrinho-bate-bate. Eu fui com Cathy, uma vez que ela não pode ir sozinha, Edward foi com Liny, que não queria ir sozinha por não saber como funciona o brinquedo. Admito que fiquei muito feliz com isso. Quando tocou o sinal que inicia os carrinhos, Edward começou a me seguir. Eu fugia, mas sempre acabávamos batidos. Cathy ao meu lado gargalhava toda vez que batíamos em alguém e Liny continha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Após o carrinho-bate-bate Liny quis ir à montanha russa. Como a de madeira eu acho perigosa, disse para ir na do escuro. A fila está enorme, mas graças a Edward não precisamos pega-la. Cathy não poderia ir, já que é um pouco pequena, por isso ficou de Edward ir com ela na montanha russa e eu ficaria com Cathy, que não gostou muito, mas logo mudou de ideia quando lhe disse que tem uma menor em que ela pode ir.

Assim que voltaram do brinquedo, dei risada do cabelo de Liny que estava todo pra cima e parecia um pouco tonta. Como prometido fui com Cathy na minhoca, que é a montanha russa infantil e ela adorou.

Logo Cathy reclamou estar com fome, por isso decidimos ir comer cachorro-quente. Sentamo-nos à mesa e esperamos Edward trazer os cachorros-quentes.

– E então, Liny? – perguntei querendo saber o que ela achou do Edward.

– O que? – se fez de desentendida.

Olhei para ela meio torto.

– Tá bom. Ele é... Legal. Gostei dele.

– Então ele foi aprovado? - perguntei feliz.

Ela me olhou meio sem jeito.

– Er... Tá, ele foi. Mas se ele a fizer sofrer, vai se ver comigo.

Ri da careta zangada que ela fez. Edward chegou logo com uma bandeja com os quatro cachorros-quentes.

Após comer, como o lanche está fazendo a digestão, não poderíamos ir em brinquedos muito agitados, decidimos ir em um tipo de castelo encantado onde passeamos de barco dando uma enorme volta. Com uma musica super irritante e a nossa volta bonecos se mexendo fantasiados de vários temas. Um deles é caipira, outro princesa, marinho, entre outros. Os bonecos me lembraram do filme A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate, o momento em que eles pegam fogo e er... Deixa pra lá!

Cathy amou tudo. Liny parecia um tanto entediada e ao mesmo tempo adorando tudo aquilo.

Quando saímos decidimos ir ao cinema de simulação, que é como um cinema normal sendo que as cadeiras se mexam e é em 3D. Dessa vez Cathy quis ir com Edward e Liny veio comigo. Nesse Cathy pode entrar pelo tamanho. Como o tema é dinossauro, a simulação é de um parque arqueológico e o Dinossauro-Rex correndo atrás. Teve uma hora em que o dinossauro ficou de frente conosco e nos deu uma lambida, pude até sentir algo me molhando.

Assim que acabou olhei para Edward e Cathy. Minha filha parecia ter ficado com um pouco de medo. Quando ela ameaçou a começar a chorar, Edward falou que ela escolheria o próximo brinquedo, a danada ficou feliz novamente e fomos para o gigante carrossel. Como lá no Shopping, ela fez com que eu e Edward a acompanhasse, Liny foi também e acabou que nos divertimos muito.

Liny foi a próxima a escolher o brinquedo, A Roda-Gigante.

(...)

Mais ou menos seis horas da tarde começamos a andar em direção à saída quando Liny viu uma barraca de tiro ao alvo. Eu em minha infância nunca brinquei disso quando ia ao parque, Emmett sempre gostava de ir, e acertava todos.

Edward pegou uma ficha e o homem lhe deu a espingarda.

– Sabe atirar Liny? – Edward lhe perguntou.

– Não. Como é que faz? – ela parecia mais solta para falar com ele, isso é ótimo.

– Assim.

Pegou na arma lhe explicando como mirar e atirar.

– Qual brinde vai querer Florzinha – o homem da barraca lhe perguntou.

Liny olhou para cima onde diversos brinquedos permaneciam pendurados.

– Aquele ali – apontou para um elefante de pelúcia lindinho.

Ela tentou acertar o alvo, mas foi por pouco que não conseguiu.

– Ah... Não foi. – ela ficou pensativa por um momento – Ed tenta pra mim? – perguntou meio sem jeito.

Espera, Ed? Desde quando? Olhei espantada para Liny que apenas deu de ombros entregando a arma para Edward, que com um lindo sorriso mirou e começou a atirar. No fim ele conseguiu pegar o elefante, dando-o para Liny, que para minha total surpresa abraçou Edward inesperadamente. Edward retribuiu o carinho passando o braço esquerdo em torno dos ombros de Liny e pegou com a mão direita a mão de Cathy, que permanecia quieta ao meu lado.

Eu não fiquei para trás, ficando ao lado de Liny e caminhamos para a saída juntos.

Antes de saímos do parque Edward comprou algodão-doce para as meninas e para Cathy não ficar triste pelo urso, comprou um negocinho estranho em uma loja de conveniência que tinha bem na saída.

Edward e eu poucas palavras trocamos, apenas nos divertimos com as meninas, como uma família.

(...)

Ao chegarmos na casa, Cathy parecia meia sonolenta e Liny também, afinal, fomos em quase todos os brinquedos.

Convidei Edward para entrar, mas o mesmo recusou dizendo que estava cansado e que eu também deveria estar. Pedi para ele me esperar o tempo de levar Cathy para o quarto. Ele assentiu dando um beijo na testa dela e um forte abraço. Nem me preocupei em dar banho nela agora, apenas a deitei na cama e a mesma dormiu.

Voltei para a sala a tempo de ver Liny dar um abraço em Edward e seguir para a cozinha.

Ergui uma sobrancelha em direção a Edward que apenas deu um sorriso torto se aproximando.

– O que foi isso?

Ele passou os braços em volta de minha cintura.

– Eu acho que ela está começando a me aceitar. Claro que depois que prometi jamais lhe magoar ou lhe machucar.

– Espera. Como? – falei surpresa.

– Carolliny ama muito você Bella. Ela apenas queria se assegurar que eu não lhe faria mal algum.

Senti uma emoção tão grande em saber em como Liny se preocupa comigo, porém, ao mesmo tempo culpada.

– Gostou do passeio de hoje? – ele me perguntou apertando um pouco mais os braços.

– Amei, Edward! Não sabe como fiquei feliz por ver o sorriso e os olhos brilhantes nas meninas... Acho que desdos meus doze anos não vou a nenhum parque ou nem a um shopping a passeio em família.

– Então as meninas nunca foram ao parque de diversões? – ele parecia espantado.

– Não. Foi a primeira vez. Jacob nunca foi de ficar em casa com as meninas... Nunca se importou de verdade com elas. – murmurei triste.

– Mas tudo agora vai mudar. Vou levá-las para todos os lugares possíveis.

Olhei em seus olhos e tudo o que vi foi uma incrível convicção e amor.

– Agora eu me vou – em seus lábios formou-se um sorriso torto – Amanhã quero a senhorita no meu escritório, ouviu?

– Claro. Vou falar com Kelly. Que horas? – perguntei já animada.

– Bom, eu suponho que você levará as meninas cedo na escola, não é?

– Sim. Elas entram as sete.

– Ótimo, então pode ser assim que deixa-las.

– Tudo bem – concordei.

Edward me puxou para mais perto dele e sussurrou quase com a boca na minha.

– Já falou sobre nós para Cathy?

– Não. Na verdade, nós ainda não nos definimos.

– Hum... Verdade – escovou os lábios nos meus – Então Isabella, assim que seu divórcio sair, aceita namorar comigo?

Ri feliz com a proposta.

– Ser sua namorada depois do divórcio? – dei-lhe um selinho – Aceito.

– Eu amo-te – disse antes de me beijar.


	13. Chapter 13 Cap 10

Bella POV

Acordei apreensiva. Hoje como combinado iria até o escritório de Edward para resolver meu divórcio. Tomei meu banho colocando uma roupa simples. Chamei as meninas e fui preparar o leite. Após tomarem um banho rápido, e colocarem o uniforme me dirigi à escola. Como Jacob disse, as meninas já não estudam mais na escola particular, Cathy estuda na escola ao lado da de Liny e Sophia, segundo Emmett é uma das melhores escolas públicas. O horário é das sete ao meio dia.

Despedi-me das meninas indo para a empresa situada em um lindo e luxuoso prédio, esse que já o vira muito em jornais.

Estacionei o carro perto, já que as vagas do prédio estão lotadas e me dirigi a entrada. Passei pela recepção perguntando o andar que deveria ir, um senhor bem simpático me atendeu pedindo-me para ir ao último andar. Respirando fundo entrei no elevador apertando o botão. Ao chegar ao ultimo andar, vejo como é bem decorada a sala de recepção. Vários quadros coloridos e sofás e poltronas em tons escuros, mas aconchegantes. Atrás de uma mesa de madeira escura uma mulher linda, vestida de uma forma um tanto vulgar digitava em um notebook. Assim que parei em sua frente ela apenas levantou o olhar em minha direção, mas logo voltou a se concentrar nas teclas. Pigarrei tentando chamar sua atenção, mas fui totalmente ignorada. Bufei já irritada pela _miss simpatia_.

– Bom dia – falei. A mulher finalmente voltou sua atenção para mim.

– Em que posso ajuda-la? – sua voz saiu fina e arrogante.

– Eu vim para falar com Edward Cullen.

Ela seu um risinho, que não entendi o motivo.

– Nome?

– Isabella Swan – respondi de forma automática retirando o Black.

– Não tem nenhuma Isabella Swan aqui agendado. Recomendo que marque um horário e volte.

– Não tem como chamar ele aqui?

– Não – disse curta e grossa.

– Eu combinei com ele de... – ela me interrompeu.

– Será que pode se retirar e marcar hora para vir? – vontade de quebrar a cara dessa mulher que me deu agora.

– Não eu... – novamente a bruaca me interrompeu.

– Senhorita se não se retirar, chamarei os seguranças.

Respirei fundo antes de ajeitar minha bolça no ombro. Assim que me dirigi ao elevador ouvi uma porta se abrir.

– Bella?

Virei-me encontrando Edward magnificamente lindo ao lado da bruaquinha da secretária.

– Edward! – saudei-o surpresa e agradecida por ter aparecido.

– Porque não anunciou Isabella Samantha? – Edward perguntou um tanto furioso com a secretária chamada Samantha.

Reparei ela arrumar o decote da blusa, quase colocando os seios para fora da roupa. Mulher abusada.

– Ah... Ela não tem horário marcado Ed... Quer dizer, Senhor Cullen – deu uma breve explicação com a voz arrastada.

– Então, agora lhe apresento Isabella Swan, minha nova cliente e lhe digo que ela tem total disponibilidade de entrar a hora que quiser em meu escritório, e peso que desmarque qualquer coisa que tenha hoje. – a tal Samantha pareceu surpresa.

– Vamos Bella – Edward estendeu a mão em minha direção.

Minha vontade foi de pular em seus braços, mas como infelizmente sou casada ainda não posso demonstrar a troca de afeto em público, embora adoraria esfregar na cara da secretária que ele é MEU.

Assim que entramos no escritório e a porta foi fechada senti uma boca esmagando a minha em um beijo repleto de desejos. Quando o ar já não se existia quebramos o beijo em selinhos e nos encaramos ofegantes.

– Bom dia _quase namorada_ – ri do modo como me chamou.

– Bom dia _quase namorado_ – Edward deu mais um selinho antes de se afastar e ir para sua mesa. Reparei em sua sala, muito bem decorada, bem como a recepção. Uma mesa grande de frente a janela portando um notebook, vários papéis, dois porta-retratos virados para ele. Atrás da mesa uma estante baixa com alguns enfeites e mais porta-retratos. Em frente a mesa duas poltronas em um tom verde musgo e na parede direita um sofá da mesma cor de três lugares, ao lado esquerdo uma porta de vitro embaçado, acho que um banheiro.

Edward pegou uma pasta e uma caneta vindo novamente em minha direção. Nos sentamos no sofá de frente para o outro.

– Bella... Bom eu pedi para que visse hoje aqui para ver como faremos em questão ao divórcio. Gostaria que me dissesse tudo sobre o seu relacionamento com Jacob, e queria me contasse como se eu fosse apenas Edward seu _quase_ namorado e não o advogado, assim posso conhecê-la melhor. – abriu um sorriso pequeno.

Balancei a cabeça assentindo. Respirei fundo enquanto várias lembranças vinham em minha mente. Procurei por sua mão e enquanto brincava com seus dedos fui falando:

– Bom... Eu nasci em uma cidade pequena e calma, meus pais eram simplesmente as melhores pessoas, os melhores pais. Dois anos depois de eu nascer veio Emmett. Crescemos juntos como melhores amigos, aprontávamos muito. – sorri com a lembrança de quando tinha doze anos e nós dois correndo – Logo eu fui para o ensino médio e lá eu conheci o "homem perfeito", Jacob estava no mesmo ano que eu. Começamos a namorar depois que fomos a uma festa para comemorar o inicio do ano letivo. Jacob era incrível, romântico, cavalheiro, enfim varias características que o faria pegar qualquer mulher. Durante nosso namoro ele sempre me pressionou a fazer sexo, eu não sentia estar preparada e queria esperar encontrar alguém mais especial, acho que esse é o sonho de toda mulher. Emmett, mesmo com 14 anos já era enorme e intimidava algumas pessoas, ele nunca gostou de Jacob, o encarava de forma raivosa. Meus pais também não foram com a cara de Jacob, mas eu não me importei muito, pois achava que o amava. O ano passou rápido, eu insegura, não permiti Jacob passar do limite se deitando comigo.

"Foi no meu aniversário de 17 anos, eu não quis festa, então ficou combinado de sair com meus amigos para uma balada. Jacob ficou contente com a ida a balada, e disse que depois me levaria a um lugar especial para dar meu presente. Eu não lembro muito bem, só sei que bebi um pouco naquela noite e saí com Jacob para seu apartamento, ele morava sozinho, o pai era muito rico. Depois de argumentações aceitei transar com ele, e posso afirmar que não foi a melhor experiência da minha vida. Foi bruto, esquisito, um tanto frio e sem emoção. A partir desse dia eu ia direto para seu apartamento e quando menos esperávamos, eu fiquei grávida. Eu fiquei feliz, animada pois teria o "fruto de nosso amor", ele parecia não ter gostado nada, ficou por duas semanas sem dirigir uma palavra ou sequer um olhar em minha direção. Contar para meus pais foi a parte mais difícil, eu tive que falar sozinha, fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer caso meus pais não aceitasse, eu já amava meu filho. Meus pais obrigaram Jacob e eu nos casarmos, eu não queria por nada no mundo casar aos dezessete anos, eu era imatura ainda para saber se amava _mesmo _Jacob. "

"Ficou resolvido que nos casaríamos antes da barriga crescer e assim foi feito. Me casei com dois meses e meio de gestação. Larguei a escola para dedicar-me a meu filho. Até meus quatro meses foi tudo uma maravilha, Jacob era até um bom marido, gentil, até carinhoso. Fui a minha ginecologista, a Rosalie e descobri que seria uma menina, fiquei muito mais feliz com isso, mas Jacob não. Um mês depois ele começou a mudar suas atitudes, ia a bares, ficou agressivo, violento. Não era difícil ele chegar em casa bêbado e consequentemente brigarmos. Com o passar dos meses ele mal me tocava, alegando eu estar ficando gorda, nem liguei. Em uma desses brigas minha bolsa estourou, eu estava com sete meses de gestação e Carolliny nasceu com asma. Não consegui terminar o ensino-médio, do qual cursava literatura. Jacob também largou a escola fazendo um curso de cabeleireiro e abrindo um salão em frente de casa. No começo ele era até um _pai _legal, só que sempre lamentava não poder ensiná-la certas coisas de meninos."

"Com o passar dos meses Jacob se distanciou totalmente, alguns dias vinha depois da meia noite ou nem dormia em casa. O salão ficou bem frequentado, assim fazendo com que ele ficasse muito bem financeiramente, no entanto o dinheiro nunca foi para casa nem para Carolliny, da qual ele parecia fazer questão de ignorar. Teve um tempo em que nem sair eu podia, ele me dava uma certa quantia de dinheiro para mercado e outra bem pequena para comprar coisas para Liny, já que como era bebê crescia rápida, as roupas de bebê eu ganhava da minha família e principalmente da minha prima que organizava rixas ou roupas usadas. Trabalhar também não era possível para mim, pois além de Liny ser pequena ele não deixava."

"Com o passar dos anos ele foi ficando mais e mais frio, distante e quase não parava em casa. Os domingos eram os únicos dias em que eu via minha família, nós jantávamos o famoso macarrão da minha mãe e o frango assado que meu pai trazia – soltei uma lágrima com a lembrança – Liny e Sophia eram muito próximas, as duas brincavam quase o dia todo de boneca, videogame. Jacob raras vezes almoça junto e quando almoçava ia para o carro e dormia lá. Eu quase não falava o que acontecia entre mim e Jacob para meus pais e nem para Emmett, não queria vê-los sofrendo por mim. Acho que tanto tempo de sofrimento na mão daquele miserável eu comecei a me fortalecer, ele sempre me chamava de gorda, feia, me xingava de quase tudo que é nome e minha alto-estima sumia."

" Eu tinha 27 anos quando em uma noite Jacob chegou em casa bêbado, briguei com ele, mas de nada adiantou. Quando ia dormir ele entrou no quarto e me forçou a fazer sexo, eu não pude evitar, eu tentei, mas ele era forte demais e aconteceu..."

–E foi ai que você ficou grávida da Cathy? – Edward que até agora se mantinha calado se pronunciou. Seu rosto contia uma expressão que querer matar alguém, e esse alguém seria Jacob.

Duas gotas de lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, entrelacei meus dedos nos de Edward e afirmei com a cabeça sem encará-lo.

– Sim eu fiquei grávida de Cathy essa noite. Eu demorei alguns dias até descobrir, não tive muito enjoo, mas minha menstruação ficou atrasada e deduzi o que poderia estar acontecendo comigo. Fiquei muito receosa em contar para Jacob sobre a gravidez, com medo de sua reação, mas ao contrário do que pensei, ele não ficou bravo, a única coisa que me deixou nervosa foi que ele exigiu que fosse um menino. Meus pais e família ficaram felizes pela gravidez, e Liny muito contente por ter um irmão. No dia do ultrassom, não poderia estar mais nervosa. Então descobri que teria mais uma menina, eu fiquei muito contente na hora, mas então lembrei que Jacob estava ao meu lado e que parecia nada contente. Brigamos quando chegamos em casa. Foi horrível. Dá pra acreditar que nem o nome da Carolliny ele sabia? Ele exigiu que eu tirasse meu bebê, eu claro que não iria fazer aquilo. Jacob saiu naquela noite revoltado e sumiu por três semanas, só ficamos eu e Liny em casa. O que mais me fazia sofrer era ver minha pequena esperar o pai para dar boa noite... Jacob nunca chegava e muitas vezes vi Liny dormir com o nariz vermelho de segurar o choro. Minha menina sempre se fez de forte, aguentando a ausência do pai internamente o quanto podia para não me ver agonizando. Mas eu sei que ela sofria, e ainda sofre por isso.

" Então veio a pior notícia do mundo... Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Parecia que meu mundo avesse se roído, sumisse. Eles sempre foram minha maior força de esperança. Foram os melhores pais do mundo e que agora só existem em minha memória. Jacob aparecia escassas vezes em casa e por sorte, no dia que dei luz a Cathy ele estava em casa. Minha pequena menor nasceu muito saudável e enorme – dei um sorriso distante lembrando o dia em que a peguei pela primeira vez.

Olhei para Edward, que parecia muito distante. Sentindo ser observado ele olhou para mim e sorriu, mas o sorriso pareceu triste. Ele balançou a cabeça para eu continuar, e assim o fiz.

– Eu não lembro exatamente quando, mas teve um dia em que decidi recomeçar, ou pelo menos tentar voltar a "viver". Assim que Cathy largou o peito eu voltei a me cuidar, sabe coisas básicas como meu peso, minha pele toda sebosa e meu cabelo crespo. Cathy começou a ir para a creche e eu, procurei um emprego. Jacob, claro não gostou nem um pouco, mas eu o ignorei totalmente. Kelly foi super gentil comigo, mesmo o salário não sendo tão bom, já foi algo para minhas meninas se vestirem melhor e eu me sentir cada vez mais... alegre? Mas nada foi tão fácil, Jacob fechou o salão e começou a andar acompanhado de homens enormes e com caras feias e praticamente evaporou de casa. Alguns meses atrás eu fui comprar o presente de aniversário de Cathy no shopping junto de Liny, e foi nesse dia que comecei a sentir um ódio tão grande de Jacob, mas tão grande que tive vontade de mata-lo ali mesmo. Ele estava com uma mulher e dois garotinhos pequenos, brincando, dando risada. O motivo da minha raiva não foi por _eu _sentir ciúmes ou inveja, mas por ser _Carolliny_ a presenciar a cena. Não sabe o quanto doeu vê-la olhando aquela cena, Edward. Não sabe o quanto eu sofri por ver aqueles lindos olhos enchendo-se em lágrimas que eu não pude evitar de escorrerem por seu rosto... Você não sabe o quanto eu desejei ter impedido de Liny ver aquilo...

– Bella...

Edward me abraçou, então reparei que soluçava sem parar e que lágrimas caíam de meus olhos como cachoeira. Me apertei a Edward tentando me reconfortar enquanto o mesmo passava a mão em meus cabelos e me consolava.

– No dia seguinte foi quando conheci você – continuei quando eu percebi que conseguira me acalmar – Eu me encantei por você desdo primeiro momento.

Edward segurou meu rosto em suas mão, e com os dois polegares alisou minhas bochechas secando as lágrimas.

– Pois saiba que me encantei por ti também no momento em que a vi, Senhorita Swan – abriu um lindo sorriso e se aproximou me dando um selinho.

– Eu achei que você fosse o noivo de Alice... Acredita que até senti ciúmes? – ri de mim mesma – Mas logo de noite tive uma surpresa nada agradável. Estava fazendo janta quando Jacob deu a graça de aparecer em casa. Discutimos mais uma vez, só que dessa vez chegou ao meu limite e explodi. Falei que pediria o divórcio e que naquela casa não ficaria maias. Você acredita que ele não conseguia acertar uma sequer vez o nome das minhas pequenas? O pior foi que ele chamou elas de estorvo e várias outras coisas e elas ouviram, quando subi as escadas para preparar as malas elas estavam na escada, abraçadas uma a outra e chorando. Conversei com elas e falei que passaríamos uns dias com Emmett até que pudesse ver onde poderia ficar, pois tinha um dinheiro guardado. Terminei de fazer as malas e antes de sair discutimos mais um pouco e fui para a casa de Emmett. Meu grande irmão, ele me ajudou muito desdo falecimento de nossos pais, ele me dava conselhos, me animava... Enfim, ele foi muito bom comigo. Soube que ele estava namorando e foi bom, sabe? Acho que ele não contou ainda para Rose, mas Emm já sofreu demais com mulheres, a ex-esposa dele o fez sofrer tanto... Por isso fiquei mais que feliz por vê-lo feliz, alegre e mais ainda por Sophia aceitar o relacionamento.

" Em um simples jantar onde conheceria a moradora do coração de Emmett, minha vida... Podemos dizer que mudou... E mudou muito, pois conheci você"

Lhe sorri, sentindo meu rosto corar.

– Percebi que poderia ser feliz novament que vou fazer, vou tentar ser feliz, e _vou _conseguir, pois sei que não estarei sozinha.

– Pode ter certeza, Bella, que nunca mais estará sozinha. Não posso lhe prometer felicidade eterna, pois sei que ainda temos que caminhar muito para consegui-la, mas podemos tentar chegar o mais perto possível.

– Ai Edward... Eu te amo – abracei-o o mais forte possível enterrando meu rosto em seu peito.

– Eu lhe amo Bella, e muito. – senti-o beijando o topo de minha cabeça e afegar minhas costas.

Me afastei para olhar em seus olhos, me que encaravam com ternura.

– Agora, eu quero saber uma coisa... O que aconteceu entre Liny e você?

– Por que? – formou uma ruga na testa, mas percebi seu olhar divertido.

– Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa para vocês estarem, de repente se dando bem.

– Tudo bem, eu admito – ergueu as mãos em forma de rendição – Enquanto você foi levar Cathy no banheiro lá no parque ela meio que conversou um pouco comigo.

Ergui uma sobrancelha em sua direção como questionando oque.

– Ela perguntou se eu gosto mesmo de você, quais minhas pretensões... E pediu que eu nunca e nenhuma circunstância magoasse você. E depois no quarto me fez refazer minha promessa.

Senti meus olhos lagrimejarem.

– As vezes eu me culpo tanto por ser Jacob o pai de Carolliny...

– Não deve se culpar de nada. Talvez se fosse outro pai, não seria ela. Você tem que agradecer por ter uma filha tão amável e carinhosa com você. Carolliny é uma filha maravilhosa, tão maravilhosa quanto a mãe. – sorriu de canto.

– Tudo bem... Mas em requisito ao meu divórcio como fica?

– Bom, eu vou agora providenciar alguns papéis e veremos se Jacob vai aceitar de boa, ou se vamos ter que brigar – falou animado.

– Eu espero que ele coopere. Não vejo a hora de me ver livre totalmente dele e encarar minha nova vida ao seu lado e de minhas pequenas.

Edward sorriu lindamente e aproximou seu rosto do meu sussurrando:

– Eu posso dizer o mesmo, futura senhora Cullen – e sem mais juntou nossos lábios.

"_Assim é a vida... Cair sete vezes e se levantar oito"._

_Desconhecido por mim_

POV Edward

Eu ainda tentava assimilar toda a história que Bella me contou. Não sei como, mas fiquei ainda mais apaixonado por essa mulher. Essa mulher guerreira que não se deixou abalar mesmo com tudo que aconteceu consigo. Abusada pelo próprio marido e ainda saber que seu marido tem dois filhos com outra. Bella é uma mulher maravilhosa que merece de tudo do bom e do melhor e eu vou fazer de tudo para que ela se livre dessa megera.

Não vejo a hora de tê-la para mim. E não vejo a hora mais ainda para conviver com suas filhas, que já conquistaram meu coração e as amo como se fossem minhas...

Cathy um encanto em criança e Liny que, embora seja tímida eu vejo que é uma menina insegura e que senti muita a falta de uma pessoa paterna em sua vida, e se depender de mim, ela nunca mais o sentirá... Pois como já afirmei a amo como se fosse minha.


	14. Chapter 14 Cap 11

Esse é o ultimo de hoje! Devo confessar que o que me motivou a voltar aqui hj foi um comentário que recebi ontem! Entaaao... como eu não faço metas - não gosto disso - eu espero um pouco, okay? Beeeijos

* * *

Um rápido mês se passou. Graças a Edward foi mandada uma carta à Jacob para marcar a reunião a fim de resolver as questões do divórcio. Segundo Edward o divórcio seria muito fácil se Jacob colaborar, e sairia rápido, agora se ele não concordar... Aí é pra eu ficar preocupada.

Eu não tenho muita certeza da ideia do Jacob, mas acredito que ele irá aceitar... Bom, semana que vem, eu irei saber.

Emmett quase nem aparece aqui em casa, quase mora no apartamento de Rose junto de Sophia.

Minha relação com Edward está cada vez melhor. Vários dias na semana jantamos nós quatro juntos, ou eu e ele. Liny está muito mais receptiva com Edward, o que me deixa muito feliz. Cathy nem preciso comentar que aproveita de Edward sempre que possível nos passeios de finais de semana, pois Edward faz questão de sair uma vez pelo menos com nós três para aproveitar o dia. Já fomos ao parque, cinema, boliche, zoológico, shopping, praça e até piquenique.

Quinta feira, ele nos chamou para passarmos o final de semana em sua casa. Eu relutei um pouco, mas depois de pedir a opinião das meninas e ambas aceitarem, agora, aqui eu, estou fazendo as malas.

– Mãe... Posso levar esse ursinho? – Cathy linda em um vestidinho florido aparece na porta do meu quarto com um urso meio grande para seu tamanho.

– Meu amor, é grande... – tentei argumentar.

– Deixa minha princesinha levar o urso – Edward apareceu atrás de Cathy com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

– Eddie! – minha pequena largou o urso se virando e erguendo os braços, para logo estar nos braços de Edward beijando seu rosto.

– Minha princesa linda – beijou sua bochecha coradinha.

– Nossa, agora você só quer saber da Cathy, é? – me fiz de ciumenta, fazendo Cathy rir.

– Mamãe não liga que o Eddie é seu também e da Liny – Cathy defendeu Edward e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

Com Cathy ainda no colo ele se aproximou de mim com uma cara travessa.

– Uhm... Quer dizer que está com ciúmes da própria filha! Que feio Dona Isabella – seus olhos se fecharam em fenda, mas contia divertimento na expressão – Vem aqui... Vem, amor.

Nem preciso falar que fico toda derretida quando ele me chama de _Amor_. Se aproximou e meu um selinho longo, mas não passou disso. As meninas não ligavam de nos ver se beijando, já até acostumaram, mas eu ainda me sinto um tanto incomodada.

– Não iria vir mais tarde? – perguntei me afastando e pegando mais duas peças de roupa e colocando-as na mala.

– Iria, mas fiquei entediado no escritório... Quero logo começar nosso final de semana em família.

Ri de sua careta e fui em direção ao banheiro.

(...)

– Vamos meninas! – chamei minhas pequenas. Edward acabara de levar a última mala. No total, duas malas pequenas que peguei de Emmett.

Entramos no carro e seguimos em direção a sua casa.

Assim que chagamos me vi obrigada a corrigir, em vez de casa, é uma mansão.

– Uau. Edward quantas pessoas moram nessa casa? – perguntei incrédula.

As meninas exclamavam palavras desconexas literalmente de boca aberta.

A casa vulgo mansão é simplesmente maravilhosa. Branca, com janelas grandes de vidro, que dava um destaque maior

– Bom... Sou eu, minha segunda mãe, Nena e os empregados. Mas em breve teremos mais três moradores, e verá que a casa ficará pequena – falou dando de ombros enquanto passava pelo portão eletrônico.

Estacionou o carro em frente a porta da entrada.

Descemos do carro e Edward nos guiou até a porta.

Ao adentrarmos, quase que minha boca foi ao chão. A sala de visita muito bem decorada. Três sofás médios e duas poltronas e uma mesa de centro. Uma estante com vários livros e alguns porta-retratos. Os tons fortes de mesclam com os claros, estando em uma perfeita combinação.

Edward logo nos guiou pelo primeiro e segundo andar, onde cada cômodo que via, ficava mais encantada ainda. Quando subimos para o terceiro e ultimo andar, nos deparamos com sete portas.

– Nossa... Tudo isso são quartos? – perguntei.

– Não todos. São cinco quartos, um banheiro e aqui – apontou para uma porta a nossa direita – é uma sala meio que de música.

Assenti. Continuamos, vimos um banheiro social, e dois dos quartos.

– Bom, não sei se vocês se lembram – sua expressão se tornou de falso pensativo – Mas uma certa menina pequena me pediu uma coisinha a três semanas atrás.

O que Cathy teria pedido a três semanas atrás?

À três semanas fomos para a casa de Esme almoçar e Edward começou a mostrar os quar... Ele não teria feito isso, teria?

Olhei para Edward questionando se ele foi mesmo capaz de fazer isso, e foi confirmado assim que ele abriu a porta e um grito de pura felicidade preencheu o ambiente, e logo Cathy correu para dentro do quarto.

– Eu não acredito nisso! – falei surpresa ao adentrar o quarto todo rosa.

Liny parecia estar em transe olhando tudo. O quarto é realmente muito lindo. As quatro paredes rosa claro, uma cama grande no centro digna de uma princesa, ao lado esquerdo um espelho que ao ser empurrado revela uma cômoda com alguns detalhes e estantes, a porta tem um adesivo do desenho A Bela e a Fera. Do outro lado uma mesinha baixa com um quite de chazinho lindo, e ao lado da porta um guarda-roupa médio.

–Bigaduuuuu Eddie! Eu amo o quarto. É lindo! Amo você! – Cathy voltou correndo para nós, e se jogou nos braços de Edward, que prontamente a pegou recebendo um beijo.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu pedi para Alice fazer um quarto digno para uma princesa – deu um encantador sorriso.

Percebi pelo canto do olho que Liny parecia chateada.

– Agora, vamos para o próximo... – Edward fez suspense empurrando Liny em direção a porta da frente com o quarto de Cathy.

Ao abrir a porta, fiquei surpresa novamente.

– Vocês não acharam que eu iria esquecer o quarto da outra princesa da casa, não é? – ele se fez de ofendido olhando para Liny que parecia petrificada no lugar só olhando o lindo quarto a sua frente.

O quarto de abrir a boca de qualquer um, a parede de fundo bege e as outras um lilás bem claro. Uma cama simplesmente linda no centro com suportes prendendo panos ( **Pessoas eu não sei como chama aquilo, ok :D)**, uma escrivaninha de madeira ao lado e na parede do lado esquerdo um guarda-roupa grande, ao lado direito uma porta, eu acho que deve ser um banheiro.

– Então? O que achou? Alice disse que deveria mudar algumas coisas, como a cor das paredes, as cortinas em volta da cama, mas eu gostei assim, achei que seria mais seu gosto do que um rosa pink – Edward tagarelava meio nervoso, pois Liny nem tinha se mexido.

– Olha, Liny você tem um quarto de _plincesa _igual eu! – Cathy puxou a mão de Liny que pareceu sair de transe esbugalhando os olhos.

– E-eu... Nossa! É-é tão lindo! – pude ver seus olhos brilharem em direção a Edward – Obrigada. Se aproximou de Edward timidamente e o abraçou.

Encarei emocionada a cena.

– Olha tem até uma tv gigante aqui.

E só então reparei que havia uma tv com DVD e acho que um videogame.

Liny se soltou do abraço e correu para o quarto pulando na cama.

Cathy a seguiu pulando em cima.

Cheguei perto de Edward e o mesmo envolveu um braço em minha volta. Suspirei.

– Obrigada por fazer isso por elas, Edward. Obrigada por fazer isso pra mim.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito olhando Liny falando animada com Cathy e logo seguirem para a porta revelando um banheiro.

– Vem, agora o meu quarto e futuro nosso – Edward me puxou pela mão.

Avisamos as meninas que quiseram ficar no quarto de Liny e segui em direção a porta no fim do corredor.

Edward pediu para mim abri-la, e assim o fiz, e tive o vislumbre de um quarto grande e muito lindo.

As paredes de um tom marfim claro, uma cama de casal enorme no centro, tendo em sua frente uma tv de plasma e uma estante baixa, ao lado da cama um criado-mudo de cada lado, tendo em cima um abajur. Na parede ao lado uma grande janela de vidro e cortinas longas e grandes em tom de marfim entrando para o bege claro. Uma porta dubla de vidro embaçado e uma porta dubla de madeira, tendo entre as duas uma estante com livros, caixas e porta-retratos.

– Aqui é o banheiro – Edward seguiu para a porta de vidro embaçado.

Ao abrir a porta vejo um banheiro muito luxuoso, tendo uma banheira redonda grande.

– Aqui é o closet – saímos do banheiro entrando na porta de madeira. O closet é bem organizado.

– É lindo aqui! – falei me sentado na imensa cama.

– É sim, foi um presente de minha mãe e meu pai.

Conversamos um pouco antes de ir para a sala e chamar as meninas para assistirmos um filme qualquer com pipoca e Coca-Cola.

Ao final da noite estávamos no chão, sentados no tapete felpudo com Liny dormindo com a cabeça em meu colo e Edward no de Edward.

– Vamos leva-las – falei começando a chacoalhar Liny, já que minha filha é um tanto pesada para carregar um lance de escada a cima.

Com Liny já acordada, mas meio dormindo a guiei para seu novo quarto. Puxei a coberta e deitei-a na cama, cobrindo-a em seguida e dando um beijo em sua testa.

– Boa noite minha pequena.

Apaguei a luz e saí.

Assim que entrei no novo quarto de Cathy ouvi algo que me fez arfar.

Edward estava sentado ao lado de uma Cathy meio dormindo a cobrindo e depositando um beijo cálido em sua testa.

– Boa noite Cathy – falou e se levantou.

Quando estava quase se virando, ela respondeu:

– Boa noite _papai_.

POV Edward.

– _Boa noite papai_ – ouvi em uma voz fraquinha.

Virei-me encarando atônico Cathy.

Ela acabou de me chamar de... De _papai._

Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem tamanha minha emoção. Simplesmente uma alegria incalculável, impensável. Uma sensação de pura satisfação. Uma emoção que com uma simples palavras fez meu coração se encharcar e transbordar em lágrimas.

Senti a presença de Bella atrás de mim. Pelo jeito ela ouviu Cathy. Virei-me em sua direção, seus olhos esbugalhados e olhando para Cathy que dormia tranquilamente.

Ver o sorriso no rosto de Cathy e Liny, e de Bella também, me fez tão feliz. Ambas amaram os quartos. Cathy, me lembro de ter me pedido o quarto quando fomos a casa de meus pais, seu jeitinho foi tão meigo que não pensei duas vezes antes de pedir para Alice fazer o quarto dela e um para Liny.

Flash BLACK #

– Eddie seu quarto é tão bonito – Cathy agora está em meu colo. Subi com ela para o meu antigo quarto na casa de meus pais. Hoje é sábado e decidi trazer Bella e as meninas para cá.

– Quando eu crescer vou querer ter um quarto bonito também. Só que rosa e das _plincesas – _falou toda feliz_._

Fim Flash BACK #

E então eu tive a idéia, e muito satisfeito fico ao saber que ela amou e agora ela me chama de _pai_!

– Edward... – Bella vagarosamente se aproximou.

– Ela me chamou de pai... – sussurrei lhe olhando e sentindo uma lágrima cair do meu olho.

– Por que choras? – acariciou meu roto pegando a lágrima.

– Porque não poderia estar mais feliz do que isso.

Ela sorriu.

– Me pareceu tão... certo ela te chamando de pai.

Abri um grande sorriso, contente com suas palavras.

– Pois eu também acho. É tão bom ser pai...

Ela olhou-me esquisito, então percebi o que falei. Merda.

– Vamos? – perguntei tentando desviar o assunto que com certeza deveria seguir. Passei meu braço esquerdo em sua volta a guiando para _nosso_ quarto.

– Vou me trocar. Posso tomar banho? – perguntou.

– Claro. Já sabe onde fica. Vou tomar o meu também.

Sem mais dizer fui para o banheiro de um dos quartos de visita e tomei meu banho.

(...)

– Bella, quer algo? Vou na cozinha pegar água, não tem mais no freezer – perguntei. Já estávamos deitados na cama assistindo um filme abraçados.

– Quero um suco – pediu se desencostando de mim para eu sair.

Desci as escadas animado. Parece que tudo está tão certo, tudo tão alegre, feliz. Só falta o divino divórcio sair.

Peguei uma garrafa de água e uma garrafa de suco natural e voltei para meu quarto.

Assim que entrei vi que Bella estava na cama com uma _caixa_ muito bem conhecida por mim aberta e com uma foto em sua mão.

Bella percebendo minha presença ergueu um pouco a foto e perguntou:

– Quem é Elisa, Edward?

As garrafas escorregaram de minha mão indo direto ao chão. Petrifiquei no lugar só sentindo as lembranças _dela _virem em minha mente depois de 10 anos.


	15. Chapter 15 Capítulo 12

Bella POV

– Bella, quer algo? Vou na cozinha pegar água, não tem mais no freezer – Edward perguntou. Depois de sair do estado de transe por Cathy o chamar de pai, fomos para o quarto de Edward assistir um filme debaixo das cobertas e abraçados.

– Quero um suco – pedi me afastando para ele levantar.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto uma curiosidade enorme se apoderou de meu corpo. Me levantei da cama e comecei a olhar mais o quarto. Olhei ao meu redor uma caixa lilás me chamou a atenção. Segui até a estante entre as portas. A caixa é lilás com alguns detalhes verdes, rosa e roxo escuro.

– Eu sei que não é certo. Mas a curiosidade é maior – murmurei comigo mesma enquanto meu consciente discutia entre a razão e minha vontade – Bom, acho que uma espiada não vai fazer mal, não é?

Peguei a caixa e corri para a cama retirando a tampa. Ao retirar a tampa, não sei ao certo as emoções que senti.

Retirei a primeira foto encontrando uma linda menininha de no mínimo cinco anos com as mãos juntadas, loirinha e de olhos azuis com um sorriso meigo no rosto. Deixei a foto de lado pegando um macacãozinho rosa pequeno. Depois um sapatinho branco que cabia na palpa da minha mão. Mais no fundo da caixa, uma foto com a mesma menininha com um lindo sorriso de janelinha. Virei a foto encontrando as palavras:

_**Minha Elisa... **_

_**Tão logo veio, tão logo se foi...**_

_**Meu anjo eterno e amado.**_

Arfei já pensando quem seria essa Elisa...

Seria uma filha?

Mas o que isso significa?

Por que Edward jamais mencionara sobre isso?

Será que ela se...?

Mesmo olhando ainda a foto tentando entender tudo senti Edward na porta.

O olhei e sem pensar perguntei:

– Quem é Elisa, Edward? – As garrafas que antes estavam em sua mão foram direto para o chão. Seus olhos se fixaram na foto na cama, para logo seguir para o macacão, sapatinho e por fim na foto em minha mão.

Não consegui identificar ao certo as emoções que seus olhos transmitiam no momento... Ódio... Dor... Amor... Saudade... Ódio... Sofrimento... E muita dor.

Me arrependi imediatamente por ter mexido em suas coisas. Me levantei da cama indo em sua direção. A cada passo que dava, Edward recuava um até que a parede o fez parar e se abaixar, sentando no chão com o olhar perdido dentro da dor.

– Edward... Me d-desculpe... Eu... E-eu não deveria ter mexido em suas coisas. Mas eu achei... A-achei que não haveria mal algum visse o que fosse... Não fique bravo comigo, por favor – disparei a falar desesperada, sem sinal algum de reação de sua parte. Varias lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos ao ver tamanha sua dor.

– Edward, amor, diga algo, por favor – implorei me ajoelhando em sua frente e pegando suas mãos que descansavam em seus joelhos.

Seus olhos entraram em foco me encarando e de repente ele estava em meus braços chorando, soluçando alto.

Envolvi meus braços em um meio abraço, o apertando o máximo possível. Queria fazer toda aquela dor passar, mas nada pude fazer a não ser esperar e continuar com ele.

Incontáveis minutos se passaram até ele se acalmar. Com cuidado o levei até a cama o deitando. Retirei a caixa da cama juntado tudo dentro da mesma e pondo-a na estante novamente. Me voltei para o lado de Edward.

– Vou fazer um chá para você – falei carinhosamente afagando o rosto de Edward.

Desci e fiz um chá quente para ele. Antes de ir para o quarto olhei as meninas, que dormiam feito pedras e voltei para o quarto.

Entreguei a xícara para ele, que logo tomou e voltou a se deitar. Coloquei a xicara no criado mudo e me deitei de frente com ele, pegando sua mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra, mas eu via em seu olhar ainda um pouco de dor, mas também amor e passividade.

– Obrigado – sua voz saiu apenas em um sussurro. E logo ele dormiu.

Continuei olhando para seu rosto, o vendo ressonar. Seu peito subindo e descendo.

O que poderia ter acontecido para Edward ter essa reação?

Me aconcheguei ao seu peito ainda com nossas mãos entrelaças e dormi.

. .

Acordei e passei a mão na cama, mas não encontrei nada. Levantei-me meio grogue e segui para o banheiro escovando os dentes e tomar um breve banho. Coloquei uma roupa normal e desci, encontrando Edward e as meninas na cozinha.

– Cuidado! Vai queimar! – Liny parecia se divertir, pois gargalhava e Cathy a acompanhava. Edward estava em frente ao fogão e ria.

– Calma. Ainda está tudo sob controle – mexeu em uma panela desajeitado.

– Mamãee! – Cathy desceu da cadeira e veio me abraçar.

– Meu amor! Como foi sua noite no quarto novo?

– Foi muito _gotoso_. Eu sonhei com todos nós – mostrou um sorriso meigo.

– Ah é? – ela assentiu – E o que esses dois estão aprontando na cozinha?

– Ah mãe... O Ed tá tentando fazer o café e não consegue nem fritar um ovo direito – Liny reclamou.

– Ei! Eu to aqui. E quase deu certo o _segundo, _ok?

Edward nem parecia aquele de ontem que chorava, mas eu reparei que não estava tão bem assim.

Passamos a manhã em meio a brincadeiras, Liny se divertia toda contando as _cinco_ tentativas de Edward a fritar um ovo e Cathy só ria, Edward fingia estar chateado, em nenhum momento consegui ter contato direto com seus olhos, ele sempre desviava.

Era já de tarde, fiz um almoço rápido e agora estávamos na sala assistindo desenho.

Embora Edward estivesse no meio das meninas eu _sentia_ que ele estava em outro lugar.

– Já volto – me levantei indo para o quarto pegar meu celular. Não aguentava mais ver Edward se fingir bem.

Disquei o número bem conhecido e esperei três toques.

– Emmett falando – atendeu com a voz grossa.

– Emmett, é a Bella – dei uma pausa – Tem como você pegar as meninas hoje e sei lá, passear?

– Quer ficar sozinha com o novo namorado, neh? – já até via seu sorriso malicioso.

– Não. Eu tenho que conversar certas coisas com ele.

– Tudo bem. Prepara as pestes que vamos sair.

E ficou combinado de Emmett pegar as duas às três da tarde.

(...)

– Cuida da sua irmã. – pedi abraçando Liny.

– Tá, mãe. Beijos.

Dei um abraço em Cathy também e as duas se foram.

Subi e encontrei Edward no quarto sentado na cama. Entrei nele sem nada falar.

– Eu sei que você deve estar morta de curiosidade sobre... Er... Quem é Elisa. – e novamente seu rosto se tornou com expressão de dor.

Me aproximei me sentado no canto de frente com ele.

– Não precisa contar. Eu posso esperar até você estar preparado para me contar.

Tá, eu to super curiosa, mas ele não precisa saber, né?

– Não, Bella. Não acho certo ocultar essa parte de minha vida para você.

Ele se levantou indo até a estante e pegando a caixa. Retirou a tampa e pegou a foto da menina.

– Essa é Elisa.

Olhei novamente para a foto e percebi que alguns de seus traços pertenciam a Edward.

Voltei meu olhar a Edward e esperei ele falar.

– Eu tinha quase dezenove anos, cursava a faculdade de direito, sempre gostei de leis e essas coisas... Mas eu pretendia me tornar advogado criminalista, como meu pai. Minha irmã, Alice começaria o Ensino médio perto do campus, então sempre dava carona para ela. Conheci Katchrine em um dia que fui buscar Alice na escola. Nos tornamos amigos contra a vontade de Alice, uma vez que as duas se odiavam, Rose nem ligava. Logo a amizade se transformou em namoro. Ela era dois anos mais nova que eu. No namoro, começaram os beijos e dos beijos algo a mais. Eu achava que tudo estava perfeito, bem. Achava que a amava e que tal sentimento era recíproco. Mas então vem a bomba... Ela ficou grávida.

Arfei com tal noticia. Ok que tá na cara que a menina é sua filha, mas...

– Grávida?

– Sim... – abriu um sorriso lindo, mas não chegava aos seus olhos – Grávida. Eu fiquei radiante com a notícia, mesmo sendo jovem eu fiquei feliz, afinal eu achava que fosse um _fruto do amor. _Logo minha família ficou sabendo e ficaram felizes, me apoiaram, como sempre. Os pais de Katchrine não gostaram nem um pouco e nos abrigaram a ficarmos noivos. Passamos a morar juntos em um apartamento que ganhei de antecipado ao meu aniversário de meus pais, e lá passamos a morar. Eu estudava a noite e de manha e o começo da tarde trabalhava.

" Katchrine, a pessoa que mais achei que ficaria contente e feliz com a gravidez, mais que a mim até, mas me enganei. Ela tinha apenas 17 anos, não possuía maturidade suficiente para arcar com um casamento e gravidez, ela gostava de curtia a vida. Segundo ela esse filho se tornou um bastardo atrapalhando seu _grande_ _futuro_ e sua vida. Brigávamos sempre... Sempre. E sempre o motivo era o bebê. Eu inacreditavelmente consegui impedi-la de fazer cinco abortos. Cinco. Tem noção disso, Bella?" – várias lágrimas rolavam silenciosas em seu rosto, o meu não ficava atrás. É simplesmente inacreditável alguém tentar tirar um filho... Uma vida.

– Três vezes eu a peguei em clínicas de abordagens. Uma foi quando cheguei mais cedo do trabalho e a vi no banheiro de frente com o espelho e tomando comprimidos, tirei os remédios de sua mãe e imediatamente a levei para o hospital. Outra foi quando eu a vi na rua bebendo e fumando... Nem acreditei quando vi aquilo, e novamente a levei para o hospital, para ver como meu filho estava. Foi nesse dia que recebi a noticia que seria uma menina. Ela pareceu nem ligar... Agiu indiferente. Tentei de tudo para que ela despertasse interesse pela filha, mas nada dava certo.

" A gravidez seguiu, não muito saudável, mas seguiu. Minha Elisa crescia; estava com sete meses e meio quando mais uma vez cheguei em casa mais cedo e a cena que vi me deu tanta raiva. Ao entrar no quarto vejo ela de roupa íntima de frente com o espelho xingando e batendo na barriga, já com roxos que nem havia visto e ao chão várias caixas de remédios e cartelas _vazias_. Foi tão horrível... Corri até ela segundo seus braços, mas ela se debatia e então escorreu um líquido vindo do meio de suas pernas e vi que a bolsa estourou. Corri pegando um vestido e a vestindo e corri para o hospital. O parto acabou sendo de emergência, minha Elisa veio ao mundo não muito saudável, mas estava _viva._ Infelizmente ela teve que passar por vários dias na incubadora para ganhar peso. Katchrine se recusou a ver a filha, nem para amamentar foi possível. Saíram do hospital suas semanas depois. O quarto de Elisa já estava prontinho, rosa bebê e verde claro. Eu fazia tudo... Banho, leite, papinha, comida. Parei de trabalhar e de estudar, mas só por um tempo até eu poder deixar minha Elisa com minha mãe, não confiava em deixa-la com Katchrine. Ela era uma princesinha, olhos grandes e azuis claros, cabelos loirinhos loirinhos. Minha família a amou. "

" Logo tive que voltar ao trabalho e a faculdade. Katchrine não quis saber de estudar mais, simplesmente saia de casa e não voltava por horas. Elisa tinha três anos, seguíamos a vida de quase casados, já que eu tentava ao máximo adiar o casamente. Mas teve um dia em que, Graças a Deus, eu fui ao trabalho, mas me dispensaram e ao voltar para casa eu vejo o que me deixa mais que aterrorizado. Katchrine estava no quarto de Elisa e batia nela, enquanto minha filha chorava... E chorava gritando "papai". Foi uma das coisas mais dolorosas que já ouvi. Claro que de imediato eu tirei minha filha dos braços dela e juntei minhas coisas e de Elisa a levando para casa de minha mãe."

" Rompi com o noivado no dia seguinte, mas algo me surpreendeu: Katchrine pediu a guarda de Elisa. Meu mundo praticamente ruiu. Mas meus pais me apoiaram mais que tudo, consegui me senti seguro que tudo daria certo. Contratei um bom advogado, amigo do meu pai, e no dia da audiência vem a bomba que Elisa não ficaria comigo, e sim com ela. Eu tentei, Bella. Juro que tentei de tudo para reverter isso, mas tenho certeza que o juiz foi subornado, pois não fazia sentido. Eu tentei usar o argumento que Katchrine batia nela... Era só ver as marcas roxas, mas Katchrine alegava que ela caia e que eu não poderia falar nada, pois eu não ficava em casa."

"Além de perder minha filha, ela conseguiu uma custódia que eu não poderia nem chegar perto dela, uma vez que sempre que podia a pegava na escola e a levava para minha casa. Fui obrigado a pagar mais de três mil por mês para ela, mas isso era o de menos. Eu queria minha filha comigo... Perto de mim... Junto, comigo."

" Até que teve aquele mísero dia. Só lembro de saber Katchrine viajaria para fora do país e levaria minha Vida com ela. Eu apenas queria ver minha menina, mesmo que fosse a ultima vez, peguei meu carro e a segui. No carro consegui ver três silhuetas, achei estranho, mas continuei a seguindo até que chegou na estrada. Enquanto dirigia acho que ela percebeu que a seguia, pois o carro acelerou mais. Apertei o pé no acelerador também, mas não muito. E então bem na curva, eu vi o carro que carregava minha Vida, capotar."

"Eu... Você não sabe da dor que carrego comigo, Bella. A dor da perda... E eu não pude fazer nada. Nada além de olhar o carro girar e de ouvir barulhos dos freios. Nem mesmo me mexer eu conseguia. Logo uma ambulância chegou e os tirou do carro. Minha pequena me chamava... Ela me chamava e chorava que estava com medo. Eu fui junto com ela na ambulância, enquanto eles faziam exames vitais eu tentava parar de chorar e distraia sua atenção para ela não fechar os lindos olhos. Chegando ao hospital ela foi direto para a ala cirúrgica, Katchrine e o outro que estava com ela foram internados, mas não tive noticias deles depois. E então depois de incontáveis horas na sala de espera do hospital, o Dr. Jonny aparece com os olhos marejados, e deu a pior notícia para mim. Minha Elisa não aguentou a operação. Ela teve uma parada cardíaca e então se foi... Meu bebê, minha filha, uma parte de mim, uma parte do meu coração... Uma parte de minha alma, se foi. E eu _nada_ pude fazer. E a culpa disso tudo é minha".


	16. Chapter 16 Capítulo 13

Bella POV

Novamente mais um mês se passou, mas ao contrário do passado esse passou vagarosamente. Entramos em agosto. Uma semana para o dia dos pais e três para o aniversário de 14 anos da Liny.

Desdo dia em que Edward me contou sobre a Anjinha Elisa ele parece mais alegre, contente. Muito raramente via seu olhar perdido ou triste, acredito que nossa conversa fez muito bem pra ele, acho que consegui fazer ele não se culpar mais por Elisa não estar mais com ele...

*Flash Back

"_... Meu bebê, minha filha, uma parte de mim, uma parte do meu coração... Uma parte de minha alma. E eu nada pude fazer. E a culpa disso tudo é minha"._

_Choque. Isso é o que define o que estou sentindo nesse exato momento. Choque pela história, choque por saber que esse maravilhoso homem passou por tudo o que disse e mais choque ainda por ele se achar culpado._

_Como ele pode achar que a morte de sua filha foi sua culpa?_

— _Edward! Como você pode dizer que tem culpa? É claro que não. Edward! – acabei me exaltando __—__ Isso foi uma fatalidade, um acidente! _

— _Mas Bella, se eu tivesse insistido mais em ganhar sua tutela, quem sabe ela não estaria aqui? Viva?_

— _Edward, por favor, não se culpe por isso. Acho que o verdadeiro culpado seria o destino. O destino sempre nos prega peças, ele sempre nos surpreende. E ele achou que Elisa não poderia permanecer aqui conosco, e a levou. Tenha certeza que ela está em um lugar maravilhoso, uma anjinha linda te olhando, te cuidando. E tenho certeza que não gostaria que se culpasse por sua morte. Tenho certeza que ela gostaria sempre de ver teu lindo sorriso... Eu não quero mais lhe vendo sofrendo por culpa ou qualquer coisa. Você não tem culpa. Aceite isso._

— _Mas Bella... Eu..._

_Não o deixei terminar._

— _Não faça isso consigo, Edward – falei suave, minha voz entrecortada pela vontade de chorar __— __Vem aqui – chamei me encostando na cabeceira da cama e dando um tapinha em minhas pernas._

_Lentamente Edward veio até mim deitando entre minhas pernas e sua cabeça entre meus seios._

_Levei minha mão esquerda afagando seus cabelos, fazendo carinho enquanto suas mãos faziam um vai e vem nas minhas pernas._

— _Por favor, não se culpe por isso – depositei um beijo nos cabelos dele._

_Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos._

— _Obrigado, meu amor. Eu te amo, Bella. Muito._

_Virou a cabeça em minha direção, seus olhos verdes me encarando com brilho._

— _Obrigada você, Edward, que tem feito tanto para mim. E eu te amo mais – sorri._

_Nos beijamos e abraçados caimos no sono. _

_Quase que duas horas depois fomos acordados por duas pestinhas pulando._

*Fim Flash Back

Praticamente eu e as meninas marávamos na casa de Edward, elas amavam dormir em seus lindos quartos e eu é claro, dormir com Edward. Nossa relação subiu em uma escala... er digamos maior. Em uma noite simplesmente aconteceu e foi mágico. A melhor noite da minha vida. As sensaçoes, os toques. Tudo maravilhoso. Edward com seu jeito carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo intenso. Uma noite de amor que muitas outras vezes se tornaram a repitir.

A insegurança em relação ao meu corpo sempre foi presente, mas aos olhos de Edward, aos seus doces e intensos olhos verdes eu consegui me ver bonita, linda.

Liny e Cathy a cada vez ficavam mais grudadas em Edward. Sempre os três faziam passeios de tarde enquanto eu estudava. Sim. Agora eu estudo, Edward me fez voltar ao colégio onde eu terminava o terceiro ano. Isso resultou em sua aproximação com minhas filhas, já que estudo de tarde. Até em reuniao de pais ele foi. Cathy se senta muito bem e Liny nem se fala, já que Jacob em _nunhuma_ reuniao conparecia, rendendo muitos comentarios maldosos para minhas meninas.

Estavamos praticamente vivendo em um conto de fadas.

Como em três semanas é aniversário de Liny, Edward planejou uma festa surpresa para ela. Alice, é claro que praticamente fez tudo junto de Roselie e Esme. Eu apenas fiquei de convidar suas novas amiguinhas da escola nova e algumas da velha.

Em relação a Jacob, nunca mais o vi. Segundo Edward a intimação do divórcio foi mandada e só esperava ele para ter a reunião e assinar os papéis de tutela e de separação. Eu já pedi para Edward deixar a tutelas delas para mim, uma vez que Jacob concerteza não as quer com ele.

Agora resta esperar...

Hoje já é domingo. Um típico final de semana ao qual dormimos na casa de Edward.

— Bom dia meu amor – senti um beijo em meu pescoço e seus braços me apertando. Dormiamos de conchinha.

— Bom dia – me encolhi em seus braços.

Apos nos beijarmos, levantamos. Tomamos um maravilhoso banho juntos. Nos trocamos e fomos para a cozinha. Como sempre as meninas acordariam um pouquinho mais tarde.

— Bom dia querida – Nena me comprimentou.

A senhora é um amor de pessoa. Viúva e com três filhos já adultos. Baixa e com marcas de expressão, nos trata como se fossemos suas filhas, uma avó que minhas meninas já não têm mais.

— Bom dia Nena.

Fizemos o café e logo as meninas com rosto amassado e ainda de pijama se juntaram a nós.

O domingo passou animado, com as brincadeiras e jogos que fizemos com as meninas. Fomos até a casa de Esme, bom na verdade a mansão de Esme. Enorme, mas muito bonita. Conversamos muito, as crianças se jogavam na piscina, e quando digo criança, meu irmão, que também foi junto de Rose e Sô, também estava lá.

Como Cathy ainda não sabe nadar levou _seu _Eddie para ficar com ela.

— Elas amam ele, não é? – Esme falou de repente.

Estavamos nas mesas ao redor da piscina, apenas eu e Esme estávamos sentadas na mesa, os outros todos se divertiam na água.

— Sim. Edward tem se tornado uma pessoa muito amada por todos nós.

— Eu consigo ver a felicidade nos olhos do meu filho, uma felicidade que só vi quando Elisa nasceu.

— Ele me contou sobre ela... Foi uma perda muito grande.

— Sim. Todos amavam aquela anja, mesmo que só a vimos por muito pouco tempo. Como deve saber, Katchrine conseguiu subornar o juiz para que ela ficasse com sua guarda. Edward raramente conseguia ver a filha. Sempre eram nos finais de semana. Passeavam no parque, Shopping. E eu lhe agradeço Bella. – se virou para mim. Seus olhos claros brilhando por lágrimas contidas — Eu lhe agradeço eternamente por devolver o brilho para a vida de meu menino. Ele é um homem de ouro. Logo após o acidente se afundou nos estudos e mudou o curso para a Vara Família, ele luta para que nenhuma pessoa sinta na pele o que ele sentiu, eu me orgulho muito dele.

Uma lágirma solitária escorreu em sua face.

— Pois eu é que devo muito a ele, Esme. Não sabe do que ele me salvou. Do que ele salvou na vida das minhas filhas. Ele foi a tão chamada _luz no fim do túnel. _E eu o amo. E sou muito feliz por ele me amar, e amar minhas meninas.

Sorrimos culplices secando as lágrimas.

— Já ta monopolizando minha namorada, mãe? – Edward chegou só de bermuda e com o corpo ainda molhado.

— Claro que não, meu filho. Apenas contando seus podres de quando um adolescente sem causa.

Esme piscou um olho para mim. Apenas sorri.

— Ei. Não assuste minha namorada com essas histórias, foi no passado.

Agora eu fiquei curiosa.

Edward gargalhou com algo que Esme lhe falou.

Seu riso tão lindo... Tão feliz.

(...)

Dia dos Pais.

Combinei com Edward lá em sua casa, que ultimamente ele insiste dizer ser nossa, a passar o sábado e domingo com ele. Hoje, sábado, mais cedo arrumei apenas umas coisinhas para levar e um pequeno presente.

— Mamãe, olha o que fizemos ontem na _colinha_ – Cathy apareceu na porta do quarto carregando um papel branco, mas com algum colorido na frente. Me entregou, é um cortão: com fundo branco e no meio uma menina abraça à um homem e embaixo escrito: Deliz Dia dos Pais. O desenho pelos rabiscos, foi pintado por Cathy. O abri vendo em letras impressas: Ao meu querido papai, e em letras trâmulas e um _pouquinhas_ tortas: Te amo papai.

Sorri triste. Sempre nessa data os cartões que a escolinha mesmo manda sempre são dados para mim ou elas ficom com eles. Desdo dia dos Pais em que Liny entregou um cartão ao Jacob, ela tinha 5 anos, ele, na primeira lixeira que passou jogou o cartão. O pior foi que Liny viu e nunca mais deu cortão a ele, entregava para mim, até um ano em que a escola não dava mais. Cathy, como é muito novinha, esse é o primeiro ano em que faz um cartão sozinha, mesmo que as palavras sejam: Te amo papai.

— Que lindo, meu amor – elogiei me abaixando e dando um beijo em sua testa. Ela abriu um soriso meigo.

— Liny também fez um. Eu vi, mas é segredo – riu sapeca e saiu do quarto.

Eu estrenhei, afinal, a quem Liny entregaria um cartão?

Deixei passar essa e voltei a arrumar as coisas.

(...)

— Mamãe? Amanhã é dia dos papais? – Cathy subiu na cama.

Estávamos na casa de Edward, o mesmo tomando banho. Liny estava em seu quarto e Cathy comigo no quarto de Edward, nosso.

— Sim bebê – confirmei sem saaber o que ela queria.

— Cadê meu papai?

Sua pergunta de certa forma foi inocente, mas me atingiu fazendo-me sentir uma pequena dor no peito. O que eu diria a ela?

" Filha seu pai não liga para nós"

" Filha ele nunca nos amou de verdade"

" Filha ele está curtindo a vida com sua amada família"

— Seu pai? – ela asseintiu — Cathy você sabe que não moramos mais com seu pai, nao é? Sabe que não eramos felizes e que nos separamos, e vamos viver nós três e Edward? – perguntei engolindo ceco, mas tentando ver se Cathy tem alguma noção do que estou falando, mesmo tão novinha.

— Sim, mamão. Que vamos morar com o Eddie, e vocês vão casar. Mas e meu papai? – ela não vai desistir.

— Cathy, filha... Seu pai... Ele – não sabia o que falar.

— Pode ser eu? – uma voz rouca soou da porta do banheiro, onde Edward estava encostado, já vestido e com um sorriso timido no rosto.

— Você quer ser meu papai? – Cathy com um sorriso muito meigo e com o rosto corado se levantou da cama.

Edward se aproximou pegando Cathy no colo, seus olhos marejados. Cathy colocou suas mãozinhas em seu rosto, fazendo um carinho.

— É o que mais quero. Mas e você? Quer ser minha filha?

Olhei o modo como Edward e Cathy se olhavam. Um brilho _mágico_ em ambos.

Cathy se limitou a assentir, e envolvel seus pequenos braços em torno do pescoço de Edward o abraçando.

— Eu te amo papai – assim que ouvi isso um soluço alto saiu pela minha garganta, mas logo tentei me conter.

— Eu te amo mais, _minha filha_ – seus lindos olhos verdes se fecharam enquanto groças lágrimas escorriam por eles.

Edward caminhou com Cathy ainda abraçada a ele e se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu sorri feliz com seu ato e sussurrei um:_ eu te amo_ sendo respondida por um _eu também._

Quando lágrimas não escorriam mais por nenhum rosto, Cathy se virou para mim sorrindo lindamente e disse:

— Agora eu tenho meu papai aqui, mamãe.

Sorrimos com suas palavras.

(...)


	17. Chapter 17 Capítulo 13P2

_"**Os que sabem o que querem e querem o que têm! Sonhar um sonho a dois, e nunca desistir da busca de ser feliz, é para poucos".**_

Edward POV.

_Papai._

Indescritivel é a palavra certa para caracterizar minha alegria, felicidade nesse momento. Uma simples palavrinha com cinco letras; essa palavra tão pequena que me faz sorrir como um bobo.

Apesar da grande saudade que tenho, fico _muito_ feliz em poder ser pai novamente.

A maneira como Cathy falou foi tão meiga, tão carinhosa, tão linda.

Parece até que minha mente não associou direito.

Almoçamos na minha casa mesmo, Bella insistiu em fazer a comida. Eu e as meninas ficamos na sala assistindo Tv. Liny ficou bastante surpresa por Cathy me chamar de pai, mas pareceu feliz com a atitude da irmã.

Ficamos a tarde toda na piscina, que eu ainda nem tinha utilizado, brincando de pega-pega, bola, afundar mais tempo e ensinando Cathy a nadar – agora parece um pexinho.

De noite, depois de um longo banho para todos, pedimos uma pizza enorme para logo depois cairmos em minha grande cama – Bella, Liny, eu e Cathy – assistindo filme da Disney.

Só trocamos de roupa e escovamos os dentes para cair em minha cama novamente e dormirmos.

(...)

Nem sei que horas seriam, só sei que to sentindo cosquinha no meu nariz e ouço risos abafados ao meu redor.

— Papai acorda! – senti maos pequenininhas tocarem meu rosto — Mamãe, porque o papai não acorda?

Cathy tinha a voz um pouco zangada.

— Tenta de novo, amor.

E novamente senti a cosquinha no meu nariz.

Abri apenas uma pequena fenda olhando o que acontecia. Bella sentada ao meu lado, Liny um pouco mais pro lado e bem na minha frente Cathy com uma peninha rosa em mão.

Assim que senti a pena no meu nariz novamente, agarrei a pequena cintura de Cathy, fazendo-a cair sobre mim, e escutando seus gritinhos, ataquei fazendo cosquinhas em sua barriguinha.

— Para Papai! Para!

Quando percebi Cathy já estar sem fólego, parei as cosquinhas e me sentei na cama, tentando recuperar o meu folego.

— Agora posso saber por que me acordaram... – olhei para o relógio ao lado da cama — As 07h00min da manhã no domingo? – minha voz saiu um pouco incrédula, mas com falsa bravesa.

Cathy se levantou na cama e veio até mim, se jogando no meu colo. Colocou as suas mãozinhas no meu rosto – uma de cada lado – e me encarou com seus lindos olhos chocolate.

— Feliz dia dos Papais – sua voz saiu fininha, nem preciso dizer que me derreti todo, néh?!

Um imenso sorriso se abriu em meu rosto.

— Ah... Obrigada minha filha! – dei um beijo em sua testa.

— Olha o que eu fiz pra você – me entregou um cartão.

O abri e fiquei sem palavras... Em uma letra tortinha escrito: _Eu te amo papai._

Pode parecer tonto, mas me senti muito feliz por receber o cartão, principalmente vindo de Cathy.

— Obrigada minha linda. Papai ama muito você, viu. – lhe deu um beijo estralado na buchecha, que a fez reclamar pela minha barba por fazer.

— Parabéns pelo seu dia, Amor – olhei para Bella, que sorria lindamente.

— Obrigado, Bella – me aproximei e lhe dei um curto selinho.

Olhei para Liny, que me pareceu um tanto envergonhada?

— Ér... Feliz dia dos Pais – sua voz saiu baixa.

Ergui uma sobrancelha em sua direção, como que questionando o porquê da insegurança, ela corou e desviou o rosto. Perdi alguma coisa?

— Papai, fizemos um café _lindinho_ pra você – sorri com as palavras de Cathy, me voltando para ela.

— Hum... Que delícia – peguei uma torrada, dando uma mordida.

(...)

— Cathy, vamos tomar banho? – Bella se levantou do sofá estendendo a mão para Cathy, que sem muita vontade foi.

Passamos uma deliciosa tarde de domingo. Eu, Bella e as meninas jogamos Wii, assistimos Marley e Eu – um filme muito bom, que rendeu as gargalhadas de Cathy, Liny, Bella e eu, e que no final as três estavam com os olhos marejados, confesso que eu me segurei, afinal o final foi incrivel –, mas em compensação me deu uma grande ideia do que dar de aniversário para Liny.

Eu fiquei sozinho na sala, Liny subiu dizendo ir ao banheiro.

Desliguei a Tv e quando ia me levantar do sofá, Liny aparece.

Sua expressão nervosa e tímida, e com o rosto corado.

— O que ouve Liny? – perguntei curioso com seu comportamento.

— Eu... Er... Eu queria... Queria lhe entregar algo. Mas só pesso que leia sozinho, se quiser mostrar para mamãe, tudo bem... Mas leia sozinho.

Se aproximou em passos lentos de mim e me estendeu um papel branco, ou melhor um envelope com apenas uma data escrita.

— Tudo bem. – sorri concordando com seu pedido.

— Eu... Será que posso?... Não. Deixa. – novamente se embaralhou nas palavras.

— Pode me falar Liny, não tenha vergonha de mim, certo?

Olhei em seus lindos olhos iguais aos da mãe e de Cathy.

Ela respirou fundo antes de me olhar e falar:

— Ok. É que to nervosa. Mas eu queria saber se posso te abraçar – corou olhando pra baixo.

— Ei. Que pergunta é essa? Ou melhor, que insegurança é essa, em? – falei em um tom meio brincalhão, porém compreensivo.

— Eu só ainda não sei como agir... – seu rosto delicado ficou ainda mais vermelho.

— É facil, fingi que eu sou uma pessoa que você gosta muito e que você não precisa pedir para abraçar.

— Mas eu gosto de você... Só às vezes me sinto insegura. – se encolheu im pouco.

— Ah... Vem cá – estendi meus braços para que ela viesse e _muito _lentamente ela ficou no meio de minhas pernas e seus braços pequenos envolveram meu pescoço, ao mesmo passo em que eu envolvia sua fina cintura com meus braços.

A apertei em meus braços tentando passar segurança e todo o carinho que sinto por ela, sendo respondido por um aperto de sua parte.

— Obrigada.

E dizendo isso ela saiu correndo da sala.

Em minha mão ficou apenas o envelope branco.

Como ainda pudia ouvir vozes de Cathy e Bella no andar de cima, abri o envelope encontrando uma folha com alguns detalhes roxo e preto na lateral e escrito em sua linda letra:

_Ok. To bem nervosa com isso, mas tentarei explicar o que sinto e o quanto sou grata a você. _

_Sabe, em todos esses meses acho que nunca me senti mais feliz e __amada__. Sempre vivi rodeada pelo carinho de minha mãe, meus avós maternos, que infelizmente não estão mais conosco, e com o carinho e carisma de Cathy. Entenda que no começo me sentia... Insegura. Insegura e com medo. __Meu pai __Jacob nunca fez completamente seu papel de pai, nunca. _

_Nunca foi a uma reunião de pais, ou nos levou ao médico quando algo grave acontecia comigo ou com Cathy, nunca nos levou para passear na praça, shopping, nunca brincou e arrisco-me a dizer que nem nos amou. _

_Senti medo por minha mãe, que ela se iludisse e sofresse, porque eu __**vi**_ _e __**senti**____o quanto ela sofreu com __meu pai __Jacob. Minha irmã, com toda sua doçura, eu duvido que ela realmente saiba o que é ter um pai de verdade, mas na real, acho que nem eu sei. _

_E eu? Eu tinha medo de sofrer novamente o que sofri quando menor e Jacob fingia se importar aparentemente e em casa ser um monstro. Também o medo da decepção._

_Mas o que realmente quero dizer é que sou muito grata a você. Sim, sou grata por __**tudo**__ o que você fez e vem fazendo por nós. E não digo isso financeiramente, e sim __**sentimentalmente. **_

_Obrigada por amar minha mãe! _

_Eu vejo que ela realmente esta plenamente feliz, pelo seu sorriso, que agora eu vejo ser totalmente verdadeiro e o mais importante, __**feliz**__. _

_Cathy! Ah, minha irmã que eu tanto amo. Nem sei o que falar, mas agradeço por literalmente __**tudo**__ feito por ela. Ela não merece crescer na situação que estávamos e nem sem a figura paterna, como eu. _

_E a min? Eu sei que no começo fui difícil, mas eu lhe expliquei e agradeço por __**você **__fazer com que __**eu **__me sentisse __**amada.**_

_Obrigada por ser um __**pai **__para mim, porque esse é meu conceito. Aquele que dá carinho, atenção... E amor._

_Um pai maravilhoso que eu realmente gostaria que fosse biológico. Mas quem disse que isso importa? Pra mim com certeza é que não. Importa é o sentimento que levamos e eu posso te dizer que __**EU TE AMO, **__**PAI**__**. **_

_Posso te chamar de pai? Ou melhor, você aceita ser pai de uma semi-adolescente problemática e carente? _

_Eu sinceramente espero que possa._

_E nesse dia dos pais, eu quero que saiba que é o primeiro em que me sinto feliz nessa data e poder comemorar com um pai é maravilhoso._

_Obrigada mais uma vez, pai..._

_Te amooo... !_

_Liny._

Fechei meus olhos assimilando – ou tentando assimular – o que acabei de ler.

É muita coisa pra um dia só, e eu definitivamente estou me tornando um _fracote_ quando o assunto é Bella e as meninas. Uma prova disso é que meus olhos já estão marejados, uma vez que meu coração está transbordando de felicidade e em lágrimas, é a única maneira de se deixar fluir.

_Mas se segura, Edward. Você já chorou demais._

Tentei me mandar, mas não foi o suficiente, logo senti algo quente descendo pelo meu rosto. Enxuguei logo a lágrima traiçoeira e corri escada à cima.

Com passos largos logo já estava em frente ao quarto de Liny. Bati na porta que logo foi aberta.

— E você ainda tem dúvidas sobre eu querer ser seu pai, Liny? – sorri meio nervoso.

Ela corou e olhou para baixo.

— Ei – me agachei ficando um pouco mais baixo que ela — Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta, assim como fiz com Cathy. Então, você Carolliny Swan, aceita ser filha desse homem chato, feio, rabujento, mas que ama incondicionalmente você, Cathy e sua irmã?

Duas grossas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, imediatamente eu as enchuguei.

Liny assentiu, meio sorrindo e meio chorando.

A puxei para um abraço onde seus soluços ficaram altos.

Beijei seus cabelos.

— Obrigada... P-pai.

— Eu é que agradeço, filha.

Tão envoltos em nosso momento, que me sobressalto ao ouvir um soluço atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás me deparando com Bella chorando e Cathy ao seu lado olhando para nós e sorrindo.

— Liny, o papai é seu papai também? – Cathy se aproximou de nós, linda vestida com um vestido de saia rodada e sapatilha.

Liny assentiu.

— Que legal... Agora somos uma família igual meus amiguinhos da colinha: Mamãe, papai e filhinhas. – abriu um sorriso meigo.

Não me segurei e a puxei para meus braços, que puxou Liny;

— Vem mamãe! – Cathy chamou Bella que já mais calma se aproximou e nos abraçamos, ali mesmo na porta do quarto de Liny.

(...)

Definitivamente, o melhor dia dos pais que passei, afinal ganhei duas lindas filhas da mulher que amo.

Naquela noite depois de nos acalmarmos eu fui me trocar, já que era o único.

Fomos a uma ótima churrascaria: Santa Gertrudis, um ambiente muito gostoso e com uma exelente refeição, logo depois passamos no Mc e tomamos sorvete.

— Sr. Cullen, o advogado do Sr. Black entregou hoje o papel com a assinatura do divórcio do caso da Srª Swan - Samantha entrou na minha sala me tirando dos pensamentos.

— Deixe-me ver. – falei comigo mesmo enquanto olhava os papei.

Fiquei pasmo vendo que Jacob realmente assinou os papeis do divórcio, eu acreditava que ele iria ser contra isso, mas me enganei.

Continuei olhando, para checar se tudo estava certo até que chegou aos documentos da tutela, ao qual senti meu sangue fugir de todo meu rosto ao observar um papel com uma letra estranha, mas que embaixo assianado _Jacob_.

Bella POV.

_Perfeição._

É uma ótima palavra para descrever como minha vida está.

Tudo entrando nos eixos, só falta eu me livrar totalmente de Jacob.

Ainda consigo ver Edward e Liny abraços chorando e principalmente a voz de Liny chamando Edward de pai.

De Cathy posso dizer que não fiquei totalmente surpresa por ela chamar Edward de pai, já que ela nunca teve uma presensa "fixa" de pai. A única pessoa que Cathy via uma figura paterna era meu pai, então agora surge Edward.

Há alguns dias atrás Kelly me ligou. Como voltei a estudar, Edward praticamente me obrigou a largar o emprego e me focar no colégio. Eu decidi fazer normal mesmo, só para terminarar o segundo grau.

Kelly focou muito contente em saber que voltei a estudar e que agora eu estou com Edward. Conversamos bastante e discobri que ela estava casada novamente com um tal de Jimmy. E também me contou que viu Jacob entrando na minha antiga cassa com dois meninos pequenos; pelo jeito ele levou sua _família_ pra lá.

— Nossa Bella! A prova de Química 1 foi muito difícil – Angela, minha nova amiga do colégio, como eu ela ficou grávida, mas ao contrário de Jacob, Benjamim – seu marido – ficou feliz e se casaram, mas por um complicamento na gravidez ela perdeu o pequeno Tayler e entrou em depressão, e agora com 25 anos decidiu terminar o ensino médio.

— Pois é também achei. – concordei.

Caminhamos até a saída do colégio, me despedi de Angela e fui para o carro – que por sinal é de Edward só que ele insiste em dizer que é meu também.

Cheguei em casa – na de Emmett –, dei "oi" para as meninas e fui tomar banho. Coloquei um vestido leve.

— _Mamãe, o papai tá aqui! – _Cathy entrou no quarto correndo – feliz – Edward veio logo atrás seguido de Liny.

— Oi, amor – sorri indo em sua direção; Edward retribuiu o selinho, no entanto sua postura rígida e o maxilar trancado. — O que houve, Edward? Por que saiu do trabalho mais cedo?

Ele fez uma careta e se virou para as meninas.

— Filhas, porque não vão arrumar algumas coisas para levarem para _nossa_ casa?

Cathy saiu dizendo apenas um: "ta bom, pai" e saiu, Liny ainda ficou um tempo parada olhando desconfiada, mas saiu também.

— O que houve, Edward? – tornei a perguntar já ficando nervosa.

Ele nada falou, pegou em minha mão e nos sentamos na cama de frente um pro outro, mas ele não me encarou, olhou para nossas mãos e respirou fundo.

— Ok. Você já me assustou. O que aconteceu? – ergui minha vóz, ficando estérica.

— Bella... Eu recebi hoje os papeis da resposta do divórcio e...

Interrompi sua fala.

— E ele não assinou, não é?

— Não. Incrivelmente ele assinou, e agora você é livre, só q...

Não me contive e antes de deixá-lo continuar soltei um pequeno grito pulando em seu colo e atacando sua boca.

— Ai to tão feliz, você não faz ideia eu... – disparei a falar, mas parei ao perceber que sua expressão ainda é carregada. — Não é só sobre isso que você ia falar, não é?

Saí de cima de Edward e encarei seus olhos , mas não durou muito, pois ele logo abaixou a cabeça.

— O que é, Edward?

Intermináveis segundos se passaram até ele me encarar novamente e falasse:

— Não, não é só isso. Jacob assinou os papéis do divórcio... Mas pediu, ou melhor, _exigiu _a guarda de Cathy.

Senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto e a ultima coisa que me lembro foi de gritos agudos e meu nome sendo chamado diversas e diversas vezes.


	18. Chapter 18 Capítulo 14

Bella POV

— _Bella... Amor... _

— _Mamãe! Acorda mamãe..._

— _Mãe... Acorda_.

Três vozes conhecidas soavam ao meu redor.

Abri meus olhos, gemendo e os fechando imediatamente pela grande claridade do lugar. Assim que meus olhos se acostumaram olhei ao meu redor reparando estar no meu quarto e Edward e as meninas ao meu lado com olhos preocupados.

— Bella! Amor, tudo bem? Está melhor? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Edward disparou a falar.

— Não. Não. Só tive um pesadelo terrível. – olhei para Edward como que tentando confirmar que foi apenas um pesadelo, mas seus olhos se apossaram de grande tristeza e se desviaram dos meus. — Não! Não pode ser verdade, Edward! Não!

— Mamãe? O que aconteceu com ela papai? Ela ta dodói? – Cathy perguntou.

Olhei seu lindo rostinho de anjo e não aguentei, comecei a chorar desesperadamente.

Só pensando em não ter mais ela aqui comigo. Minha Cathy.

— Liny, leve Cathy pra brincar, qualquer coisa, por favor. Eu preciso acalmar Bella. – Edward praticamente suplicou para Liny.

— Mas depois vão me contar o que está acotecendo?

Edward assentiu e elas se foram.

Edward se aproximou de mim, tomando minha mão entre as suas e olhando em meus olhos.

— Me escuta, Bella. Ele não vai conseguir tirar Cathy de nós. Não vai. Não tem cabimento ele ficar com sua guarda, **eu **não vou deixar. Confia em mim?

— Ah Edward! Por que as coisas não poderiam ser mais fáceis? Por que isso acontece com nós? Eu to com medo...

— Ei.. Ei. Nada de medo. Vem aqui. – me puxou para seu colo e me embalou como se eu fosse um bebê — Jacob não vai ficar com a guarda de Cathy, ouviu? – falou no meu ouvido, me acalmando.

Aos poucos e com palavras reconfortantes de Edward meu rosto ficou livre das lágrimas, mas o aperto no peito ainda presente.

— Está mais calma? – perguntou depositando um leve beijo em minha testa.

— Sim. Obrigada.

— De nada. Vou estar sempre aqui contigo. Sempre. Sempre ao teu lado para o que precisar.

Acariciei sua face e com minha mão enterrada em seus cabelos trouxe seu rosto mais perto do meu para tocar-lhe os lábios macios e quentes.

Nos beijamos calmamente, apenas sentindo o sabor um do outro.

— Não sei o que faria sem você. – declarei quando nos separamos.

— Pois eu não sei o que seria sem você. Sem você, - deu um toquinho no meu nariz — sem a Liny e sem a Cathy.

Sorrimos, e eu voltei a apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro, o sentindo afagar minhas costas.

— Eu não sei qual a finalidade de Jacob querer a guarda de Cathy. Por que logo _agora_ ele quer isso? Ele nunca se importou. Por que Edward? Eu nao quero perder minha pequena. Não sou nada sem elas.

— Calma Bella. Ele **não** vai conseguir. Mas eu acredito que ele esteja fazendo isso por dinheiro. – falou pensativo.

_Por dinheiro?_ O quão Jacob pode ser mesquinho? Ele não tem coração? Ele apenas pediu a guarda de Cathy por dinheiro?

— Mas como por dinheiro, Edward? Eu não sou rica.

— Mas por estar comigo ele deve pensar isso. Afinal estamos juntos, definindo tudo que é meu, é seu.

Me levantei olhando em seus olhos.

— Eu não acredito...

— Fique tranquila. Amanhã mesmo vou resolver isso na empresa e verei qual juiz que ficará responsável por a audiência.

— Você não pode ser?

— Não meu amor. Jacob conseguiu provas que estamos juntos e o máximo que poderei fazer é ser seu advogado.

(N/A: Pessoas lindas, eu não sei nada referente a se Edward poder ou não ser juíz – nao sou formada nem no ensino médio – então eu vou inventar tudo, ok? Ignorem se tiver algo errado XD )

Suspirei resignada.

— Tudo bem. Agora temos que contar para Liny. Pra quando é a audiencia?

— Daqui a uma semana, na terça-feira.

Assenti.

— Certo. Vamos falar com Liny quando Cathy dormir, não quero que ela escute, mesmo que ela não vá entender nada.

— Também acho que é melhor. – concordou.

(...)

— O QUE? COMO ELE TEVE CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO? EU VOU MATAR ESSE DESGRAÇADO, VOU MESMO E NINGUÉM VAI ME IMPEDIR! ELA É APENAS UM BEBÊ! ELE NUNCA SE IMPORTOU COM ELA, ELE...

— EMMETT! – gritei ao telefone para ele parar de surtar. Assim que contei do ocorrido com Jacob ele ameaçou, gritou. — Calma. Edward já está vendo isso na empresa. Não tem porque se axaltar.

_Ok. A quem eu quero enganar? Eu mesmo surtei quando soube – desmaiei. _

— Não peça calma, Isabella. Por muito pouco não estou largando Rose aqui, doente pra ir matar aquele _filho da puta_.

— Não, não, Emmett. Rose precisa de você. Sophia precisa de você. Não pode ser preso agora, tá?

Escutei ele bufar e respirar fundo.

— Tá, mas só por que a Rose tá precisando de mim e tem a Sô. Mas eu vou estar na audiência e vou depor sobre esse monstro.

— Certo. Eu ligo avisando. Beijos.

— Beijos mana. – e desligou.

Suspirei ao desligar. Eu tinha certeza que Emmett se exaltaria assim que falasse que aquele crápula quer minha Cathy. Sorte que ele tem consiencia que tem a Sophia e agora Rose, que pegou uma terrível virose.

— Emmett surtou? – Edward perguntou ao entrar no quarto.

Desde que me recuperei do desmaio viemos para casa do Edward. Ele não voltou ao trabalho e eu nem fui para a faculdade.

— Sim. Acredita que ele queria matar ele? E eu não duvido nada que se não fosse por Sô e por Rosalie ele faria mesmo isso.

— Eu também tive uma imença vontade de ir atrás dele, mas me segurei, pois o que é dele, está guardado. – sua voz saiu um pouco misteriosa e um sorriso maligno começou a aparecer.

— Sabe de algo? – me aproximei dele.

— Digamos que eu achei algo que nem um juiz com suborno deixará Cathy com ele.

— Sério? O meu Deus, Edward! E o que é? – praticamente gritei não contendo minha felicidade.

— Amor, no dia da audiência você verá. Eu mesmo não vi ainda, mas recebi um telefonema me falando o que foi achado.

— Tudo bem, não é... – fiz biquinho.

Edward passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura abroximando seu rosto do meu.

— Não adianta fazer biquinho, Dona Isabella. – deu-me um selinho desmanchando meu bico.

— Não vai contar mesmo? – tentei persuadir espalmando minhas mãos em sue peito e beijando e mordiscando seu queixo.

— Isso não vai funcionar, Senhorita Swan, sinto muito.

— Amor... Fala pra mim – falei manhoso enlaçando seu pescoço com meus braços e dando-lhe selinhos rápidos.

— Nada disso. Nada de persuação. Agora vamos que eu quero ficar com minhas meninas.

Se desvencilhou de meus braços e me puxando pela mão fomos para a sala.

(...)

— Boa noite mamãezinha. Boa noite papaizinho. – Cathy sorriu fechando os olhinhos e juntando as mãos perto do rosto.

— Boa noite princesa. – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Fiquei acariciando seu rostinho até que pegasse o sono.

Senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Quando funguei senti mãos em meus ombros.

— Amor, não tem por que chorar. Serão lágrimas desperdiçadas, Cathy vai ficar conosco.

Balancei a cabeça enquanto minha mente absorvia as palavras calmas de Edward.

— Tenho medo. – saiu como sussurro.

Edward me puxou para levantar e ainda apoiando as mãos em meus ombros e olhando em meus olhos disse:

— Não tenha. Não tem nada a temer. Confie em mim, por favor?! Me dói vê-la sofrer.

Assenti reprimindo um soluço.

— Vem. – passou o braço esquedo em torno do meu ombro e me guiou para fora do quarto.

Parei em frente ao quarto de Liny.

— Filha, podemos entrar? – perguntei colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

— Claro. – ela se ajeitou sobre a cama e fechou o livro. — Vão me contar o que está acontecendo?

Respirei fundo.

— Sim, vamos.

Me sentei ao seu lado na cama e Edward na cadeira do computador.

— Liny, hoje recebi uma carta do advogado de Jacob clamando a guarda da Cathy. – Edward falou calmamente, provavelmente, assim como eu, receoso com sua reação.

Seus olhos se arregalaram para depois tomaram um castanho derretido, onde se via muita mágoa contida. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas nenhuma foi derramada.

— Liny... – comecei.

— Como ele teve coragem de fazer isso? Por que com ela, mãe? O que Jacob quer com ela? Ele nunca sequer olhou direito pra menina... eu... – em um rompante Liny diaparou a falar.

— Calma Liny. – pedi.

— Calma nada mãe. Ele não pode tirar Cathy de nós. – seus olhos foram para Edward — Pode?

— Poder ele pode, mas ele não vai conseguir, querida. – arrastou a cadeira ficando bem de frente a Liny. — EU não vou deixar que ele leve ela. Vocês são minha vida.

Liny assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo atordoada.

— Mas não fique pensando muito sobre isso, Liny. Seja confiante que tudo dará certo. – Edward lhe aconselhou.

— Tá. – sussurrou. — Eu confio em você, e sei que tudo dará certo. – falou confiante.

— É isso aí. Até amanhã, querida. – Edward se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou depositando um beijo na testa de Liny e saindo do quarto.

— Até amanhã, meu amor. – sorri terna acariciando sua bochecha.

— Posso confiar mesmo no que o papai disse? – Liny parecia acuada.

— Claro que pode. Boa noite. – lhe beijei a testa e saí.

Narrador POV.

Depois dos pais sairem do quarto, ela se deitou na cama.

Carolliny não sabia o que pensar.

Por um lado sentia raiva por seu pai biológico fazer isso com a irmã e com a mãe, mas por outro não podia deixar de sentir _inveja_ de Cathy, pois Jacob apenas pediu a guarda dela, não dando a mínima para Liny.

Isso a deixou magoada, apesar de _agora_ ter Edward como um maravilhoso pai, isso não a impediu de ter _treze_ anos sem um. Foram treze anos de uma época em que mais sentiu falta _dele_. Pode ser que ainda com um, dois, três, quatro anos não tenha sido tão "marcante" a falta, mas dos cinco anos em diante a falta se tornou maior, mesmo nunca demonstrando para a mãe.

Sua mãe não faz nem ideia de como ela sentia falta de um apoio paterno, de como se sentia carente e humilhada em sua escola por nunca terem visto o pai em uma reunião ao qualquer outra ocasião. Sempre ausente em sua vida.

E agora aparece para pertubar a paz que tinha se instalado na vida de todos causando essa aflição e medo para com a possível perda de Cathy.

_Mas isso não vai acontecer. – _tentara ser convincente com si mesmo.

_Meu pai jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse. E isso não vai acontecer._

Fechou olhos pedindo a Deus que protegesse sua irmã e não deixasse que ela caisse nas garras de Jacob.

Bella POV

— Acha que foi prudente contar a Liny sobre Jacob? – perguntei assim que entrei no quarto.

Edward estava deitado na cama apenas com a calça de moletom.

— Sim, amor. Por quê? Acha que ela possa ficar magoada, triste, zangada?

— Sinceramente, eu não sei Edward. Mas não quero que ela fique triste. Jacob não merece ela. Não merece ninguém.

Fui para o guarda-roupa pegar um pijama.

Fui para o banheiro e rapidamente tomei banho e coloquei meu pijama.

Edward abriu seus braços me chamando e pra eu fui rapidamente, mas antes apaguei as luzes ficando apenas com a claridade da tv.

Seus fortes braços me envolveram e depositou um delicado beijo em meus cabelos.

Ficamos um tempo assim até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

— Amor?

— Sim.

— Eu estive pensando... Sei que não é a hora, nem o momento certo pra fazer isso, mas eu simplesmente não aguento mais me segurar. Tá certo, pode ser apenas um status, mas é importante pra mim.

OMG. OMG. Ele vai fazer o que eu estou pensando que ele vai fazer?

Sentei na cama olhando para ele. Mesmo no escuro, pela claridade da tv consegui um rápido vislumbre se seus lindos olhos, que agora brilhavam em expectativa.

— Eu gostaria de fazer aquela grande coisa para esse momento, sabe aquela coisa clichê de jantar romantico ou proporcionar uma magnifica noite, mas pra mim só estando com você já é um grande momento, só de ter você comigo já torna a noite, o dia, a tarde magnifica. Porque com você eu pude ver outro lado da vida sem ficar me martilizando pela morte de minha filha. Vi um oportunidade de ser feliz. Você me truxe muitos presentes, começando pelo seu amor e me trazendo Cathy e Liny, que eu verdadeiramente amo como se fossem minhas. E não me restam dúvidas sobre quem eu quero ao meu lado até o fim da minha vida. Quem eu quero que me ame, e a quem eu quero amar, respeitar. Porque eu te amo Bella. E te quero ao meu lado sempre. Você, Liny e Cathy. Então... – desviou seus olhos de mim se virando para o criado mudo ao lado da cama e pegando uma caixinha veludo azul marinho, que eu me perguntei como não havia visto ela, e se levantou da cama dando a volta até ficar em minha frente e se ajoelhar, sempre mantendo o olhor sobre o meu. — Eu quero saber se você aceita partilhar e caminhar comigo até o fim de nossos dias. Casa comigo, Meu Amor? – abriu a caixinha revelando um magnifico anel com uma linda pedra em forma de coração, sendo diamante. Lindo.

Oh meu Deus! Nunca imaginei que Edward faria isso, não com essas palavras. Não desse jeito. Mas o que eu poderia esperar? Sempre tão romantico, sempre tão lindo.

Esperei que as várias lágrimas deslisassem de meus olhos para poder ver claramente Edward que me olhava em expectativa.

Tomei fôlego e respondi com a voz embargada.

— E você ainda tem dúvidas se eu quero tê-lo ao meu lado por todos os dias de nossas vidas? É claro que aceito, Edward. Eu te amo cada vez mais, você é perfeito. Perfeito como homem, como pai, como _amante_. Eu te amo muito.

Esperei ele deslisar a linda aliança em meu dedo para "cair" em seus braços envolvendo meus braços em sua volta e o beijando, expondo todo amor que sinto por ele.

Edward envolveu seus braços em minha cintura me erguendo e me pondo sobre a cama ainda me beijando. Colocou seu corpo parcialmente sobre o meu, sem deixar todo o peso em mim. Suas mãos paciando por todo meu corpo, deixando rastros de queimação por onde passa. Seus lábios deixaram os meus para eu poder respirar, mas não deixaram minha pele, deslisando por minha mandibula, pescoço, colo, barriga. Aos poucos nenhuma peça de roupa nos separava.

Nada entre nós, nos permitindo entregármos à nossa intensa paixão.

(...)

Segundos. Minutos. Horas. Dias.

Nunca passaram tão rápido. E quanto mais rápidos passavam mais angustia se apoderava em meu ser.

Edward já assegurou-me diversas vezes que ele e mais um colega e grande amigo dele descobriram várias coisas sobre Jacob, mas simplesmente não me conta.

As horas passam vagarosamente como se debochando da minha ansiedade de largar a escola e ficar em casa com minhas filhas e com Edward. Sempre ando absolta, distraída e vários professores já reclamaram disso, mas não posso evitar.

O que mais me alegrara fora ter ficado noiva de Edward, não consigo parar de admirar meu lindo anel. A família Cullen ficou muito contente por nossa união e meu irmão, após uma rápida ameaçada a Edward, me deu um forte abraço e desejou-me felicidades. Liny e Cathy ficaram mais que felizes, como Cathy disse: " finalmente vou _molar_ com meu papai e com minha mamãe.", nem preciso dizer que todos riram de seu jeitinho dengoso de falar isso.

Edwad também estava vendo para colacar as meninas de volta a antiga escola. Não que a que elas estudam agora seja ruim, apenas ele achou melhor, e se as meninas concordassem logo voltaria para a antiga escola. No começo fui completamente contra, já que não teria dinheiro para pagar, mas Edward usou o pretesto de estarmos noivos e que logo nas casaríamos, fazendo tudo dele meu.

Argt.

Impossível de contrariar.

Ficou decidido que Cathy mudaria já, o mais rápido possível e Liny até o próximo trimestre, já que ela está no primeiro ano do segundo grau.

Também Edward já praticamente nos fez moradores permanentes de sua casa. Muito raramente ia para a casa de Emmett, pra falar a verdade a ultima vez que estive lá foi quando Edward me contou sobre a _carta_ de Jacob.

Mais dias se passaram, – _infelizmente, _– e meu temido dia estava alí, marcado no meu calendário, sendo amanhã:

**Dia 21 – terça feira. **

**Audiência.**

o/

E agora?

O que acontece?

Eu não seiii... lalala

Ok. Um pouquinho eu sei, mas não conto!

Enfim, o que acharam?

E meninaaas... seguinte eu SÓ POSTO O PRÓXIMO (quando eu terminar) SE EU TIVER PELO MENOS DEZ COMENTÁRIOS.

Eu realmente não queria fazer isso... masssss...

Muitísssissimooo obrigada as meninas que sempre estão comentando – desdo começo.

E BEM VINDA LEITORAS NOVAAASS!

SE APRESENTEM, OK?

:D

Bjussssssssssssssssss

COMENTÁRIOS? RECOMENDAÇÃO?

Alguma coisa?


	19. Chapter 19 Capítulo 15

**PS. ANTES de lerem o capitulo:**

**Gente eu tava pensando e como é uma fanfic, não vejo a necessidade de fazer tudo como deveria se fosse na vida real, ok? Então eu vou "criar" a audiencia de acordo com minha mente, então não achem estranho ou surreal certas coisas! :D**

Bella POV

_Fica calma._

_Relaxa._

_Vai dar tudo certo._

Pensava comigo mesma.

Mas nada adiantara.

Continuo nervosa.

Continuo com medo.

Edward sempre dizendo: "_nada a temer", _mas não dá. É minha filha. Minha pequena Cathy.

Hoje acordei sedo, ansiosa para a audiência, que seria realizada às 16h10min.

Praticamente fiz um interrogatório com Edward sobre o que aconteceria hoje. O que eu falaria. O que ele falaria – que mesmo sendo meu advogado ele teria que depor –, o que Liny teria de falar, e o que Cathy falaria e se ela falaria alguma coisa, por ela ser tão nova.

Ele me explicou como se eu fosse uma criança. Nós teríamos que responder as perguntas impostas pelo advogado de Jacob e uma ou outra feita pelo juíz. A participação de Cathy não seria levada tão afundo e faria algumas perguntas simples para ela.

Uma coisa que reparei quando as meninas levantaram é que desde que acordou Liny pareceu meio em transe, quieta demais.

—Amor, acho que vou falar com Liny sobre Jacob. – falei enquanto tirava as torrradas da frigideira.

Edward desde que acordara pegou uma xícara de café e sentou-se à mesa com sua pasta cheia de papéis, segundo ele revisando tudo para hoje.

— Também acho que deveria conversar com ela. Ela está parecendo... distante? Não sei direito.

— Vou entregar a mamadeira para Cathy, que ela toma quietinha na sala assistindo desenhos e fala com ela, ok?

— Certo.

Tirei a mamadeira do microondas verifiquei a temperatura e levei para ela, que está lindamente deitadinha no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada e sorrindo pra Tv.

— Aqui o leitinho gotoso do meu bebê. – falei estendendo a mamadeira para ela. Era raro ela tomar leite nela. Mas gostava.

—_Bigado _mamãe. – mandou-me um beijo no ar.

Peguei ele no ar e mandei outro de volta.

— Querida mamãe vai conversar um pouco com a Liny, tá? O papai tá na cozinha.

— Tá mamãe. Eu vou assisti Poderosas.

Sai da sala indo para as escadas.

Fui até o quarto de Liny, a porta levemente aberta, entrei sem nada falar. Ela estava sentada na cama de pernas cruzadas e com um caderno entre elas escrevendo, mas não parecia ser algo bom.

— Liny! – chamei assim que percebi cair uma lágrima no caderno.

— Mãe! – falou assustada passando a mão sobre os olhos.

— Por que estava chorando meu bem? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado na cama.

— Nada. Bobagem. – falou rápido fechando o caderno, mas antes de escondê-lo eu o peguei e olhei para ela.

— Um diário? – perguntei surpresa. Não sabia que ela escrevia em diário.

— Não. Apenas um lugar onde posso desabafar... E falar minhas inseguranças e incertezas, medos, vontades, alegrias, tristezas, desejos...

Acariciei seu rosto, secando mais duas lágrimas que desceram.

— E por que não fala comigo? Eu posso ser velha, mas ainda posso te dar conselhos, e acima de tudo vou fazer o possível para que fique bem. Sem inseguranças, medos, tristezas. Fala comigo meu amor. O que lhe atormenta tanto, que há alguns dias está estranha?

Ela olhou em meus olhos e antes que eu pudesse preverela me abraçou forte e começou a chorar alto. Seus fortes e dolorosos soluços sacudindo seu corpo.

Apertei forme meus braços em sua volta.

— E-eu to com m-medo m-mãe. E-eu to t-triste. E-eu t-o me sentindo como se n-não fosse... Como se n-não fosse nada... N-não aguento mais isso sobre mim, m-mãe. – me abraçou mais forte e voltou a chorar, meu peito doía de tanta agonia por ver minha pequena chorar. — E-eu queria apenas ser uma adolescente n-normal, com problemas normais.

— Filha, meu amor! Porque isso? Liny o que aconteceu? Como pode dizer isso? Que não é nada? Você é tudo pra mim. Pra Cathy, Edward!

Ela se afastou de mim e pude perceber por meus olhos cheios de lágrimas que ela me encarava magoada.

— E pro meu pai? Eu não sou nada pra ele, mãe! Sabe, mesmo que ele só seja biologicamente, porque a Cathy? Porque só ela? E eu? Ele pelo menos sabe que eu existo? NÃO! Ele nunca deu a mínima para mim. Nunca! Eu sinto falta disso! Eu _sinti_ falta disso. Por treze anos eu não sabia o que é ter pai. Por treze anos eu sofri em silêncio a ausência dele. E agora que estamos bem, agora que eu de fato me sinto completa por ter um _pai _comigo, uma pessoa para _chamar_ de _pai, _ter alguém quando precisar de ajuda, de conselho, de proteção. Alguem para poder simplesmente me _amar, _isso acontece_._ Eu me sinto fraca por me permitir soltar lágrimas por alguém que não merece e não dá a mínima para mim. Eu me sinto tonta por ter ciúmes da minha irmã por um motivo tão baixo. Por um motivo que pode trazer a infelicidade das pessoas que mais amo. Eu não _quero _me sentir assim. Eu não _posso _me permitir ser assim.

Quando terminou de falar, eu a prendi em meus braços, mas agora sendo eu chorando.

Eu nunca. Nunca na minha vida toda me senti tão sem chão. Sem palavras. Minhas filhas, acima de todos e de tudo, ver Liny sofrendo faz meu próprio sofrimento e dor se multiplicar. Eu não ligo se_eu_ sofrer, desde que isso não afete minhas meninas. Minha dor comparada a ver minhas pequenas sofrendo não é nada.

— Liny... E-eu... Filha... Me perdoa. Liny eu não queria que você sofresse dessa maneira. Eu te amo e se pudesse eu te colocaria de volta em minha barriga e te protegeria, mas eu não posso... Eu não posso. Olhe para mim – segurei seu rosto e mesmo mal o enchergando tentei secar suas lágrimas. — Nós vamos conseguir superar tudo isso. Não fique triste por Jacob. Não sinta ciúmes de nada, não tem o porquê, meu amor. Se foi Cathy que ele escolheu, provavelmente foi por ela ser mais nova e pra ele seria mais fácil, quem sabe. Não diga que você não é nada, pois você é _tudo. _Foi por você que eu continuei. Foi por você que eu entreguei tudo. Você é muito mais do que imagina, minha pequena. Muito mais.

Beijei sua testa.

Aos poucos conseguimos nos acalmar e rimos uma pra outra. Um riso fraco, mas... Foi um riso.

— Eu te amo pequena. Nunca se esqueça. Pra sempre juntas...

Juntamos nossos dedos como sempre fazemos e ela continuou.

—... Para o que der e vier. Eu te amo mãe!

Nos abraçados novamente.

— Agora o que você acha de sempre que se sentir triste, magoada, insegura, feliz, ou seja lá o que for, você me contar? Pode ter certeza que farei do possível ao impossível para ver seu lindo sorriso novamente.

Ela sorriu a balançando a cabeça possitivamente disse:

— Com toda certeza, mãe.

(...)

— Amor fica tranquila, ok? Eu vou na frente pra organizar e ver se o que eu combinei está tudo certo. –Edward falou enquanto seguia para a garagem.

— Tá. Vamos nos encontrar lá, ou você vem nos buscar?

— Não, eu fico lá. Pode pegar o Volvo, eu vou com o meu. – veio até mim e me beijou. — Agora fique bem, até depois. – me deu mais um selinho.

— Tchau amor.

Edward se foi.

Respirei fundo.

Pedi para Liny ir tomar banho e se trocar. Cathy tinha adormecido após o almoço. Acordei-a e deu um breve banho.

— Mamãe, aonde vamos? – Cathy me perguntou enquando eu penteava seus lindos cabelos.

— Nós vamos onde o papai trabalha, aí um moço vai vazer perguntas para nós, mas a senhorita ficará com a vovó Esme numa salinha até que ele vá falar com você. – expliquei de um modo simples.

— Ahh...

— Pronto. Agora vai lá com a Liny que a mamãe vai tomar banho.

Separei uma roupa simples que Alice me fez comprar e fui para o banheiro.

Coloquei a roupa, uma calça jeans e blusa comum e sapatilha.

— Certo – falei comigo mesmaquando vi o horário.

15h50min.

— Vamos meninas. – chamei.

Seguimos para a garagem onde tinha o Volvo. Coloquei Cathy na cadeirinha e Liny foi na frente comigo.

(...)

Parei em frente ao grande prédio. Muitas pessoas à volta e o que me serpreendeu foi ter jornalistas também.

— Vovó! – Cathy soltou minha mão e foi em direção à Esme que estava na entrada ao lado de Carlisle.

— Minha bonequinha. – deu um beijinho na testa de Cathy e outro em Liny.

Nos cumprimentamos também.

— Minha querida, Edward ja está lá dentro e dissa para eu ficar com Cathy na "salinha", Liny e você entram.

— Obrigada Esme. – agradeci. — Vem Liny, até depois.

Passamos por enormes portas, a nossa frente um pequeno corredor tendo aos seus lados bancos, na frente uma mureta com mesas grandes tendo duas cadeiras em cada e o "palco" do juiz centralizado.

Pouca gente esta sentada, via familia Cullen tirando Esme, Carlisle e Edward. Meu irmão ao lado de Sophia, que também pode ficar.

Do outro lado reconheci os pais de Jacob e alguns dos homens estranhos.

— Vamos lá. – peguei na mão de Liny e respirei fundo enquanto via Jacob ao lado de um homem com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

(...)

— Ordem, por favor. Vamos começar a primeira audiência do caso 4861, onde será decidida a guarda da menor Mary Cathy Black. Que entre o pai, Jacob Callvs Black.

Jacob fez o juramento da verdade e foi respondendo algumas perguntas simples.

— Nos diga como é, e como foi seu relacionamento com sua ex-esposa.

E as mentiras começaram.

Narrador POV.

Em sua mente a unica coisa que se passava é que tinha que sair dali ganhando _essa. _Que tinha que fazer_ ela_sofrer.

E como fazer isso se não tirar a _coisa_mais importante para ela. Se a outra fosse mais nova também teria feito o pedido, mas como sabe que se fosse com a mais nova seria mais fácil, ficou assim mesmo, tiraria _Mari Caly? Esse o nome? Não importa. _

—Bom, o que tenho a dizer é que nos amávamos muito, Sr. Juíz, eu era encantado por Isabella antes mesmo de nos falarmos, apenas de vista. Ela fora minha grande paixão na adolescencia, tanto que dela ganhamos a linda...

Parou de falar tentando forçar a mente a lembrar-se o nome da menina.

_Merda qual o nome da pirralha? __C... Ca..Carliny?Camily?Carolly?Ahh Carolliny._

— A linda Carolliny. Uma menina tão linda... Nos casamos logo e vivíamos plenamente felizes. Eu no colégio e ao mesmo tempo trabalhando para sustentar minha amada esposa. Fomos presenteados por mais uma linda menina dez anos depois. Uma felicidade sem fim para todos nós. Brincava todos os dias com minhas filhas lindas. Mas de uns anos pra cá comecei a sentir minha ex-esposa muito distante. Fria comigo e também com as meninas. Entenda íz, amava minha esposa, mas ela realmente estava estranha. Teve até um dia em que cheguei em casa após trabalhar até tarde para garantir o sustento da minha família e a vejo batendo em minha filha. Atrevo-me a dizer que tinha até um amante, e esse poderia ser o grande motivo para a violência e agora para o divórcio. A única coisa que peço é que deixe minha filha comigo, Senhor. Eu a amo muito e não aguentaria ficar sem ela. Em uma noite ela simplesmente saiu de casa levando meus amores. Ela tirou-me minhas amadas filhas... Provavelmente as levou para a casa do amante...

— ISSO É MENTIRA! – Isabella não conseguia mais ouvir tanta mentira e falsidade de uma vez só. Como ele pode fazer isso?

— Senhorita Swan, por favor, contenha-se. – o juíz pediu sem muita educação.

— Amor, fique calma. Ele não vai conseguir convencer ninguém com esse ridículo discurso. – o jovem advogado ao seu lado pediu à amada.

— Tá. Desculpe. – pediu tanto para o juíz e a seu noivo.

— Continuando, e por que, Senhor Black não pediu a guarda da mais velha? – o juíz perguntou.

— É... Porque ela é mais velha. E eu gostaria de estar presente no crescer da mais nova. _Carollyne_ pode decidir vir comigo ou não. – sorriu amigavelmente.

— Bem... Sem mais perguntas Senhor Black. Agora peço para a mãe, Isabella Swan vir até aqui.

A mulher levantou da cadeira nervosa, com os incentivos do noivo foi para a cadeira se sentar e o mesmo que foi feito com Jacob, foi submetido à ela também.

— Como é e foi sua relação com o ex-marido?

— Anh... Eu fui apaixonada por Jacob quando tinha 15 anos. Realmente o amava e achava que ele me amava também. Por um descuidado fiquei grávida e meus pais obrigaram nos casarmos. O casamento foi completamente falho. Jacob mudou drasticamente depois de Liny nasceu. Quase não parava em casa e nunca o vi dando umcarinho na minha filha. Tudo piorou em dez anos que se passaram. Era fácil ver Jacob chegando bêbado em casa e não foi diferente quando Cathy foi consebida. Ele me forçou a ir pra cama com ele, e não foi apenas uma vez. Eu não podia estar mais humilhada do que estava, ele me xingava e brigávamos sempre. Tanto que na minha primeira gravidez eu fui empurrada e Liny nasceu prematura. A pouco tempo descobri que _ele_ tem uma amante juntamente com dois filhos. Simplesmente não aguentava mais a vida que levava e em um dia simplesmente peguei minhas coisas e as de minhas meninas e fomos para a casa do meu irmão. Eu nem conhecia Edward ainda. O conheci por ser irmão da minha cunhada, e nos tornamos amigos e com os dias ficamos mais juntos. Minhas filhas o amam. Eu não tenho outra vida. Nunca tive outro homem. E amo mais que a mim mesma e mais que tudo minhas filhas. Eu nunca nesses treze anos juntos eu vi Jabob sequer falar algo carinhoso com Liny e muito menos com Cathy. Tenho a certeza que nem o nome delas ele sabe. Não sabe nem a data de aniversário.

Quando a jovem terminou de falar muitos do juri ficaram tocados com a história.

— Isso sobre ter um amante é verdade, Sr. Black? – o juíz quis saber.

— É claro que não. Eu amo minhas filhas, amava Isabella, sendo totalmente fial a ela. – mais nervoso impossível Jacob estava. Achava que seria mais fácil driblar sonsa da Isabella.

— Bom. Obrigada Senhorita Swan. Agora por favor, Sr. Cullen.

Isabella voltou a seu lugar enquanto Edward foi até a cadeira fazendo o juramento e respondendo as perguntas.

— Eu conheci Isabella em um jantar onde minha irmã nos apresentaria seu namorado e família. Fiquei irrevogavelmente encantado por ela e pelas meninas. São tão meigas e carentes. Começamos a nos envolver e ela me pediu ajuda para se separar do marido, Bella e eu começamos a nomorar e ela junto das meninas passaram a quase morar na minha casa. Nos tornamos uma família e Liny, que tinha mais dificuldade em se adaptar à mim, por ser muito carente em questão a paternidade, Cathy foi mais rápido. Ela, aliás as duas são minhas princesas e as considero minha filhas, e as mesmas me chamam de pai. Somos uma família. Nunca vi uma mãe mais atenciosa, carinhosa e dedicada que Isabella. E quanto ao Sr. Black, eu com a autorização consegui provas da traição e provas de que ele tem dois filhos, gêmeos na verdade com uma outra mulher. Os meninos tem 11 anos, assim deixando claro que ele traia Isabella por 11 anos.

— E que provas seriam essas, Sr. Cullen?

— Consegui uma testemunha. Karen kingman. – assim que falou Jacob explodiu em tamanha raiva que sentiu ao ver a mulher entrar de cabeça baixa.

— O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

— Sr. Black, pesso silêncio, por favor. – falou autoritário o juiz. — A senhorita seria?

— Karen, Senhor Juíz, a amante de Jacob.

Vários burburinhos e exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidos.

— E o que lhe tráz aqui?

— Senhor eu soube apenas três dias atrás que Jacob estava querendo a guarda da filha mais nova. Eu já o ouvi falando das filhas que tinha com Isabella, mas sempre se referia a elas como _peso, monstrinhas, bastardas. _Comigo ele teve dois filhos, gêmeos, na verdade, e como me importo com eles decidi vir aqui. Não acho, quero dizer, tenho plena certeza que Jacob não ama a filha, e a quer apenas por pirraça e vingança. Ele quer ver Isabellsa sofrer.

— Como é a relação dele com os meninos?

— Ele os trata bem. Tenho cerceza que gosta deles, mas não ama. É carinhoso, mas bruto e grosso, sem falar que muitas vezes é agressivo, mesmo nunca tendo encostado um dedo neles.

— Certo. Bom, agora vamos a um rápido intervalo de vinte minutos.

Bateu o martelo e logo os que assistiam foram se levantando.

Isabella ficara surpresa por conhecer a _outra_, ficara mais surpresa ainda por ela ter ficado a favor dela.

Bella POV.

— Você sabia dela, Edward? – enquanto saíamos perguntei.

Minha mente parecia um embaralhamento de linhas, e minhas emoções uma ebulição. Eu ainda estava processando as palavras de Jacob, quer dizer as intensas mentiras.

— Meu amor, se lembra que falei que Jacob teria uma grande surpresa? – assenti. — Bom... Essa foi a primeira.

Deu um sorriso malicioso.

— E qual é a segunda?

— Senhor Cullen, aqui está o que me pediu. – um homem de mais ou menos vinte anos apareceu com um envelope em mãos e o entregou a Edward.

— Obrigado, Seth. Amor esse é Seth Piers, meu amigo e investigador. – me apresentou.

— Muito prazer. – disse.

— Foi tudo o que conseguiu? – Edward perguntou.

— Sim senhor. Isso com toda certeza vai fazer ele se dar bem mal.

— Valeu Seth. Te devo uma. Até.

— Que isso, sempre que precisar. Até.

Ele assenou para mim e se foi.

Olhei para Edward com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— O que? – se fez de desentendido.

— O que é isso? – apontei para o envelope.

— O _grande_ futuro de Jacob. – sorriu sombrio.

— Já vai acabar o intervalo, vamos. – me puxou pela mão.

Narrador POV.

_Eu não acredito nisso. Como ela soube? _

Jacob ainda não se conformara de Karen ter aparecido e destruído seu grande plano que viria a seguir.

— O que pensa que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou assim que a alcançou após o juíz inicializar o intervalo.

— Me solta Jacob. – se desvencilhoou dos fortes braços dele. — Eu amo meus filhos, apenas estou garantindo o futuro deles.

— Eu posso muito bem garantir um ótimo futuro para meus garotos.

— Não pode Jacob. Eu sei de coisas agora e quero que fique longe de mim. Longe dos meus filhos. – começou a ficar nervosa, sabia que desafiar Jacob não é boa coisa, mas seus filhos são mais importantes.

— Que coisas? Quem te disse algo? RESPONDA KAREN! – explodiu exigindo que a mulher lhe respondesse.

— Logo vai descobrir. Com licença Jacob. – foi firme, não deixou-se intimidar pela voz grossa e nem pelo medo do que poderia acontecer depois, deu as costas a ele, deixando Jacobsurpreso e atônico com sua ação.

_Essa vadia também não perde por esperar. Mas agora já tá tudo feito, não tem como andar pra trás. – _pensou antes de se dirigir ao salão novamente.

O martelo foi batido voltando à audiência.

— Embora a desição já tenha sido feita, gostaria de ouvir a Senhorita Carolliny e de conversar com a pequena Mary Cathy junto com o juri.

Bella ficou apreenciva por não poder ficar de olho em suas filhas. O juíz junto com o juri foram para uma sala separada.

— Você é Carolliny, certo? – o juíz perguntou assim que se sentaram na mesa.

Primeiro falaria com Carolliny e depois com Cathy.

Liny um com um pouco de receio e uma pontadinha de medo respondeu educadamente:

— Sim, senhor.

— Eu sou o Harry, não fique com medo. Só queremos o bem de vocês. – deu um sorriso amistoso.

— Certo. – abaixou a cabeça.

— Querida, me fale como é sua relação com seu pai.

— Ahh... Bom eu não considero Jacob como meu pai. Meu pai é o Edward. – a convicção das palavras deixaram o juíz Harry e seus companheiros impressionados. — Pra mim pai é quem cuidda, ama. Nunca vi Jacob me dando atenção e muito menos a minha irmã. No dia em que minha mãe saiu de casa conosco ele nos chamou de estorvo e várias outras coisas. Até minha irmã ouviu. Eu vi por várias vezes Jacob com dois meninos. A primeira vez foi no Shopping e em outra no parque. Fiquei muito feliz por minha mãe quando ela saiu daquela casa, lá ela sofria muito. Já cheguei a ouvir e ver Jacob a forçando. Ouvia seus choros de noite... Minha mãe não sabia disso, contei recentemente... Mas nossas vidas mudaram quando meu pai apareceu. No começo eu fui mais relutante em aceitar com medo de minha mãe, minha irmã e eu sofrermos. Mas foi... Mágico. Ele sempre muito carinhoso, definitivamente o melhor pai que eu e minha irmã poderíamos ter. – no final sorrui deixando uma pequena lágrima escapar.

Olhou para cima e viu as pessoas sensibilizadas, com os olhos brilhando.

Ouvindo uma _criança_ falando é muito mais intenso do que quando de um adulto. Não resta dúvidas que ela ama sua mãe, sua irmã e seu _pai._

— Obrigado querida. Agora pode voltar, vou falar com sua irmã.

— Tudo bem.

Saiu da sala tímida e aliviada.

— Oi pequena! Eu sou o Harry. – o juíz novamente se apresentou olhando a pequena criança asua frente.

— Posso te chamar de tio? – falou rápido e soutou uma rápida risadinha.

— Claro que pode. – sorriu para o modo inocente da menina. — Então Cathy, eu quero saber, seu papai é carinhoso com você? – esse seria um jeito mais simples pra saber como Jaco age referente a menina.

— Eu amo meu papai! – falou feliz, não entendendo que Harry falava de Jacob.

— Seu pai? – ele se confundiu, achando que ela falava de Jacob.

— É. Meu papaizinho Eddie. Ele deixou eu chamar ele de papai. Sabe tio ele vai _casá _com minha mamãe. Ele é meu paizinho lindinho! Ele me levo no _paque_, _binco_ comigo.

E não deu outra, todos abriram um sorriso ao ver que a menina se referia ao _pai_ como Edward, e muito claramente via que ela o ama e o idolatra.

— Mas e o seu pai Jacob?

— Ahhh... Eu não gosto dele. – fez biquinho. — Ele sempre brigava com mamãe, com Liny e comigo. Nem _bincava_.

— Ele já bateu em vocês?

— Não. Só mandava fica quieta. Bate não. – virou a cabeça em negação.

— E você gostaria de morar com ele?

— Não. Eu amo minha mamãezinha e minha irmã e também meu papaizinho Eddie. – sorriu.

— Bem, senhores eu não tenho mais dúvidas. Vamos logo acabar com isso. – Harry comunicou aos seus colegas se levantando da mesa e indo de volta ao salão.

A unica coisa que se ouvia era as respirações, ninguém falava.

Jacob mais irritado e nervoso impossível, em seu íntimo começava a pensar se valera a pena realmente em ter pedido a guarda da _peste menor_. Gastara bastante dinheiro com o advogado e mais ainda com o tinha planejado, mas que _graças_ a _feliz_ Karen, não seria possível.

Isabella não sabia ao certo o que pensar. Ficara apreenciva em ter suas meninas longe.

Edward no entanto, estava ansioso com o que viria a seguir. Em suas mãos o envelope parecia dar choques. Daria uma lição em Jacob por ter se metido onde deveria fica quieto. Sua família. Sua Bella. E suas filhas.

O solavanco da porta de abrindo despertou todos de seus pensamentos. Liny saiu pela porta, e quando percebeu que a olhavam, corou. Mais um tempo depois a porta é aberta novamente e dela sai Cathy, o Juíz e o juri.

Harry tomou seu lugar na cadeira e começou seu discurso.

— Bom vamos a decisão final. É evidente que o Sr. Black não tem interesses sentimentais, sendo assim incapaz de ter a guarda de Mary Cathy Swan. O Sr. Cullen e a Senhorita Swan estão em perfeitas condições de amar e cuidas da menor. O amor e a união que o Sr. Cullen junto da Senhorita Swan estabeleceram entre as meninas é nitidamente visível e admiravel. Portanto a guarda definitiva de Mary Cathy é de Isabella Swan e encerramos...

— Com licença, Sr. Juíz. – burburinhos de surpresa foram exclamados assim que identificaram quem interrompera o juíz.

— Sim, senhor Cullen? – Harry falou intrigado.

_O que acontece agora?_

— Edward o que está fazendo? – Isabella questiona ao noivo.

— Já vai ver, amor. – respondeu baixo enquanto se levantava e seguia para a mesa do juíz. — Antes de encerrar tudo, Senhor, gostaria que visse isso.

— O que é isso? – falu mais consigo mesmo enquanto pegava o envelope, retirando a papelada do mesmo.

Um silencio pertubador se intalara no local, todos curiosos com o que teria no envelope.

Jacob ainda estava pocesso de raiva.

_Como isso aconteceu? Tinha tudo sob controle, um plano infalível; agora tudo por água abaixo. Culpa do advogadozinho maldito!_

— Como?! Mas... Isso é... Repugnante! Inadimisível! Prendam Jacob Black imediatamente!

Coros de "_ahh_" e o "_que está acontecendo?_" se foi ouvido, todos estavam confusos.

— O que estão esperando? Prendam-no _agora_! – ordenou o juíz com a voz mais grave, ordenando nos guardas, que ainda estavam parados.

— Mas.. O-o que está acontecendo? – Jacob que até agora permanecia calado, mas por dentro gritanto, se pronunciou assim que os guardas vieram em sua direção. — O que é isso?! ME LARGUEM! – começou a se debater tentando se esquivar das mãos dos guardas. — EU EXIJO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO! – tentou se soltar novamente.

— O senhor não tem que exijir nada. Está fora de suas opções. Você ficará retido por traição, de Isabella Swan, agreção domiciliar, de Karen kingman, estupro das menores Melory Cyous e de Evelyn Ebertow, tráfico de drogas e identidade falsa.

Novamente muitos exclamaram "ahh".

— É MENTIRA! EU NÃO FIZ ISSO! ESTÃO ENGANADOS! UMA INJUSTIÇA! – gritava desesperado tentando se livras dos guardas, mas de nada adiantou, algemado foi levado.

— Bom, - o juíz tomou a palavra. — O Sr. Black por provas concretas de imagens e testemunhas, será levado e retido até segunda ordem. Quanto ao caso da tutela da menor Mary Cathy, sua guarda definitiva é de Isabella Swan. Caso encerrado. – bateu o martelo se retirando.

Um silêncio rápido se passou até que o juíz saiu assim, todos que assistiam a audiência começaram a comentar.

— Edward?! Como... Como isso aconteceu? É verdade sobre tudo isso? Eu.. Como descobriu? – Isabella assim que se aproximou do noivo, o bombardiou de perguntas. Ainda custava acreditar que Jacob acabara de ser preso. _Estupro? Tráfico_? Nunca imaginara que ele fosse capaz de tais atos.

— Eu investiguei, amor. Sabia que tinha algo podre nesse Jacob. Pedi ajuda a meu amigo Seth, e encontramos várias pistas e testemunhas.

— Obrigada por tudo. – passou os braços em torno do pescoço do noivo. — Eu te amo. – selaram os lábios num rápido beijo.

—_Mamãe!_– Cathy vinha correndo em direção a mãe, que se soltou dos braços do noivo para pegar a filha.

— Meu amorzinho! – abraçou o pequeno corpo contra si.

— Pai, é verdade tudo o que acusaram Jacob de fazer? – Liny apareceu ao lado do _pai_.

— Sim querida. Como disse a sua mãe, eu mesmo fui atrás e meu amigo também. – falou passando um braço sobre os ombros da menina e com o outro passou ao redor da cintura da noiva.— Mas agora devemos comemorar! O que acham de uma super-noite em família, em? – falou animado.

— Eu quero papaizinho! – Cathy feliz.

— Vamos pra casa? – Liny falou olhando para a mãe ao seu lado.

Isabella olhou para Edward, que assentiu abrindo um meio sorriso, e não pode seixar de sorrir também, afinal o pesadelo _acabou, não é?!_

— Sim querida, vamos pra casa!


	20. Chapter 20 Capítulo 16

Bella POV

Eu ainda custava a acreditar que tudo acabou.

Se passaram três dias desda audiência, hoje sendo sábado e um dia antes do aniversário de Liny. Ontem recebi a noticia de que Jacob fora preso permanentemente e não sai até o dia do julgamento. Agora definitivamente Cathy é minha e estamos todos mais que felizes.

Comemoramos em família após a audiência e fomos para casa. Fiquei com as meninas – que quiseram dormir juntas na sala de Tv – até que dormissem e para finalizar a noite, Edward e eu tivemos uma _comemoração particular_, cheio de amor.

Ontem também conversei com minha sogra e com Alice sobre os preparos para o casamento. Dei carta branca para as duas, tirando meu vestido, que eu quero escolher. Escolhemos o mês de Outubro para o casamento, daqui a dois meses praticamente.

— Será que Liny vai gostar da festa? – Edward perguntou enquanto afagava meus cabelos. Ainda estávamoss na cama, eu deitada sobre seu peito, fazendo preguiça.

— Claro que sim amor. – falei me levantando minimamente para poder olhar em seus olhos. — Ela nunca teve festa, sabe? Só um bolo que minha mãe comprava na padaria e cantávamos parabéns apenas entre nós. Ela vai amar.

Sorri me apertando contra ele.

— Só felicidades para minhas meninas!

— Agora, o que acha de levantarmos? Falta pouco pras meninas acordarem. Preciso fazer o café. – falei tentando sair dos braços de Edward, que se estreitaram mais a minha volta.

— Não. – disse manhoso. — Fica mais um pouquinho. Hoje é sábado amor. Deixa as meninas dormirem. – me virou para elee tomando minha boca em um beijo ávido.

— Não faz assim... Vamos... Levantar... – falei entre beijos.

— Ok! Mas só porque já são 9h00 e as minhas filhas já estão pra levantar. – se deu por satisfeito me deixando sair de seus braços.

Tomamos um banho meio rápido, já que toda hora Edward me instigava. Ora me beijando, ora sussurrando coisas em meus ouvidos, ora me abraçando.

Vesti uma roupa comum, shot e uma blusinha básica branca.

— O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntei enquanto tirava as panquecas da frigideira.

— Bom, podemos ir na minha mãe. Acho que todo o pessoal vai estar lá.

— Pode ser. Assim vejo se já tem algo planejado para o casamento.

Não pude conter um sorriso ao falar no meu casamento, sendo retribuida por um sorriso maior ainda de Edward.

— Tudo perfeito para esse dia. Vai ver só. – piscou para mim.

— Bom dia mamãezinha e papaizinho. – Cathy entrou na cozinha coçando o olhinho esquerdo, com o pequeno rosto amaçado e ainda de pijama.

— Bom dia querida. – respondemos juntos.

Lhe entreguei o leite quentinho.

— Pai. Mãe. – saldou Liny entrando na cozinha, já trocada e com o cabelo molhado.

— Bom dia. – sorri lhe entregando uma panqueca.

Tomamos café sorrindo e em meio a brincadeiras.

(...)

Um pouco depois do café fomos para a casa de Esme. Emmett e Rosalie já estavam lá. Recebemos a maravilhosa notícia de Rose estar grávida. Sô ficou muito feliz com isso, e a família também, já que Rose tivera alguns problemas para engravidar.

Depois do delicioso almoço todos foram para a piscina, brincamos a tarde toda. Conversei com Esme e Alice e já estava quase tudo arranjado, só faltando o meu vestido e o Buffett.

No comecinho da noite fomos para a casa.

— Aonde iremos amanhã, mãe? – Liny perguntou tranquilamente, como que não se preocupava realmente.

— Ah amamhã? – franzi a testa me virando para trás.

— É mãe. Amanhã dia 25 de agosto. – vi ums pequena careto e um pouco de decepção em seu rosto.

— O que acha de irmos ao cinema? Podemos passar o domingo lá no shopping mesmo. – Edward entrou no meu plano.

— É... Shopping parece uma boa. – falou baixo se encostando no escosto do banco do carro e virando a cabeça para a janela.

— Então já temos planos. – Edward concluiu animado.

(...)

— Boa noite amor. – dei um beijinho na testa de Cathy.

Achei melhor faze-la dormir mais cedo para amanhã ter mais energia.

— Boa noite mamãe. Papai.

Apaguei a luz e saimos.

Liny assim que chagamos foi direto para o quarto, acho que ficou magoado por "não termos lembrado" de seu aniversário. _Até parece_.

Passamos lá e demos boa noite. Fomos para o quarto, e lá tomamos um _banho_, deitamos na cama. Me aconcheguei em seu peito, trocamos um beijo carinhoso e asssim pegamos no sono.

No dia seguinte, de manhã, já tinhamos tudo planejado. Edward fingiria ter um compromisso na empresa e eu com Liny e Cathy, iria para o Shopping.

Fingimos não ter lembrado, agindo normalmente. Eu fiquei um tanto sentida por estar fazendo isso, odiava ver minha Liny magoada, mas sei que depois ela vai amar.

No Shopping assistimos A Era do Gelo 4, muito legal, por sinal. Almoçamos no Mc e fomos para as compras.

"Sem querer" derrubei refrigerante na roupa de Liny, fazendo com que ela trocasse e colocasse a roupa que compramos.

Quando eram quase 7h00 Edward me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já poderia ir para casa.

— Nossa to com uma fome! – falou meio emburrada enquanto entrava no carro. Eu ageitava Cathy na cadeirinha.

— Vamos jantar macarrão. – falei.

— Eba! – exclamou em um tom de falsa empolgação.

Entramos no portão e já podia ver o carro de Carlisle e mais um outro desconhecido. Estacionei ao lado da BMW e descemos.

Vi que Liny já ia para a porta da frente, mas a impidi, chamando-a.

— Vamos por aqui. A porta da frente está com problema. – inventei uma desculpa rápida.

Demos a volta indo para o jardim. Tudo estava escuro. Deixei a socola na parede.

— Assende a luz pra mim querida. – pedi inocentimente.

Assim que a luz foi acessa, um alto e animado coro de " Feliz aniversário" se foi ouvido.

Com a luz acessa pude ver o que fizeram com o jardim. Alguns enfeites rosa e roxo, algumas bexigas em lugares estratégicos, uma mesa com toalha branca tendo encima vários salgadinhos e doces.

— Eu não acredito! – Liny falou surpresa.

— Acredite minha filha. E feliz aniversário. – falei lhe abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Obrigada mãe.

— _Parabéns pra você. Nessa data querida... – _e o povo começou a cantar.

Edward apareceu puxando um carrinho com um grande e lindo bolo de morango com chocolate e com as velas encima acessas de 14 anos.

Liny correu para sua direção que soltou o carrinho e abriu os braços, lhe abraçando forte.

Depois de cantar parabéns Liny recebeu abraços e felicitações de todos: Cathy, a famíla Cullen, Emmett, Sô, Bia e todos os amigos e amigas da antiga e atual escola que eu chamei.

Ela parecia realizada, feliz.

Liny cortou o bolo e pra surpresa de todos deu o primeiro pedaço para Edward, que quase chorou. Segundo deu pra mim e o terceiro para Cathy, que ficou mais animada.

Na parte da churrasqueira Alice colocou equipamentos de luzes e som, onde a garotada toda se divertiu, dançando e beliscando os salgados, doces e refrigerante.

Até Carlisle e Esme entraram na "discoteca". Edward me puxou também e acabei dançando com ele e com Liny.

Foi sem dúvida nenhuma um dia maravilhoso.

Quando todos foram embora, entramos com Edward trazendo uma enorme sacola de presentes e Cathy dormindo no meu ombro. Tive que acordá-la para dar banho, mas logo pegou no sono.

Fui para a sala encontrando Edward e Liny abrindo os presentes.

— Nossa! Quanta coisa! – falei olhando os diversos embrulhos coloridos distribuídos no chão.

— Nunca ganhei tanta coisa. – Liny falou sorrindo e pegando outro saco.

Abriu revelando um lindo vestido.

— Ahh é lindo! – falei.

— Verdade, ganhei da Bia.

Abriu outro. Depois outro. E outro e outro.

Liny mais ganhou roupa, e roupas lindas. Uma Alice fez uma especialmente para ela. Ganhou livros também, jóias/bijuteria, um lindo anel de ouro branco de Esme e Carlisle, de Rose e Emm um porta jóia em forma de maleta com vários detalhes prata e dourado.

No fim a sala estava completamente cheia de papéis de presente.

— Agora falta o meu e o de sua mãe. – Edward disse sorrindo se levantando e saindo da sala.

— Onde ele vai? – Liny perguntou.

— Foi buscar seu presente, querida. Eu espero que goste. Não sabíamos o que comprarmos exatamente, aí estavamos andando e vimos. Eu achei perfeito e Edward concordou. – expliquei me sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

— Aqui está, querida. – Edward voltou trazendo uma caixa grande.

— OMG! – exclamou Liny ao ouvir o chorinho da caixa. — É o que estou pensando?

— Abra pra ver querida. – Edward lhe entregou a caixa.

— OMG! Que lindo! – falou pegando-o.

— É uma fêmia amor. – corrigi.

— Ai é muito linda! Amei. Obrigada mãe, pai. – falou com a voz embargada e segurando aquela bola de pelos linda com uma só mão veio até nós nos abraçando.

— Qual o nome? – perguntei acariciando a cabecinha do filhote.

— Humm não sei. Keyli. O que acha?

— Keyli. É... gostei. – acenei com a cabeça.

— Oi Keyli. – Liny ergueu o filhote fitando seus olhos claros, balançando-a. — Obrigada de verdade. À vocês dois. – falou nos olhando.

— Não precisa agradecer. Ficamos felizes por ter gostado. Compramos também tudo o que ela vá precisar. Vacinas já foram dadas, mas ração, cama. Tudo está no seu quarto.

— Ela pode ficar no meu quarto? – perguntou em uma mistura de surpresa e animação.

— Claro que pode. Toda semana ela vai tomar banho, só que quando ela ficar maior, acho que não vai dar certo ela dormir com você. Mas vamos ver. – Edward falou.

— Tá então eu vou... – ela ia falando mais a interrompi.

— A senhorita vai tomar banho, depois vai guardar as coisas e cama.

Seu sorriso caiu um pouco, mas logo voltou.

— Ok. Então cuida da minha Keyli. – me passou o filhote e subiu correndo as escadas.

— É, parece que acertamos. – sorri com o comentário de Edward.

— Com toda certeza. – concordei indo me sentar ao seu lado. Ele passou o braço no meu ombro e me deu um beijo na minha bochecha depois foi para meu queixo e quando foi pra minha boca sentimos algo molhado e uma língua intrusa entre nós, fazendo nos separarmos rapidamente.

— Keyli! – exclamei pegando a bolinha de pelo do meu colo. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos claros inocentemente. — Será que tem alguém com ciúmes? – brinquei.

Edward gargalhou ao me ouvir falando com o lindo filhote de husky siberiano.

Ficamos brincando com a nova integrante da família até Liny descer já de pijama.

— Pronto. Banho tomado. Agora... – fez uma careta olhando a bagunça da sala. — Isso.

— Deixa que amanhã a Cida e a Nena cuide disso, querida. Vai curtir seu filhote e dormir. – Edward piscou pra ela.

— Ai obrigada pai! Te amo. – veio até ele lhe dando um enorme abraço.

— Agora fiquei com ciúmes. Só por que ele te deixou livre do trabalho você fica enchendo ele de carinho e me esquece, néh mocinha? – falei com tom indignado, mas com um inicio de sorriso.

— Como eu vou esquecer minha mãe? Eu também te amo. Muito. – me abraçou e me beijou. — Agora eu quero minha filhota.

Entreguei Kayli pra ela, que assim que foi com Liny começou a lamber seu rosto.

— Boa noite pai. Boa noite mãe. – falou animada já saindo.

— Definitivamente um dos melhores presentes que poderíamos ter dado. – falei me encostando nele.

(...)

— Amor hoje recebi a noticia que Jacob já foi condenado. Pra nossa grande alegria devido à todas as provas ele teve a pena máxima. – Edward falou enquanto entrava no quarto retirando a gravata. Havia acabado de chegar da empresa. Liny estava na casa de Bia e Cathy com Emm e Rose.

— Eu não acredito! – falei saindo do banheiro. — Sério mesmo? Edward você não está brincando, está? Porque se tiver não é legal.

— Não amor, é verdade. Jacob foi condenado a morte, por assim dizer. Estamos livre. – sorriu.

— Ahh... Amor! Isso é... É maravilhoso! – fiz uma pequena corrida me jogando em seus braços.

Seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor me apertando.

— Perfeito. – proferi antes de afastar meu rosto e colocar meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço lhe olhando nos olhos. — Você é perfeito. Obrigada por tudo. – uni nossos lábios para um beijo que se iniciou calmo, mas depois foi se transformando para um beijo veloz. Quando sua boca tomou meu pescoço perdi a linha de raciocínio. Quando vi já estávamos sem qualquer roupa, nos entragando ao nosso amor, nossa paixão.

(...)

— O que acha desse? – apontei para Esme.

— É lindo, Bella. – passou a mão sobre o tecido de seda branco.

Convidei Esme para escolher o vestido junto comigo.

— Mas tem muita renda. Não gosto disso. – passei a mão nas mangas.

— Pode mandar tirar.

Concordei com a cabeça olhando outros vestidos. Definitivamente achar um vestido perfeito é difícil. No meu casamento com Jacob meu vestido foi, digamos não perfeito. Foi bonitinho. Mas agora eu quero um perfeito para o casamento perfeito, com a pessoa que eu mais amo. Meu Edward.

— Olha esse Esme. – chamei. — É ele. Simplesmente lindo.

— Bella ele é perfeito.

Chamamos a vendedora. Experimentei e só tive que mandar reparar algumas coisas, como a barra, que estava muito grande.

— Vai querer vel? – Mônica, a vendedoura perguntou.

— Quero sim, mas curto sabe. Quero calda do vestido longa. – falei.

— Pode deixar. Vamos fazer outro com as medidas certas, o vel, a calda. Vamos marcar o dia de retornada para as provas. – falava enquanto anotava tudo.

— Ótimo. Obrigada Mônica. – agradeci.

— De nada querida. Vai ser uma linda noiva. – sorri.

— Edward vai amar o vestido querida. – Esme comentou animada enquanto estrávamos na loja de sapatos.

— É o que espero Esme. Tudo sairá perfeito. Falando nisso eu quero ver a decoração da festa. – falei animada, minha querida cunhada não deixou eu ver, agora apelamos para a sogrinha.

— Nada disso. Alice me mata se eu mostrar. Basta saber que estará lindo. O casamento mais lindo. Certo? – perguntou amorosa passando um braço por meus ombros, me abrçando.

— Certo Dona Esme. – brinquei.

É, pelo jeito só verei no _grande dia. _E que esse dia chegue logo.


	21. Chapter 21 Capítulo 17

Bella POV

— Alice já está bom. – falei cansada.

— Não está não. Relaxa Bella. Hoje é seu dia, tem direito a tudo.

— Se eu tenho direito a tudo eu quero sair daqui, ir pra minha casa e me arrumar lá.

— Deixa disso Bella. Hoje você tem que estar ainda mais linda. Então vai ficar aí deitadinha enquanto as pessoas fazem tudo em você.

Bufei virando o rosto escondendo uma careta quando as mãos da massagista apertou meus ombros.

Alice hoje cedinho foi lá em casa, praticamente me tirou à força de lá, nem pude me despedir direito do meu lindo noivo e nem das minhas filhas. Fui arrastada de moletom e cabelo totalmente bagunçado para um salão/spa. Segundo Alice, tinha que ter um dia de princesa, rainha, e ela ficaria junto pra garantir que eu não fugiria.

Já tinha tomado um banho, no salão mesmo, colocado um imenso ropão de veludo, feito depilação e meu cabelo estava cheio de produtos. Agora estava deitada em uma maca enquanto uma mulher, com mão de homem, diga-se de passagem, faz massagem em mim, mas parece mais que esta quebrando todos meus ossos e com fome. Muita fome.

— Prontinho querida. – Mônica, a massagista falou enquanto ajudava-me a levantar.

— Isso, agora que está relaxada, vamos fazer as mãos. – Alice falou animada. Ela também estava de roupão, só que ao contrário de mim, apenas faria as mãos e o cabelo. Injustiça.

— Não. Alice que quero comer algo. Preciso comer algo. – falei irritada, mas sabia que toda a irritação é divida ao nervosismo, afinal, é _hoje o grande dia_.

— Ok, ok. Calma. Vamos ali comer alguma coisinha e voltamos.

Assenti indo com ela em um mini bar do salão pegando bolacha e um café.

Depois Alice novamente me puxou para fazer as mãos e os pés.

Apesar de ficar um tanto nervosa com Alice no começo, ela foi uma ótima companhia enquanto eu fazia várias coisas, ficamos conversando sobre tudo.

*Horas depois.

— Está tão linda Bella. – Alice me ologiou. Estávamos ainda no salão, eu iria para a igreja daqui mesmo.

Meu cabelo e maquiagem já estavam prontos, e admito que ficoui lindo, perfeito.

— Obrigada Alice, está linda também. – falei. Ela apenas fez a maquiagem e já está com seu vestido.

— Mas a estrela hoje é você. Mas agora, já que não posso ver o vestido, - revirou os olhos — Eu já vou indo. E não deixe de atrasar um pouquinho. – piscou pra mim brincando.

Ri com ela.

— Tá. Vou enrrolar um pouco. E muito obrigada por ficar comigo. E desculpa ter ficado brava. – falei. Ela apenas assentiu vindo me abraçar.

Nos despedimos e ela se foi.

Com a ajuda de Mônica coloquei meu vestido, optei por outro modelo quando fui fazer a primeira prova, e esse com toda certeza é muito mais bonito, fugindo do branco tradicional. Calcei meu salto, um pouco baixo, pra assegurar-me de não cair, coloquei brincos e meu colar.

— Mamãe! – olhei pra trás vendo Liny e Cathy vindo em minha direção. Ambas lindas vestidas de daminhas.

— Como estão lindas! – falei sorrindo. É a primeira vez que via elas com o vestido, Alice e Esme insistiram em vestí-las, já que meu vestido eu escolheria.

— Você também está linda mãe. O papai vai amar. – Liny comentou vindo até mim.

— Tomara néh, querida. – respondi um pouco nervosa.

.

.

— Nossa! Acho que nunca te vi tão... Linda. – me virei vendo Emmett muito elegante de smoking preto e com um sorriso mostrando suas covinhas. — E vocês tampinhas, estão lindas mini noivas.

As meninas riram corando.

— Obrigada meu irmão. Estou tão nervosa. – falei me aproximando.

— Não precisa. Edward não vai fugir, e ainda te falo que aquele lá está mais nervoso que você.

— Certo. – falei meio aérea. — Vamos?

— Claro.

Pegou em meu braço e seguimos para o carro que me levaria para a igreja.

.

.

.

— Irmãzinha ainda dá tempo de fugir. – Emmett falou enquanto o carro era parado em frente à igreja.

Olhei pelo canto do olho pra ele e revirei olhos.

— Vamos logo Emm.

— Tá tá. Mas que dá tempo ainda dá. – antes que eu pudesse responder ele saiu do carro me estendendo a mão.

Olhei pra cima adimirando a linda Igreja e o lindo jardim ao seu redor. Vários fotógramos estávam em lugares extratégicos para gravar e fotografar tudo e até alguns repórteres estávam no portão.

— Então Cathy, você entra e anda de vagarinho, ta amorzinho? – falei carinhosamente com ela.

— Ta mamãe.

— E Liny...

— Conto até sete e vou andando atrás. Já sei mãe. – sorriu tranquila.

Acho que estou _um pouquinho_ nervosa.

Com a ajuda de algumas meninas, a calda junto com o vel foram arrumados e com os braços dados com Emmett fomos em direção a escadaria.

.

.

.

Edward POV.

Ok. Calma. Respira fundo. Talvez isso me acalme um pouco.

— Filho está tão lindo. – Dona Esme tinha olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Mãe não chora. – abrassei-a com cuidado.

— É o primeiro casamento dos meus filhos, então eu vou chorar. É tão bom saber que encontrou alguém tão boa e bonita pra ficar ao teu lado, meu filho. Principalmente minhas netas. Não poderia ter desejado nada melhor. Mas já vou avisar que quero mais. De você e da Bella, da Rose e do Emmett e da Alice e Jasper. – falou emocionada.

— Pode deixar, quem sabe mais pra frente. – ri beijando sua testa.

— Agora vamos pra Igreja? Se não chegaremos atrasados.

— Meu pai já foi? – perguntei.

— Já sim. Só eu que fiquei pra ir com você.

Terminei de ajeitar a gravata e com minha mãe fomos para a Igreja.

.

.

.

Devo admitir, Alice e minha mãe fizeram um ótimo trabalho. A Igreja muito bem decorada com flores brancas dando destaque no arranjo verde. O tapete em vez de ser o tradicional vermelho é verde também.

Enquanto caminhava, recebia vários "_parabéns"_ e reencontrei vários familiares distantes. Muitos amigos e empregados da empresa estavam presentes.

Caminhei até o altar cumprimentando o padre. Aos poucos mais pessoas foram chegando.

— Meu irmão lindo. – olhei e vi Alice vindo em minha direção junto de Jasper. Os dois seriam meus padrimos, Kelly e Emmett de Bella.

— Está linda também tampinha. – depositei um beijo em sua testa. Alice vestira um vestido verde um tanto chamativo, mas lindo. Troquei um aperto de mãos com Jasper e os dois seguiram ao meu lado. Depois Rosalie chegou me dando um leve abraço, linda com um macacão de tecido longo, deixando em evidencia sua barriga já redonda de quase quatro meses.

Rosalie não ficou triste em não ser chamada para ser madrinha, um vez que já se alto intitulou ser madrinha do meu filho.

.

.

Uma música calma tranquila tocava e eu já andava de um lado para o outro, minhas mãos suavam e eu suava frio.

— Para de andar desse jeito homem, vai ficar tonto. Logo ela aparece. – Jasper reclamou ao meu lado, mas com um sorriso de deboche.

— Quero só ver como você vai ficar aqui quando sua vez chegar, eu vou rir igual a você e repetirei suas palavras. – retruquei parando de andar.

Ele deu uma batida em meu ombro e voltou ao lado de Alice.

Um tempo depois a música calma parou e depois de alguns segundos começou a tocar outra.

As portas se abriram, e delas surgiu uma linda menininha com um sorriso tímido, vestida em um lindo vestido de saia rodada branco e rosa. Uma linda princesa. Com passos vagarosos caminhava em minha direção. Logo atrás vinha outra linda princesa. Liny sorria feliz distribuindo um botão de rosa para pessoas alternadas.

Mas quem vinha atrás me fez arfar. Minha doce Isabella, mais que perfeita no vestido de noiva, seus olhos brilhantes e um sorriso lindo no rosto. Parecia que tudo tivesse deixado de existir. Só havia eu e ela. E nada mais. Enquanto caminhava, seus olhos ficaram fixos nos meus e em momento algum desviamos, ela sorria emocionada e eu sorria de volta emocionado também, que até sentia meus olhos arderem.

Tive que quebrar o nosso contato visual para dar um beijo na testa de Cathy que parara em minha frente, depois outro beijo em Liny, para finalmente encarar minha _noiva_, e pegar em sua mão oferecida por Emmett.

— Cuide bem dela Cullen. – Emmett falou me olhando.

— Como minha vida. – respondi encarando os lindos olhos castanhos que tanto amo.

Olhei nos fundos de seus olhos antes de sorrirmos cumplices e andar até ficarmos de frente com o padre.

— Sejam todos bem vindos. Estamos aqui hoje, reunidos na presensa do Senhor para celebrar a união entre Isabella e Edward. Duas pessoas que se amam, duas almas que se completam...

Olhei para Bella ao meu lado e nada mais escutei.

Quando já estava no final o padre pediu para fazermos os votos.

— Gostaria de fazer os votos com vossas palavras? – o padre se dirigiu a mim. Assenti me virando para ficar de frente com Bella.

— "_Bella, eu quero pertencer a você, quero ser seu companheiro, seu amigo, seu amante, na dor e na alegria, na aflição e no ânimo, nas derrotas e nas vitórias, nas trevas e na luz. Quero dar-lhe coragem quando você desanimar, dar-lhe esperança quando você estiver descrente, quero ser sua força e escudo e mostrar-lhe o caminho sempre que a estrada da vida lhe causar embaraço. Bella, quero fazê-la feliz, muito feliz, todos os dias da nossa vida. Por isto, confirmo meu sentimento por você, diante de Deus e dos nossos amigos. _Eu te amo._" _

Beijei sua aliança colocando-o em seu dedo.

Com meu polegar capturei uma lágrima de seu olho esquerda, e logo em seguida veio outra.

— Seus votos. – o padre se dirigiu a Bella.

— Edward, meu amor, "_Eu juro que eu sempre estarei ao teu lado, eu daria qualquer coisa e todas as coisas, e eu sempre me importarei, na fraqueza e na força, na felicidade e tristeza, no melhor, no pior, eu te amarei a cada batida do meu coração. Você é a razão pela qual eu acredito no amor, e você é a resposta às minhas orações aos céus, meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por causa de você. A partir desse momento, enquanto eu viver eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isto, não há nada que eu não daria, a partir deste momento._ Eu te amo."

Ela pegou a aliança, também a beijando antes de coloca-la em meu dedo, em seguida imitando meu gesto pegou uma lágrima que escorreu.

—... Com o poder em mim investido, eu os declaro, Marido e Mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

— _Minha mulher_. – sussurrei enquanto me aproximava selando nossos lábios para nosso primeiro beijo _marido e mulher._

Nos separamos ao ouvir as palmas da nossa platéia sorridente e depois de uma troca de olhar e sorrisos caminhamos pelo tapete verde e antes de entrarmos no carro recebemos uma grande chuva de arroz.

— Mamãe você estava tão linda. – Cathy falou assim que entrou no carro junto conosco.

— Verdade. Foi tão lindo. – Liny falou ao lado.

— Vocês estavam lindas também. – sorri abraçando Liny.

— É duas mini noivinhas lindas. – Bella comentou rindo, mas comentário que não gostei nem um pouco.

— Ei! Elas vão demorar pra casar. Na verdade acho que nem deveriam casar. Mas se quiserem lá pros 40 é ums ótima idade. – falei sério.

— Pai! – repreendeu Liny. — Eu é que não vou casar velha desse jeito.

— Nem eu. – Cathy imitou a irmã, mas cruzou os braços e fez biquinho.

— Ah... – eu ia retrucar, mas Bella me interrompeu.

— Amor, Liny ainda tem 14 anos e Cathy 4. Não está cedo demais para terem essa conversa?

— Ta certo. – mechei os ombros fazendo as minhas meninas rirem.

.

.

.

— Nossa! Que lugar lindo! – Liny murmurou olhando pela janela do carro.

— Nossa, realmente. – concordei.

O salão por fora branco, tendo um jardim lindo em volta todo decorado de luzes brancas, verdes e amarelas.

As meninas desceram primeiro, depois eu desci e ajudei Bella a descer, já que a calda do vestido não ajudava nem um pouco.

— Gostou? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos.

— Ta brincando né? Está tudo perfeito Edward.

Sorri assim que entramos no salão todos se viraram para nós gritando. Logo todos vieram nos cumprimentar e desejar felicidades. Apresentei Bella a outra parte da minha família, a mais distante, sendo as duas irmãs do meu pai e meus primos, o irmão da minha mãe e seu filho, nem preciso comentar que todos aprovaram ela, adoram-na.

Sorri feliz a vendo conversando com minha prima mais nova e meus tios.

Bella POV

Não tem como imaginar felicidade melhor que essa. Meu casamento foi mais que perfeito, as palavras de Edward me fizeram derreter que nem mantega.

— Estava tão linda amiga! Parabéns. Eu lhe desejo tudo de bom pra sua vida e muito mais do que toda a felicidade. – Kelly falava enquanto me abraçava. — Você merece Bella. E eu tenho certeza que consiguirá tudo, tudo de bom pra sua vida. Edward é melhor pra você, pra suas filhas.

Ela chorava emocionada, e eu, é claro que não me aguentei, também derramando algumas lágrimas.

— Obrigada amiga. Estou tão feliz por ter vindo. Obrigada por tudo, você é uma ótima amiga. E vou fazer meu máximo para garantir minha felicidade, como a de Edward, Liny e Cathy.

Não pudemos conversar muito, logo várias pessoas vieram me cumprimentar. Conheci os familiares de Edward mais distantes, seus primos e tios, todos foram muito gentis me recebendo muito bem quanto Liny e Cathy, que conquistaram todos.

— Apreciando a festa Sra Cullen? – me virei vendo Edward se aproximando e envolvendo minha cintura.

— Com tada certeza. Está tudo maravilhoso – o beijei.

.

.

Tiramos várias e várias fotos. Apenas nós dois, com Cathy, com Liny, com as duas, depois com Esme e Carlisle, com Emmett, Rose e Sophia, com nossos padrimos, com os convidados.

Cortamos o bolo e tomamos champanhe cruzando os copos. Cathy se divertia brincando com as outras crianças e Liny ficara com Sô e com um grupinho de adolescentes.

Vários casais dançavam na pista de dança.

— Agora é a dança dos noivos. – Alice se aproximou nos puxando para o centro da pista de dança e as pessoas que antes estavam dançando se afastaram.

Olhei nervosa para Edward que me tranquilizou apertando sua mão com a dele.

Uma música suave começou a tocar e reparei que a música era aquela mesma do nosso primeiro beijo.

Sorrimos ao mesmo tempo, reconhecendo a múcica, só que em uma versão diferente.

Just a Kiss – Lady Antebellum

watch?v=L89jaRj7Q_A

Edward me guiou me girando, dando passos de um lado para o outro, me abraçando e me girando novamente. Ambos com sorrisos felizes.

Quando deu o ultimo giro ele me puxou para seu peito e me beijou apaixonadamente.

Nos separamos com os aplausos e gritos. Sorri envergonhada e com a certeza de estar corada.

— Posso dançar com minha nora? – Carlisle se aproximou junto de Esme.

— Claro que sim. – respondi. Edward assentiu dando os braços com Esme.

— Seja bem vinda à família novamente Bella. – Carlisle disse gentil me guiado ao som calmo da música.

— Obrigada Carlisle.

.

.

Depois de dançar com Carlisle tive que dançar com várias outras pessoas para enfim voltar aos braços do meu amor.

— Alice disse para irmos agora. Vamos para o hotel e depois viajaremos amanhã. – deu-me um selinho.

— E falando nisso, será que pode acabar com todo o mistério e me dizer onde passarei minha lua-de-mel? – perguntei ansiosa por uma resposta. Edward está fazendo o maior mistério sobre a viagem.

— Não Senhora Cullen. Vai ser surpresa. Você vai amar amor.

— Qualquer coisa que venha de você eu vou amar. Mas bem que você podia falar não é? – fiz biquinho.

—Nada disso. Agora vamos que o carro está nos esperando. – selou nossos lábios antes de me puxar para nos despedirmos.

Quase chorei ao falar tchau para minhas filhas, elas ficariam com Emmett e Rose nas duas semanas que ficaríamos em lua-de-mel.

Entramos no carro e acenando para as meninas fomos para o hotel.


	22. Chapter 22 Capítulo 18

Bella POV

_Quase chorei ao falar tchau para minhas filhas, elas ficariam com Emmett e Rose nas duas semanas que ficaríamos em lua-de-mel._

_Entramos no carro e acenando para as meninas fomos para o hotel._

.

.

— Agora feche os olhos. – falou baixo em meu ouvido.

Sorri nervosa o fazendo.

Escutei portas sendo abertas e Edward passa um dos braços por trás dos meus joelhos, pegando-me no colo. Passo meus braços por seu pescoço e o sinto andar. Inspiro o ar profundamente sentindo um doce e delicioso cheiro.

Edward me colaca de pé, e me abraça por trás.

— Pode abrir. – sussurra ao pé de meu ouvido.

Os abro vendo uma imensa cama branca com algumas pétalas de rosas por cima, ao lado esquerdo, sobre um criado-mudo um balde com Champanhe com duas taças. O quarto levemente iluminado pelos abajures. — E então? – sussura novamente me fazendo ficar arrepiada.

— Perfeito. – minnha voz quase não saira.

Viro um pouco o rosto para poder lhe encarar os olhos, esses com um imenso brilho, um brilho de amor, paixão, desejo.

Sorrio emociona antes de subir uma mão para seu rosto guiando sua boca para a minha, iniciando um beijo calmo, lendo, gostoso.

Seus lábios macios acariciando os meus, aos poucos vou me virando e infiltro minhas mãos em seus cabeloss revoltos, suas mãos passeiam por toda minhas costas.

Quando o ar nos falta, passa a beijar meu pesoço dando pequenas mordidas, me fazendo gemer baixinho em deleite.

Recupedo o fôlego volta a beijar-me de modo mais intenso. Uma concentração exagerada foi preciso para retirar sua gravata, e seu _blazer_. Suas mãos rapidamente começam a trabalhar nos fios no fecho do meu vestido, que lentamente foi deixando meu corpo.

Sua boca deixa a minha, e passa todo seu olhar por meu corpo, eu nem tenho tempo para corar por seu olhar _faminto_, logo seus braços me puxam para ele e sua boca toma a minha de forma exigente.

Edward me guiou até a cama me deitando nela com delicadesa.

Retirou quase toda sua roupa, apenas ficando com a boxer, e voltou a mim, ficando sobre mim e beijando cada pedacinho do meu corpo. Muito lentamente beijou o peito de meu pé, retirando minha sandalha, subiu seus beijos para meu tornozelo, panturrilha, coxa, onde demorou-se mais. Beijou mais lentamente ainda minha barriga subindo pelo vale dos meus seios, pescoço, clavícula.

Depois de muito passear as mãos e boca pelo meu corpo, eu nos viro na cama, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu quadriu, nossos corpos separados por apenas duas peças de roupas.

Assim como ele, passo a beijar todo o seu corpo, me deliciando com seu sabor natural.

Mas não pude continuar por muito tempo, meu corpo exigia o seu, e o dele o meu, ambos queimando, necessitados um do outro.

Logo nenhuma peça de roupa nos separava.

Ele trocou de posição, ficando por cima de mim, apoiando-se pelos braços ao meu redor. Abaixou-se tocando meus lábios lentamente.

Levantou o rosto um pouco me olhando nos olhos.

— Eu te amo. – foi apenas um sussuro, mas carregado de sentimentos.

— Eu te amo. – respondo da mesma maneira.

Ele lentamente vai deslizando-se para dentro de mim, seu rosto navamente se aproxima, deixando um beijo na minha testa, nariz e minha boca. Sua lingua em uma guerra com a minha, onde nenhuma tem a vitória.

A dança de nossos corpos começam, minhas mãos ora puxavam seus cabelos, ora apertavam seus ombros, ora iam para suas costas, as arranhando.

Estavamos quase _lá_, Edward aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, e logo chegamos, ambos juntos, um brazer inexplicavel tomando conta de nossos corpos.

Me aconcheguei em seu peito, dando um beijo no mesmo, o fazendo suspirar. Seus braços as meu redor fazendo movimentos lentos, calmos. Apenas apreciando a presença.

.

.

— O que acha de um banho? – ainda estávamos na cama, abraçados sob o edredom, depois de mais seções de _amor_.

Sorri com a proposta.

— Só banho, ok Sr. Cullen. Estou esgotada. – minha voz saia mole.

O senti rindo de mim.

— Certo, mas só por que amanhã levantaremos sedo e vamos viajar.

Pegou-me nos braços e me levou no banheiro.

Realmente tomamos apenas banho, mas é claro que entre carícias, beijos e risos.

Coloquei uma camisola e Edward vestiu sua boxer e caimos na cama, nos aconchegando um no outro, deixando o sono nos invador, nos levando a inconsciencia.

.

.

.

.

— Edward me conta onde vamos? Amor? – eu ainda tentava a todo custo saber aonde seria minha lua-de-mel.

— Amor já estamos no aeroporto, logo saberá. – sorriu sapeca me abraçando.

Estávamos esperando o voo para não-sei-onde.

— Você vai gostar. – deu-me um selinho.

.

.

— É sério, se essa _vaquinha_ não parar de te olhar e de te mandar piscadelas e sorrisos eu vou _quebrar a cara_ dela. – disse emburrada encostando na poltrona do avião. Haviamos embarcado a algumas horas, e surpreendentemente eu _ainda_ não soube pra onde ia. E agora tem um _ser_, mas especificamente uma comissária de bordo rondando meu marido. Acho que é cega e não enxerga a enorme aliança em seu dedo, ou não quer enxergar. Acho que aposto na segunda opção.

— Que "vaquinha"? – parecia não saber do que falava.

— O que? – perguntei desconfiada. — Você não reparou? Ela a cada cinco minutos passa ao seu lado e pisca, ou sorri.

— Não vi nada Amor, sério. – olhou ao redor procurando.

— Para de procurar, ela vai achar que está a sua procura. – falei zangada.

— Mas não tem nunhuma mulher olhando pra mim Amor. – pegou em minha mão levando aos seus lábios, me fazendo arrepiar.

Ia retrucar mas a _vaca_ volta e dessa vez sua blusa está com dois botões abertos, quase que _seus implantes de centenas de litros_ pula pra fora.

— Me liga gato. – fala baixo, mas consigo ouvir, ela coloca discretamente um papelzinho em seu bolso da camisa, e nessa hora meu sangue ferve.

Antes mesmo de Edward ter oportunidade de lhe responder, pego o papel com números, provavelmente seu número de celular.

— _Com licença, querida_, - falo com um sorriso cínico. — Será que você tem algum problema de visão?

Ela fica meio encabulada, mas logo volta a pose de _vadia._

— Aãn, não. Por que?

— Será que não viu que este homem está acompanhado e é casado? – minha voz saia rogada de ódio e ciúmes.

Ela parece ficar corada, mas não deixa-se intimidar.

— Eu não vi, senhorita. Desculpe o incomodo. – sorriu falsamente, e retribu-a da mesma maneira.

— É senhora, _querida._ Eu sou casada com este homem. – apontei para Edward, que me olhava com um misto de surpresa, um brilho no olhar, e tentava inutilmente esconder um sorriso.

— Eu...ãh... Me desculpe. Não acontecerá mais.

— Ótimo. Agora se nos der licença. – falei educadamente e me voltei para Edward, passando um braço por seu pescoço e lhe beijando ardentemente, mostrando pra _vaquinha_ quem pode fazer isso.

— Uhmm... Adorei esse seu ataque de ciúmes. – Edward se pronunciou assim que liberei seus lábios.

Ri e dei um tapinha em seu ombro, me voltando ao assento emburrada. Edward ao perceber isso passou um braço ao meu redor e deu-me um beijo na testa.

Sentindo os movimentos de seus dedos no meu braço acabei pegando no sono.

.

.

.

Edward POV

Bella dormiu praticamente todo o voo depois da crise de ciúmes, e eu falo, amei sua reação, ciumenta e possessiva.

O piloto informou que já iríamos pousar e decidi acordar minha Bella.

— Amor. – sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido.

— Hum... – resmungou.

— Já vamos pousar. – passei minha mão carinhosamente em seu rosto.

— Tá. – mexeu a cabeça de agarrando ao meu braço.

— Vamos Bella, não quer saber onde estmos?

Ela despertou na hora olhando atordoada para os lados.

— Onde estamos?

— Já vai saber.

Desembarcamos pedi para levarem as malas para o Hotel.

— Vamos amor. – chamei ao vê-la parada olhando o painel de embarques e desembarques.

— Edward... Estamos em... Em Dubai?

Ela parecia espantada. Reprimi um sorriso olhando em seus olhos castanhos arregalados.

— Sim. Estamos em Dubai. – falei tranquilamente puxando-a para sairmos do aeroporto.

— Eu nunca imaginei vir pra cá.

— Eu também nunca considerei essa ideia, mas aí me lembrei da única vez que vim aqui e nem visitei onde mais queria.

— Eu amei Amor. – disse animada.

Aluguei um carro para podermos ir a todo lugar de Dubai.

.

.

— Ual! Que hotel... Grande?!

Olhei para seu rosto vendo sua expressão impressionada.

Realmente o hotel é magnifico, quis que ficassemos nele por um motivo que mostraria a minha Bella mais tarde.

Entramos no Hotel Burj Al Arab, Isabella olhava tudo ao redor encantada, eu também apreciara toda a modernidade do Hotel e a bela decoração.

Confirmei o quarto e subimos.

— Aqui tudo é tão... Sofisticado. – Bella fala ao entrar no quarto amplo decorado em tons claros. O quarto comum, uma cama grande com um espelho acima, poltronas e uma tv grande no canto, uma mesinha no centro da mini-sala, uma porta que saria para o banheiro e as duas portas duplas que daria para a varanda.

— Venha aqui. – puxei Bella pela mão.

Abri a porta dubla que daria para a varanda.

— Edward! É lindo.

— Lindo será de noite, amor. – abracei-a por trás.

— Então esse será nosso plano para hoje?

— Bom... Parte dele. – sorri malicioso.

Entramos e pedimos ao serviço de quarto algo para comermos, já que só comemos no avião.

Depois de comermos tomamos um relaxante banho em carícias e deitamos um pouco na cama pegando no sono.

.

.

Acordei eram quase sete horas, Bella ainda dormia serena sobre mim. Com cuidado para não acorda-la levantei indo pegar uma bermuda e ir ao banheiro.

(...)

Liguei para o restaurante reservando a mesa e fui acordar minha mulher, já eram quase oito horas, e o show começaria logo.

— Amor, acorda. – sentei ao seu lado passando a beijar cada parte de seu rosto exposto. Aos poucos ela foi murmurando coisas incompreensíveis até abrir os olhos.

— Já vai começar algo que quero que veja, lembra. – falei calmo a olhando.

Bella se sentou vindo até mim rodeando meu pescoço com os braços e me beijando.

— Vou apenas colocar uma roupa descente. – falou.

Olhei para sua roupa, na verdade sua camisola preta rendada e curta, muito _curta_.

— Coloque apenas um roupão.

.

.

Oito e dez estávamos em pé na varanda esperando começar o Show, podia ver muitas pessoas em volta da fonte.

Tudo de apagou, e pequenas luzes rosa eram vistas, e então começou.

w w watch ? v=l9CsQHsoG6Y – (N/A: **Pessoas assistam, é MTOO lindoo! **

A musica de hoje é Time To Say Goodbye, as águas começaram a dançar conforme a música, algo expetacular, lindo.

Abracei minha Bella por trás colocando meu rosto em seu ombro e colando-o com sua bochecha.

Depois dessa música outra começou, I Will Always Love You.

w w w . you /watch ?v=ssFJhuXTvUE&amp; feature=related

Bella POV

Nem tenho palavras para descrever o quão lindo é esse Show. As luzes, as fontes, se movem conforme o ritmo da música, me arrepiei toda várias e várias vezes. Sentia o corpo quente de Edward atras de mim, balançavamos os corpos de um lado para o outro lentamente acompanhando a música.

Tocou apenas mais uma e acabou. Alguns minutos de aplausos e entramos. Tomamos um _banho_ maravilhoso na grande banheira, depois fomos para a cama.

Deitei sobre seu peito e suas mãos faziam carinhos em minhas costas.

— Amor? – chamei baixinho.

— Sim.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu te amo mais.

Sorri erguendo a cabeça para lhe encarar.

— Impossível. – sussurrei em sua boca para logo lhe beijar apaixonadamente, um beijo calmo, apenas sentindo e saboreando os gostos.

(...)

Nossa lua-de-mel durou duas semanas, liguei para as meninas todos os dias, sentia muita falta das minhas bebês, Liny falou que sua cachorrinha faz muita arte, pega sapato e leva pra todos os lados da casa e só solta depois de dar a bolachinha. Mas estão gostando de ficar com Rose e Emmett e as vezes com Esme e Carlisle.

Edward e eu visitamos todos os pontos turísticcos de Dubai:Dubai Creek, Al Bastakia, Dubai Museum, Souk de Tecidos, Travessia de Abra, Souk de Especiarias e Ouro, Dubai Marina, The Palm Jumeirah, Madinat Jumeirah, Burj al Arab, Mesquita de Jumeirah, Sheikh Zaeyd Road, Burj Khalifa, Dubai Mall, Mall of the Emirates. Cada lugar mais lindo que o outro. O que mais gostei foi o grande palácio e a fonte, assistimos todos os Shows, cada um mais lindo que outro.

Voltaríamos amanhã completando as duas semanas no "paraíso".

— Ansiosa para voltar pra casa? – Edward tirou-me dos desvaneiros. Estávamos deitados na cama de conchinha depois de umas horas de amor.

— Ahh... Aqui é ótimo, lindo. Mas...

—... Não tem Liny e nem Cathy. – completou sorrindo e seus olhas eram cinceros.

— Sim... Aqui não temos nem Liny e nem Cathy. É uma saudade tão grande. – suspirei me apertando em seus braços.

— Eu seu como é isso meu amor. Também sinto uma imensa falta delas.

Fiquei fascinada com seu tom, ainda custava a acreditar que Edward ama elas tanto quanto eu. Disso eu não duvido, só seu tom de voz quando fala delas e quando seus olhos brilham as falar sobre elas é algo... Lindo.

Me virei ficando de frente com ele para poder olhar em seus olhos verdes escaldantes.

— Não sabe o quão feliz sou por você me amar e amar minhas filhas. – falei baixinho.

Edward riu dando um beijinho em minha testa para depois dar um selinho em meus lábios.

— Amar você é fácil. Amar Cathy e Liny é mais fácil ainda. Me apaixonei por vocês três assim que as conheci. Até mesmo Liny que tive que "ralar" pra conquistar. – sorri com suas palavras.

— Você é o marido perfeito, sabia? – falei distribuindo beijos por seu rosto todo. — O homem perfeito. O pai perfeito. E é por isso que eu te amo.

— Nada disso Sra. Cullen. Eu não sou perfeito. Você é. A mulher perfeita, mãe perfeita. Tudo. Tudo perfeita.

— Te amo. Muito. Demais. – falei me erguendo um pouco e passando meus braços em seu pescoço. Colei nossas bocas iniciando um beijo terno, bem calmo. Apreciando somente o contato de nossos lábios ligados e nossos corpos ainda com contato direto.

Edward girou nossos corpos ficando por cima de mim, e logo nossos corpos dançavam a famosa dança apaixonante entre um e outro.

(...)


End file.
